Be My Spy: A Resistance Flyboy and A First Order Heiress
by MilleniumFlamingo
Summary: Poe Dameron is sent to locate and bring back an important Resistance asset. Tressida Hux, sister to General Armitage Hux, has been in hiding for years and has refused to take a side in the war. Can Poe convince her to join him?
1. Chapter 1

Poe winced slightly as the medic cleaned the gash on his forehead . He had taken quite a beating during the crash on Jakku. He thought back to the escape from the First Order, and his brief friendship with the rogue stormtrooper, Finn. He'd awoken on the desert planet alone, no sign of the stolen tie fighter or the man who had helped him escape. His heart dropped and he sighed. When he was free to fly again he would return to Jakku to find BB-8 and he would look for some sign of Finn. He just needed to put on a good show for General Organa to get clearance. The medic was placing a bandage on the wound when a voice squawked over the intercom. "Commander Dameron, the General needs to see you when you're done in Sick Bay." Poe glanced at the medic, who smiled and dismissed him.

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I clean up." He answered over the intercom.

"Take it slow, Commander. You'll feel some soreness for a while, but light exercise should help."

"Thanks. No promises." He joked, standing up slowly. He was lucky to walk away from that crash with nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. He flexed his sore arm and headed to his quarters to clean up and change clothes. He showered as quickly as he could and threw on a white shirt and brown fatigue pants. He pulled on some boots and looked in the mirror. His eye was still bruised from the beating he took at the hands of General Hux while he was being interrogated. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, dismissing the anger that was rising up inside his mind. He left his quarters and headed to the war room to meet with the General. He prepared himself mentally for the meeting as he walked, knowing she would be worried about him. He needed to get to BB-8 and look for Finn and the only way to do that was to convince General Organa that he was well enough to fly again.

He paused outside the doors and took a deep breath, telling himself mentally to stand up straight and tall. Show no sign of weakness. He waved his hand over the entry panel and the doors slid open. The General was at the command center, reviewing a Resistance communication. She turned toward him as he approached, a worried smile on her warm face. She opened her arms and hugged him gently. Afterward she stepped back and looked him over.

"How are you feeling, Poe?" She asked, her keen eyes studying his face.

"100%, General. Ready to get back in the pilot's seat." He replied in a strong, sure voice. Her eyes narrowed slightly at his response.

"You better not be lying, Commander." She said firmly, giving him a little smile as she turned back toward the command center. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"General, with your permission I'd like to return to Jakku to retrieve my droid-" he started. She held up her hand, stopping him.

"That desert is crawling with stormtroopers. I won't hear of it." She replied firmly.

"But General, that droid holds the map to-" he argued. She stopped him again, her brows raised.

"You're not going back there. That's the final word on the subject." She said decidedly. "I have another mission for you." She added before he could argue further. She motioned to the operator and several archived communications appeared on the screen in front of her. Frustrated, he clenched his jaw and breathed deeply, directing his attention to the intel in front of him. "We've received word that an important asset has been located on Batuu at the Black Spire Outpost. I need you to locate her and bring her back here for questioning." A hologram of the Batuu System appeared over the war table, zooming in on the planet.

"How trustworthy is the source? That outpost is nothing more than a hideout for smugglers and criminals." His frustration was rising with every second. The Batuu System wasn't far from the Resistance Base, but he needed to get back to Jakku as soon as possible. If only he could make General Organa see reason...

"I trust the source. She's there and we need her brought back safely." She replied firmly. "Her name is Tressida Hux. I cannot stress how important she is to the Cause." The mention of the name startled him.

"Wait—who? Did you say _Hux_?" He asked, stammering. That name made his blood boil.

"You heard right." She replied knowingly. "Tressida Hux is General Armitage Hux's twin sister. They had a falling out a long time ago and she's been in hiding ever since. The First Order has been sending out patrols all over the Galaxy to search for her. It's only a matter of time before they find her. We have to get to her before they do." She studied his face intently and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "She won't come easily. You'll have to convince her. You're the only person I trust to complete this mission delicately. We need her to trust the Resistance. She needs to know we are not her enemy."

He sighed and looked down at her. He couldn't deny Leia Organa anything. "I'll do as you ask, General. But when I return I'd like to revisit that discussion about Jakku." He said hopefully. She smiled warmly and took his face in her hands.

"Don't worry over that map, Poe. Trust that everything will work out the way it's meant to." Her words were filled with mystery and wisdom, and all the fight left him. "Go. Bring her _and yourself _back in one piece." She ordered. He saluted his General and left to prepare for the mission.

When he arrived at the hangar, a young man approached him for orders. "Prep the Star Skiff. I'm heading for the Batuu System." He ordered calmly. The young man nodded in response and headed off to prepare the vessel. Poe went into the Pilot Ready Room to grab some gear. He opened the nearest locker and grabbed a blaster, a belt holster, and a large knife. He fastened the belt around his waist and holstered the blaster. He secured the knife in the top of his boot and suddenly remembered he lost his favorite flight jacket in the crash. He shook the thoughts of Jakku out of his mind and chose a dark brown leather flight jacket from the locker. Heading back into the hangar, he ran his hand through his hair and focused on the mission ahead. He'd have to be on his toes in the Black Spire Outpost. That place was the perfect forgotten hideout for the worst types in the Galaxy.

He boarded the Star Skiff and performed all the necessary checks, readying for takeoff. He taxied through the open blast doors and checked the navigation again. He wished he was in his X-Wing. Flying this larger ship was a nuisance and made it easier for the enemy to spot him, but the X-Wing was too small to bring the asset back to General Organa. He shook his head in frustration...everything about this girl was an inconvenience. As he watched the ground fall away and the blue sky turn to vast darkness filled with stars, his mood improved. With the hyperdrive prepped, he sat back in his seat and jumped to light speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe dropped out of light speed just inside the Batuu System. He scanned for any ships in the area, wary of the patrols sent out by Hux. He wondered why Hux was searching for her if they'd had a 'falling out' like General Organa had said. It must have been for nefarious reasons, as Hux had never seemed like the type to care about anyone but himself. He approached Batuu and picked a place to land the Skiff. It was a decent clearing in the jungle a ways from the Outpost. He figured it would reduce the chances of being stolen while he was in the Outpost looking for her. He powered everything down and left it safely hidden. The planet was covered in a dense jungle, with towering remains of ancient trees peppering the landscape. They were called "spires" by the inhabitants of the planet and how the Outpost got its name. He set off toward the city, unsure of what he would find there.

The towering black trees loomed above him as he approached the outpost. The city sat nestled in the center of a ragged circle of the giant petrified trees. He guessed that they offered some semblance of protection for the inhabitants. The city itself was modest in size, but was teeming with life. He crossed a narrow bridge and kept his gaze forward, avoiding suspicious glances and trying not to be noticed. The narrow streets and passages between buildings and huts were like a maze. He navigated them carefully, making mental notes of landmarks as he walked. Various unsavory characters passed him as he walked, and he suddenly wondered why Hux's sister had chosen such a place to hide out. "Who _is _this girl?" He mumbled to himself.

Following General Organa's instructions, he made his way to the cantina to meet with her mysterious source. He had no idea who he was meeting there, she had only said that they would seek him out and provide the information. He chose a small table in the far corner, and sat with his back to the wall. From here he had a clear view of the entire establishment. He waited there, watching the other patrons eating and drinking. The atmosphere here felt close and secretive. Most patrons were dining alone. The few that sat in pairs only spoke in hushed voices. He waited uncomfortably for a long while, silently cursing the mystery source for making him wait this long. Soon it became clear to him that whoever he was supposed to meet had stood him up. He got up and walked over to the bar, motioning for the barkeep to come closer.

"I'm looking for an old friend. Her name is—" the barkeep stopped him quickly, glancing nervously around the room.

"No names here, friend." The barkeep whispered quickly. "Best way to find someone around here is not to look for them." He added cryptically. "If I were looking for someone, I'd start in the market. Busiest spot in the Outpost." He tipped his head toward the door and walked away, cleaning a glass. Poe took that as a clear invitation to leave and not come back.

He headed out in search of the market. He remembered passing an area with what appeared to be merchant stalls lined up along the edge of the street, so he went back to see if he could find it again. He went up a narrow set of stairs and turned left at the first intersection, then right at the next. He found the street he was looking for fairly easily. The street was wider than most he had seen, and there were carts and stalls crammed tightly beside one another on both sides of the street. The barkeep has been right about this being the busiest spot; cloaked and hooded figures filled the market until they were almost shoulder-to-shoulder. He sighed in frustration, wondering how he would ever find her here. He made his way through slowly, turning his body sideways to shoulder through the crowd. Any smaller figures that could have passed for a human female immediately caught his attention, but none stuck out to him. He quickly realized he had no idea what Tressida Hux even looked like. He spotted a raised archway in the high wall behind a cart piled with what could best be described as fruits, though he had never seen any of them before. He made for the archway but was stopped by the twi'lek woman who was selling the odd fruits.

"You look lost. Not a good idea around this lot." She hissed with a sly smile. "If it's information you seek, some can be bought with the right price." Her sharp teeth glinted as she smiled. He hesitated for a moment, then decided to take the chance. He was never going to find her on his own.

"I'm looking for someone. A girl. I know her name and nothing else." He whispered, dropping some coins into her outstretched hand. The twi'lek woman weighed them in her hand and quickly deposited them into a pouch.

"No names here. Maybe if you describe her?" She replied slyly. There was something unsettling about her smile. His frustration threatened to boil over. He hadn't been given a description of the girl. Remembering that they were twins, he thought of General Hux and figured she must look like her brother.

"If she's anything like her brother, she'll be a pasty red head with a pinched face and a high, whining voice." He said, cringing at the vision of Hux that appeared in his mind.

"Who the hell are you calling _pasty_?" A sharp voice asked from behind him. Startled, he turned slightly to face the voice, but stopped suddenly when he felt the barrel of a blaster pressed against his lower back. "Don't make me stun you, flyboy." The voice said quietly. "Step back this way. Don't turn around." He did as he was told, slowly stepping backward toward the voice. They moved into a close alleyway, just out of sight of the market. "That's far enough. Turn around slowly" he felt the blaster pull away from his back and he turned to face the source of the voice. Standing before him was clearly the woman he was looking for. She was a few inches shorter than him, wearing a pale rose-colored shirt and brown trousers, tucked into brown boots. She had a dark red cowl around her shoulders with the hood pulled low, covering the top of her forehead. Large green eyes glared at him from under the edge of the hood. Her blaster was still pointed at him. She reached up and pushed her hood back, revealing Hux-like red hair. It hung to her shoulders in wild, loose curls. She shared some similarities with her brother and yet seemed to be his exact opposite. Where he was rigid and militaristic, she seemed wild and unkempt.

"Tressida Hux, I presume?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who are you? Why were you looking for me?" She demanded. Her green eyes regarded him suspiciously.

"My name is Commander Poe Dameron. I'm with the Resistance. General Organa sent m—"

"Save it, flyboy." She said, interrupting him. "Tell your General my position hasn't changed. I'm not interested in working for the Resistance." She turned the blaster around and held it out to Poe handle first. "This belongs to you." She added quickly.

Confused, he glanced down at his empty holster and scoffed in surprise. Somehow she had managed to take his own weapon without him knowing. He took it from her with a scowl and put it back in the holster on his side.

"_Flyboy?" _He repeated, taken aback.

"The flight jacket gave you away." She replied, pointing at his dark jacket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack. Thanks to you this place isn't safe for me anymore." She turned to walk away. Poe reached out quickly and caught her by the arm.

"Wait. Hear me out." He pleaded. She turned back toward him and jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Make it quick, Commander." She snapped.

"If you're looking for a place to hide out, the Resistance can protect you. General Organa sent me to find you. She needs to speak with you." He said, softening his voice. "And please, call me Poe." The General has said she wouldn't come easily, so he used every bit of charm he could muster to convince her. She huffed and shook her head, then pulled the dark red hood over her hair again.

"Not here. It's not safe. Follow me." She said quickly, turning and heading up the hill. He followed quietly as they made their way through narrow alleyways. He tried to maintain some sense of direction, but with all the twists and turns she was taking it soon became difficult to determine where anything was. Finally, they arrived at a stairwell that led up the side of a building to a small door. She glanced behind them quickly before heading up the stairs. She unlocked the door and once they were inside, she shut it quickly behind them, throwing the lock into place. Without hesitation she pushed her hood back and began moving around the room, shoving her minimal belongings into a brown satchel. The room was small, a cot was set up in the corner by the window. A small desk and chair sat against the wall beside it. On the other side of the room there was a square table with a single plate and cup sitting empty. He wondered how long she had been living in this cramped space.

"I know what she wants. I gave her my answer the last time we spoke. I won't do it." She said as she packed. Her voice was strong yet soft, and she spoke with the same affluent accent as her brother.

"I don't know what she asked you to do, but I'm sure whatever it was is absolutely necessary or else she would never have asked." Poe replied. "The Cause needs all the help it can get."

She stopped and faced him, laughing. "The Cause? Sorry, no cause is worth doing what she's asked of me. I simply can't do it."

"Tressida, please—" he pleaded.

"It's _Tessa_, by the way. I go by Tessa." She interrupted.

"_Tessa," _He corrected, "come back with me. Talk with General Organa. Even if you can't help, we can offer you protection. Your brother has patrols out looking for you all over the Galaxy. It won't be long before he finds you. At least with us you stand a chance." He said in a sure voice.

TESSA regarded the man in front of her carefully. He didn't appear to be much older than she was. He was slightly taller than her, with a tan complexion and dark brown eyes. His brown hair was a wavy mess that he absentmindedly kept sweeping aside with his hand. The news of her brother shocked her for a moment. She didn't know he had suddenly started searching for her...what could he possibly want with her? She shivered slightly at the thought. Would she be safer with this man she'd just met? Could she trust him? She contemplated her next move, weighing her options in her mind. She could say no, and find a new place to hide, but that would be risky. If the Resistance could find her here, certainly her brother could. On the other hand, if she went with Poe she'd be protected by the Resistance...but that would mean having to face General Organa again. She didn't know if she had the strength to say 'no' a second time. Before she could make her mind up, a commotion outside drew their attention to the window. From their vantage point they could clearly see people running and could hear the screams from three streets over. Suddenly they saw the white armor of stormtroopers filing into the street.

"We have to go. Now." He exclaimed. Tessa felt him tug at her arm and she tore her attention away from the scene unfolding below. She grabbed her bag and put her head and arm through the strap, securing the bag across her body.

"You don't happen to have any weapons, do you?" He asked.

"No...why do you think I stole yours?" She replied sarcastically. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and opened it slowly, peeking out. When he determined the area was clear he drew his blaster with one hand and grabbed her hand with the other. She started to protest but he ignored her and pulled her out of the door behind him. Stopping at every corner to check for stormtroopers, they wound their way through narrow streets and alleyways. They heard screams and the occasional blaster going off somewhere behind them. Tessa stopped, turning to look behind her. The screams filled her ears and for a second she considered running back to help them. She was the reason the stormtroopers were here at all. Poe pulled her forward again and led her down a set of stairs. The walls on both sides were high, and with the light of the day fading everything seemed darker and more sinister. On the street below they could see dark, cloaked figures hurrying by, seeking shelter. Poe stopped and turned around, looking back the way they came. The screams and blasts were louder, closer. He grabbed her cowl hood and pulled it up over her hair.

"Stay close, don't let go." He ordered calmly, putting her hand on the back of his jacket. She nodded and grabbed his jacket. They moved along the wall to the bottom of the stairs, stopping just before they reached the entrance to the street below. He glanced out, checking both ways. After a second he moved quickly into the panicked crowd and she held on tightly to his jacket, trying not to slow him down. Suddenly bright lights flicked on ahead, flooding the dark street in blinding light. The people around them scattered like frightened animals, taking shelter in doorways and alleys. Stormtroopers filed into the street, pointing blasters at them as they fled. She heard them shouting orders at the crowd, but couldn't hear what they were saying over the melee. Poe yanked her down behind a low wall and they took cover there.

"How many did you see?" He asked breathlessly.

"5? Maybe 6? Hard to tell with those lights." She answered. He snuck a peek over the top of the stone wall they were crouching behind.

"5. That's doable." He quipped casually. She stared at him, impressed that he could find humor in their situation. He shrugged and gave her a wry smile. He was clearly enjoying this. A cloaked figure stepped out from a nearby alley and fired at the stormtroopers. They began firing back and more figures came out of the darkness to fight back. Poe took the opportunity to run now that they had cover fire. He put her hand on the back of his jacket again and took off, staying low to the ground. They moved from cover to cover, making their way up the street toward the stormtroopers. Poe was firing his blaster as they ran, clearing the way past the makeshift blockade. They ran headlong into an open square with 4 roads heading in each direction. Before they could choose their path stormtroopers appeared all around them. They were surrounded. Tessa and Poe turned back-to-back, squaring off with the enemy.

POE fired the first shot, hitting a stormtrooper in the shoulder. He took another down with a shot to the abdomen and another in the leg. He turned around quickly to grab Tessa, finding her gone. He spun in all directions, searching the square for any sign of her. Suddenly movement caught his eye and he saw her, fighting hand-to-hand with a stormtrooper. She had pulled off her red cowl and was using it to subdue the stormtrooper. She wrapped it around his neck and in a few quick motions had his arm tangled in the loop. She yanked his helmet back and punched him square in the throat, knocking him to the ground. She took his blaster and began firing at the enemy in all directions, hyper focused on her targets. He watched her work, surprised at her skill as a fighter and marksman. Suddenly he was embarrassed for dragging her around like a child. Suddenly another stormtrooper surprised her from behind and struck her with the butt of his weapon. She dropped her blaster and spun around to defend herself. Poe started to run to her but he was engaged from behind as well. Another stormtrooper disarmed him and hit him in the head, nearly knocking him unconscious. His vision darkened around the edges and he felt himself being forced onto his knees. Directly in front of him he saw Tessa wrestling with another stormtrooper. He reached for the knife he kept tucked in his boot, but it was gone. He looked back toward Tessa to tell her to run, then felt the arms that were holding him suddenly loosen. He looked back at the dead stormtrooper, his own knife protruding from the eye of the helmet. Stunned, he looked back at Tessa, who was crouched on the ground, her arm still extended from throwing his knife. She rose quickly and ran over to him, helping him up off the ground. She handed him his blaster and yanked the knife from the dead stormtrooper. She casually wiped the bloody blade on her pant leg and handed it to Poe handle-first.

"Will you stop stealing my weapons?" He exclaimed breathlessly.

"Sorry! I killed him, didn't I?" She replied sharply. There was something different about the way she looked, like a feral felinx that had been backed into a corner. There was a ferocity burning in her eyes that made him wonder about her past.

"Where is your ship?" She asked, changing the subject.

"In a jungle clearing east of the outpost." He answered. She picked up a stormtrooper blaster and started walking. Poe shook his head and followed behind.

They made it out of the outpost without meeting any more patrols, crossing the narrow bridge he had come over earlier. Once they passed inside the dense jungle they slowed their pace. They reached the clearing and he pulled her back at the edge. She turned to question him and he put a finger to his lips to silence her. He carefully scanned the area around the Skiff for any signs that it had been found by the enemy. When he was satisfied that they were safe, he led her to the Skiff and lowered the door. She followed him on board and he raised the door behind them. He immediately took the pilot's seat and began flipping switches and starting the engines.

TESSA lowered herself carefully into the copilot's seat and watched him work. Taking off was his sole focus for the moment, and she was amazed at how fast he worked. He reached up and slowly pushed a lever forward and she felt the ship rising from the ground. From the window she could see the tops of the trees surrounding the outpost. She glanced over at the docking pads below and a chill ran down her spine when she saw the First Order transport vessel docked there. She shook the feeling off and looked away. Somewhere her brother was waiting for news of her whereabouts. She couldn't guess as to why he had suddenly decided to seek her out, but she didn't feel good about it. The Outpost shrank away as they ascended. Once they were safely off the planet, Poe set the navigation and prepped the hyperdrive.

"You might want to sit back." He suggested as he pushed the throttle forward. The Skiff jumped to light speed and she watched as the stars flew past.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, both of them replaying the events of the day in their minds. She glanced at him and noticed the wound under his right eye. A trickle of blood was running slowly down around his cheekbone.

"You're bleeding." She said quietly. He looked surprised and touched his cheek gently with his hand, as if to confirm what she said. "I'll go find a medical kit." She got up and headed to the back of the Skiff, searching through compartments as she went. She found a small medical kit and brought it back up.

"I'm fine. You don't need to do that." He protested as she opened the box and rifled through the bandages.

"Nonsense. I can't have you bleeding to death after what we just went through." She joked. He chuckled and focused on the instrument panel as she worked, cleaning the cut. "There. I think you'll live." She added when she was done.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"Didn't we cover this? How hard did that stormtrooper hit you?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He shook his head. "No...I meant that fight in the square...what was that? Where did that come from?" He asked, flustered.

"You really don't know anything about me, do you?" She asked, sitting down to face him. He shook his head and turned slightly in the seat to face her. "It's a long story, honestly." She said, looking down at her hands.

"We've got nothing but time." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight like that?" He asked. She looked away as though avoiding the question.

"I guess it's time for a 'Hux Family History Lesson.' She answered after a moment, turning her gaze back to him. Something had changed in her expression again. The color in her cheeks was gone and he detected a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Our father was a military man." She began slowly, "He served the Grand Republic Army first, then served the Empire after that. Soon after the transition, he was made the Commandant of the Imperial Academy on Arkanis. That's where we were born." She paused, glancing up at Poe. He motioned silently for her to continue on, so she did.

"He had an affair with our mother, a kitchen worker. _Quite_ the scandal." She forced a small laugh, then her face became serious again. "Our father hated us. We were nothing more than bastards to him. But since he had no children with his wife, he decided to keep us. He was a cruel man. Every breath we took was a black mark on his reputation, and he made sure we paid the price." She pulled her knees to her chest instinctively as she spoke, a cold expression settling on her face. "Armie and I were very close back then. All we had was eachother."

"Wait..._Armie?" _Poe asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, Armie." She laughed. "Short for Armitage. We couldn't pronounce eachother's names when we were young, so we used nicknames and they sort of stuck. I called him Armie and he called me Tessa." She smiled softly to herself. This memory was clearly a good one. He could read her face like an open book. She directed her gaze back to Poe. "I saw that face you made. You may hate my brother but he wasn't always the General Hux you know him to be_. _Once upon a time he was a sickly little boy who took extra beatings to protect his sister. If he hadn't stepped in all those times, our father would have eventually killed me." She snapped, giving him a warning look. Poe sank a little in his seat. He didn't feel sorry for Hux at all, but thinking of the abuse she endured through her childhood saddened him. She continued. "He always seemed to hate me more. I was a headstrong child and Armie only ever wanted to please him. After we left Arkanis, the abuse eventually stopped and he started training us with his soldiers. It wasn't long before Armie began to excel in his studies and father's superiors took notice. Armie wasn't a fighter by any means...he had no strength or endurance. But he has an _amazing_ mind for strategy." Poe resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kept listening. She didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Where Armie excelled in strategy, I excelled in combat. Channeling my hatred for our father has always been my driving force." Her brow furrowed and she clenched her fist. "Father saw my skill as a fighter and he shipped me off to complete my training. I studied close quarters combat and specialized weaponry. The time I spent away from him gave me the freedom to develop a mind of my own. Something my father didn't anticipate." She paused for a moment, as if searching for her next words.

"This part is difficult to explain..." she started, squinting slightly. "I believe it was around this time that our father truly began to lose his mind. He saw us as two sides of a powerful coin. He focused all of his energy on building our individual strengths so that one day he could place Armie in a position of power, and me at my brother's side as his protector and enforcer." She noticed Poe's incredulous expression and laughed. "I know how crazy this all sounds, but it's true. His desire for power drove him mad. His dream was to use our bond as twins to create an unbeatable regime and take control of the Galaxy back by force. But our father failed to see that I, unlike my brother, had no desire to please him and his whole plan eventually blew up in his face. Using the brutal education he had given me, I managed to escape the madness. I guess I can thank him for that much. The irony of it all must have driven him insane." She chuckled. "After the Galactic Concordance was signed, he and Armie fled with what remained of the Empire's forces to the unknown regions and I was finally free to live my life without having to look over my shoulder. Years later Armie sent a messenger to track me down to tell me that our father was dead. He begged me to come back, so I did...I hoped we could reconnect. I missed him terribly...I just wanted to start over and forget about everything that had been done to us. When I arrived on his ship, I found that the boy who had once protected me was gone. Armie had become the man I always hated, cold and calculating. He commanded me to join him, and when I refused, he made me his prisoner. They starved me and beat me, and then every few days he would come and ask me again. I refused every time. Eventually he decided I was a lost cause and sentenced me to death. When his pet Phasma took me to be executed, I managed to fight my way out and I've been hiding ever since." She said with an air of finality.

Poe didn't know what to think. It was an overwhelming story, and would take some time to process. He watched her cautiously, unsure of what to say. She was curled up defensively in the copilot's seat. Her arms were folded around her body, and she was trembling slightly. Poe took off his jacket and held it out to her.

"No, no...You don't have to do that. I'm fine..." she protested.

"You're cold, I can tell. Just take the jacket." He insisted. She begrudgingly accepted it and put it on.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

They travelled in silence for a while. He thought about her story over and over, trying to understand what she must be feeling. Suddenly he realized what General Organa had asked her to do.

"She asked you to go back to your brother as a spy, didn't she?" He asked quietly. She shuddered and wrapped the jacket tightly around her as if to shield herself from something.

"She did." Tessa replied after a long pause. "And now you know why I can't do that." She added firmly.

"Are you sure your brother would still want to kill you if he thought you were coming to join him?" He asked. She didn't answer. "I only meant that if you _were_ to change your mind, and somehow you could send word to him that you were ready to join the First Order, maybe he would receive you with open arms." He clarified. She took a deep breath and considered the question for a moment.

"It's not the fear of death that stops me. It's the temptation of going _dark_." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Poe looked at her, confused.

"Going _dark_?" He asked, confused.

"I don't mean like the "force" or the "dark side" or anything like that..." she said quickly. "I mean the darkness that comes with power. I've seen what it does to people. Power is addictive and corrosive. It can turn even the best men into savage beasts. My brother loved me once. He loved me so much that he put his own life on the line for me. Power has turned him into a monster. He cares for nothing but himself. He wants to win above all else and he'll do anything to ensure that he does." Her voice was low and shaky. He finally understood what drove her. She wasn't worried about being hurt or killed, she was afraid that she'd become like her father if she assumed her place beside her brother. Poe mulled this revelation over in his mind, trying to think of a way to make it work. He honestly hated the idea of letting her walk into the proverbial fire, but admitted that the plan was the best option they had. With her inside the First Order and in an unquestionable position of power, she could provide the greatest amount of intel...and with Hux's unwavering trust she could do it without being detected.

After some time had passed, he glanced at her and found that she had drifted off to sleep. She was curled up in the seat, still facing him, resting her head on the back of the seat. Her expression had softened as she slept, no sign of pain or darkness lingered on her face. Now that he could really study her face, he saw how truly different she was from her brother. She had the same fair complexion as Hux did, but she had a smattering of freckles on her cheeks and across her nose, giving her a healthier color. She obviously spent more time in the sunlight than Hux did. They both had the telltale Hux-red hair, but hers seemed to be a warmer shade. Her unkempt curls gave her a softer look. A few stray curls had fallen down over her eyes as she slept and he resisted the urge to brush them back with his hand. Something in him warmed at the sight of her bundled up in his jacket. He shrugged the thought away and spent the rest of the journey watching the stars fly past.


	4. Chapter 4

TESSA woke just as they were approaching a lush green planet. She stretched and yawned, catching Poe's attention.

"Oh, you're awake. I had to get clearance to land, sorry if I woke you." He apologized.

"You didn't." She replied. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Where are we?"

"D'Qar. General Organa's Resistance Base. I'm sure the General will want to speak with you as soon as you've had a chance to rest." He answered. He was all business, his focus never straying from the task at hand.

He gently landed the Skiff on the pad outside the hangar. As soon as they had touched down, the hangar blast doors opened and a group of people walked out to meet them. Tessa followed Poe to the rear of the skiff and he stopped at the hatch, hand on the control panel.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She answered, exhaling. He opened the hatch and stepped out. She took another deep breath and followed. As they stepped out onto the pad, she felt all eyes on her. Suddenly she realized she had forgotten to take off Poe's jacket and cursed herself for the blunder. She felt her face redden with embarrassment.

General Organa was the first to greet them. She wrapped Poe in a warm embrace and then took Tessa's hands in hers.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Tessa. Thank you for agreeing to come meet with me." She said warmly.

"Likewise, General." Tessa replied, smiling. "Though I didn't really have much choice in the matter." She added with a laugh. Poe shrugged and chuckled.

General Organa smiled and led her toward the hangar. "We're in the process of finding a private space for you to stay. I'm sure you'll be wanting to rest and clean up—" she was interrupted by a cry of dismay from a young woman working nearby. Tessa whirled around, searching for the source. She noticed several people pointing skyward, and her heart dropped when she saw it. A bright red beam of light was streaking across the sky. They watched in horror as the beam separated into smaller pulses of red light. Suddenly the onlookers were gasping and crying out as the pulses abruptly stopped and ended in multiple explosions. She assumed they had struck their targets, whatever they were. Tessa couldn't tell what she was seeing. General Organa squeezed her hand tightly and didn't let go. It took a moment for Tessa to realize what was happening.

"Hosnian Prime." Poe whispered, his voice shaking. "They destroyed Hosnian Prime." There was a moment where no one made a sound, save for the young girl who had first cried out...she was crying softly, sitting on the ground. An older man was trying to comfort her quietly.

Suddenly a shout came from behind them in the hangar, startling them all. "General! General!" A woman came running out of the blast doors as fast as her legs could carry her. "We've received a distress signal from Takodana." She exclaimed breathlessly. "They're under attack by the First Order."

"Maz." Leia said quietly. She let go of Tessa's hand and waved at Poe and the others. "Don't just stand there, scramble those fighters!" She ordered, pointing at the row of X-Wings parked along the pad. She waved another pilot down. "Prepare a troop transport. We'll follow behind to assist survivors." She said calmly. Tessa was amazed at the way she was able to remain cool-headed at a time like this. Her thoughts went back to the scene she had just witnessed, and to Armie. _How could he do something like this_? She questioned.

She watched quietly and stayed out of the way. Pilots and droids were hurrying to the X-Wings, preparing for battle. None of them showed any signs of worry or fear, only focus and determination. She was impressed at how ready they all were to jump in and fight back, no questions asked. She saw Poe emerge a few moments later fully dressed in a bright orange flight suit. His black and red helmet was tucked under his arm as he headed out of the hangar, heading in her direction. As he approached, he stopped a young woman who was walking toward the base.

"This is Tessa, a guest of General Organa." He explained quickly. "As soon as you can, take her to my quarters so she can clean up and rest until the General gets back." He ordered.

"Your quarters? I couldn't...I'll be fine in whatever barracks are available." Tessa protested.

"I don't have time to argue about this." He replied sharply. "It's just temporary until we can make other arrangements for you." He pulled her aside quietly, softening his voice. "Sorry to leave you like this, but I really have to go...as soon as the squadron is off Dani is going to show you where to go." He pointed to the young woman he had stopped a moment ago. Tessa nodded in agreement. She felt like there was something to be said in the moment but the words were lost on her. She watched him as he walked away, feeling a sudden strange tightness in her chest. _Say something..._she said to herself.

"Hey, Flyboy." She called out to him. He stopped and turned around. "Don't die." She said with a wry smile. He laughed and gave her a mock salute, then jogged off toward his X-Wing.

One by one the X-Wings took off and left the planet, disappearing into the blue sky. The transport ship carrying General Organa and other auxiliary resistance members followed after.

Once they were gone the base felt like an abandoned space. The silence was strange after so much noise and activity. Dani, the young woman Poe had introduced her to, found Tessa standing alone on the pad.

"You can follow me, ma'am." She said with a smile. "We'll find you some clean clothes to change into."

"It's Tessa, please...none of this 'ma'am' business." Tessa replied lightheartedly. Dani smiled and nodded, then led the way inside the base. She regarded the exterior of the low building as they walked toward it. The hangar appeared to be the largest part. The rest of the low building looked as though it was in danger of being reclaimed by the jungle that surrounded it. Inside it was much larger than Tessa had realized. Even with all the pilots and techs and medics that had gone to battle, the base was still humming with activity inside. They passed through the corridors, often having to step aside for someone making their way past. Everyone smiled and greeted them as they went. They were all busy, each performing some individual task, all doing their part to support the Resistance. No matter how big or small their part was to play, it all mattered. She was in awe at how smoothly everything was running. There were people cleaning, others moving equipment or fixing things...a well-oiled machine in motion.

Dani made a quick stop in a small room and gathered some clothes in her size. There were racks and shelves lined up all the way to the back of the room, holding various crates and boxes and loose equipment. Dani handed her the neatly folded uniform and then led her down two flights of stairs and past the barracks to the officers' wing. At the end of the long corridor, she stopped at a closed door. The brown placard on the door read 'Commander' in white lettering. Dani opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Tessa to step into the room.

"The washroom is there, if you'd like to take a shower." Dani said, pointing to the door across the room. "If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask using this intercom." She added with a smile. Tessa thanked her and the girl left, closing the door behind her. Tessa placed the folded clothes on the table beside the door and took a look around the room. The small room was plain, no decoration anywhere. The floor was like solid stone, smooth and gray. She could tell the walls had been painted white at one time, but the color had faded over time and was now a darker tan shade. The space was clean and tidy, nothing out of place and no grime to be seen. There was a modest bed large enough for one person against the wall. It had been made up with great care. The blanket was pulled tightly across, not a wrinkle to be seen. _Clearly made by a military man.._.she thought to herself, seeing the folded corners of the sheets. The small desk in the corner was empty, and above it were various patches and squadron insignia pinned to the wall. There was no window, which made her wonder whether she was underground in this section of the base. It felt like she was back in the barracks at her combat academy. She crossed the room to look at the patches hanging above the desk, and caught sight of herself in the mirror on his closet door. She realized she was still wearing his jacket and took it off quickly, hanging it on the chair at the desk. Strangely, it was beginning to feel like more than just a jacket.

Turning back to the mirror, she carefully regarded her reflection. Her curly hair was a tangled mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was sporting a light bruise at her hairline above her right eye from the fight on Batuu, and was covered in dirt. The stormtrooper's blood from Poe's knife had dried where she wiped it on her pant leg. _No wonder they were all staring...you look a fright! _She thought to herself. She went back to the table and grabbed the fresh uniform and opened the door to the washroom. Inside was a toilet, a small sink with a mirrored cabinet above it, and a tiny closet-like shower. She closed the door behind her and locked it, and turned the water on in the shower. It didn't warm up quite as much as she had wished, but it was clean water just the same. She quickly undressed and piled her dirty clothes neatly in the corner, and then stepped under the running water. It was chilly at first, then felt better once she was used to it. She looked around for shampoo, but only saw a single bottle of soap on the ledge. _Just like a man to use one soap for everything..._ she mused, shaking her head. The scent reminded her vaguely of him. She forced the fleeting thought out of her mind and cursed under her breath. She did not need this distraction. She ran her fingers through her curls to try and detangle as much as she could. She turned the water off and stepped out, taking a clean towel from the shelf beside the shower and wrapping herself in it for warmth. After drying off, she put on the uniform. The shirt was white linen, loose fitting and comfortable. The fatigue pants were a thick, durable fabric in a light forest green shade. She tucked the shirt into the waistband and put her belt back on, then tucked the legs of the pants into her boots. She squeezed some water out of her hair and then braided it loosely in the back to keep it out of the way. Her bangs hung in loose curls at her temples, framing her face. She scrubbed and rinsed her own dirty clothes in the sink until the dirt and dust had washed away. She scrubbed the blood stain as best she could, but it would not come out. _Oh, well..._she thought, exhaling. She rung the water out and hung the shirt and pants on the towel rack on the wall.

She went back out into the larger room, picking up the vest Dani had given her. It was made from a thick, black material and had a high collar. The Resistance emblem sewn onto the left chest caught her eye and she considered what it would mean to wear it. She felt like the uniform itself was a statement, but the emblem on the vest was clearly a display of loyalty to the Resistance. She sat down on the bed, holding the vest in her hands. Her mind wandered back to the people she had seen in the base, all working diligently for their cause. She thought about the pilots that ran straight towards danger at a moment's notice, knowing that they could easily be killed. They all had a purpose, something she never had. She had always remained neutral...never wanting to join her brother, but never willing to openly oppose him. It wasn't fear, it was something else...Guilt? Love?

She laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Seeing this place and all the work they were doing stirred something inside her. She wanted a purpose. She knew what she had to do, but didn't know if she had the courage to do it. She knew Leia would ask her again, it was only a matter of time until that difficult conversation would come up. Could she still say 'no' after what she witnessed today? The First Order couldn't be allowed to possess a weapon like that...how many lives could be saved if she put aside her own feelings and joined the Resistance? She knew she was the best option...she knew Armie would accept her if she went to him willingly. She did worry about what she might have to do to prove her loyalty...she was certain that she would be tested. She remained there for a long time, weighing the options in her mind. After some time had passed, the intercom by the door beeped and Dani's voice came through the speaker.

"Tessa, the squadron is returning. I thought you might want to know."

"Yes, thank you Dani. I'm on my way up." Tessa said quickly. She jumped out of bed and pulled the vest on. Her mind was made up, and she needed to see the General immediately.

POE and his Black Squadron had successfully fought off the enemy tie fighters and managed to take out their ground support at the same time. Adrenaline coursed through his body, making his heart race. They had won the battle with no casualties, though Maz Kanata's castle had been destroyed by the enemy before they arrived. The General's transport had landed safely on the ground to tend to survivors while Poe and a few of the black squadron X-Wings waited just outside of the planet's orbit to escort the transport back to the base. The rest had already been sent back to D'Qar. A fleeting thought of having someone back on D'Qar waiting for him crossed his mind, but he pushed it away. He needed to stay focused, and knew realistically that those feelings were all in his head. Once all the survivors had been patched up and loaded onto the transport, they left Takodana and headed home, accompanied by Han Solo's Millenium Falcon, which Poe was surprised to see following the General's transport. One by one they jumped to light speed for the short trip back to base.

As they landed back on D'Qar, his comrades were all greeting and hugging one another, happy to see that their friends had come back safely. They were all fueled by the thrill of the fight. He opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder beside his X-Wing, removing his helmet when he reached the ground. He glanced around, a small part of him hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but she was nowhere to be found. He was a little disappointed by her absence. Suddenly he heard a familiar beeping and chirping and spun around to find BB-8 barreling toward him on the landing pad.

"BB-8! Buddy!" He exclaimed happily, kneeling to greet and inspect the droid. BB-8 chirped animatedly. _Finn? Here? _Poe thought, trying to interpret the excited beeping of the droid. He rose to his feet and looked around and saw his friend and rescuer standing not far from him. They locked eyes and Poe nearly burst with happiness. They ran and embraced each other warmly, happy to see the other one alive.

"I thought you were dead!" Poe exclaimed, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I though _you _were dead!" Finn answered.

Poe looked over his friend, seeing that he wasn't injured from the crash and suddenly recognized his own lucky flight jacket. "That's my jacket!" He exclaimed, laughing. Finn started to take it off, but Poe stopped him. "Keep it, buddy. Looks good on you."

"Thanks." Finn said appreciatively. The pair walked into the hangar together, Finn recounting his journey from Jakku to Han's smuggling ship, to Takodana, and then to the base. BB-8 followed behind them into the pilot ready room. Poe listened intently to Finn's account while he took off his flight suit and gear. The other pilots in the room were doing the same, chatting excitedly as they stuffed the thick flight suits into the lockers along the wall. Poe sat down beside Finn on the bench, taking a minute to breathe.

"You completed my mission. You brought BB-8 back home. I don't know how to thank you." He said, relieved to have both his droid and his friend back.

"It was nothing." Finn quipped jokingly. They both laughed and left the ready room. When they stepped into the hangar, Poe caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye and his heart warmed when he saw her. She was wearing a Resistance uniform and had her hair pulled back in a loose braid. She was talking with General Organa, her back to Poe and Finn. He started to approach, but stopped suddenly when the General saw him and shook her head inconspicuously. Tessa noticed and glanced back to see what the General was looking at, and when she saw Poe she gave him an awkward, almost pained half-smile and turned away again. The pair walked away from them and went into the base. He had a bad feeling about whatever they had been discussing. He wanted to follow, but he knew better than to meddle. He took Finn to the mess hall to eat a quick meal. Soon after they finished eating, they were called to the war room to discuss the new weapon the First Order had used on the Hosnian System. Finn had inside knowledge of the weapon and its location. Poe led the way to the war room, silently wondering if she would be there.

TESSA hurried along behind one of the General's close advisers. She had agreed to spy on her brother for the Resistance and was being taken to the landing pad by a less-traveled path to avoid being seen. They had first stopped off in a secluded equipment room where she had been given some things for the journey: a black cloak with a hood, a blaster and a holster, and a small black wrist link communicator to send news back. Dani had met her there with the clothes she had left in Poe's quarters. She changed quickly and returned the uniform to Dani. She was wearing the cloak now with the hood pulled up to hide her conspicuous hair in case they were spotted leaving the base. As they hurried along, she recalled her brief conversation with Leia:

She had found the General in the hangar and told her that she had decided to help the Resistance. Leia was clearly happy to hear this news, but she couldn't hide the worried look in her eyes when she looked at Tessa. She told the General that she wanted to leave as soon as possible, and she didn't want anyone else to know she was going. It was imperative that she left without learning too much about their plans, in case things didn't go well with her brother, and Leia agreed. After seeing Poe in the hangar, Leia had moved their meeting to a private place. There they discussed all the details about her mission: her cover story, where she would be dropped off to turn herself in to a First Order patrol, how to get the messages back to the Resistance, what to do if she needed to escape, etc. The plan was for a small transport ship to take her to Akiva, an outer-rim planet that was known to side with the First Order. The pilot was to drop her off in an uninhabited area and she would go on foot to the city of Myrra from there to seek out a First Order patrol. From then on she'd have to figure things out as she went. Before she left her, Leia had hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "may the force be with you." She had never understood the sentiment before, but in that moment it made her feel stronger somehow. The two shared a warm smile and then she was ushered out by the man who led her up to the hangar now.

POE looked around for Tessa when they entered the war room. He was met with disappointment again, finding that she was not in attendance. The General called Finn over to the command center and asked him to tell them everything he knew about the weapon. He obliged, going into great detail. Poe's attention was elsewhere. The little details didn't mean much to him, as long as he knew what to hit he would get the job done. As his mind wandered, he heard the faint yet familiar sound of the hangar's blast doors opening from above them. He glanced at General Organa, who was staring at him with a worried expression on her face. Suddenly he realized what was happening. Tessa was sneaking away to fulfill Leia's mission.

"Is that what I think it is?" Poe asked angrily, interrupting the briefing. The General eyed him warily and didn't answer, but he saw all the answer he needed on her face. Before she could yell out his name to stop him he had turned and left the room, breaking into a run in the corridor. People jumped out of his way as he ran, seemingly confused at his hurry. He made it to the hangar door and burst through it. He noticed the small transport parked on the pad, hatch open. He ran across the hangar, dodging droids and techs to get to the pad. Finally he saw her walking up the ramp to board the transport.

"Tessa!" He called out breathlessly. She spun around and pulled the black hood off her head when she saw him. She had a pained look on her face. He ran up to the transport and she walked down the ramp to meet him. "You were just going to sneak away?" He accused, his voice harsher than he meant it to be.

"I have to do this. I thought leaving quietly would be best. I'm sorry." She explained calmly. Her brow was furrowed with concern, but her voice gave nothing away.

"What happened? What made you change your mind?" He asked in disbelief. Her green eyes regarded him uneasily.

"I don't understand why you're angry. You brought me here for this very purpose!" She said, her voice raising.

"I didn't realize the danger before...after seeing what that weapon can do, I don't think it's safe for you to go to him." He replied. Her eyes narrowed suddenly.

"To hell with the danger." She yelled back. "He can destroy whole _planets_. _Multiple _planets _simultaneously. _He has to be stopped."

"And you're the one who has to do it?" He asked incredulously. She sighed heavily and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the noise of the transport.

"Think of the lives that can be spared if we succeed." She said softly. "You know I'm the best option we have at this point." She watched his face as he thought about what to say. He didn't want her to go.

"Tessa, I—" he started. She put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I know. Please don't say it." She said quietly. He dropped his gaze, unsure how to navigate this situation. Wordlessly he pulled her in and hugged her. She returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest. Neither of them spoke. They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms for a time. Suddenly, the transport pilot called out to her, and she slowly let go and backed away.

"I'll see you when this is all over." She said with a pained smile. He nodded and watched as she walked back up the ramp.

"Hey, Tessa," he called out, stopping her. She turned around and looked at him. "Don't die." He said, forcing a smile.

"I won't." She replied, laughing. She entered the vessel and the hatch closed behind her. He backed away and watched the transport take off, wondering if he'd ever see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the feedback! I have gotten a few private messages asking about my inspiration for Tessa, so I thought I'd address it. She is a mixture of two strong female characters: Hattie Shaw (Hobbs and Shaw) and Black Widow (Marvel). I love both of these fierce characters and took the best parts of them and their personalities to create Tessa.***_

TESSA snuck one last look at Poe from the window of the transport as they lifted off. He was still standing where she left him, his dark, wavy hair blowing in the wind. She wished that there had been more time to truly get to know him. She knew the odds of seeing him again were slim, given the danger they were all in. She sat down on the bench that lined the side of the vessel and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. "_That was exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid..."_ she said to herself, exasperated. All she could see in her mind were those deep brown eyes begging her not to go. She hated to admit how close she was to calling the whole mission off after seeing him like that. This was all new territory for her. She'd never been close to anyone but Armie...and never allowed herself to trust anyone but him. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and forced the feelings away. This mission needed all of her focus. There was no room for a distraction like this in her life, and Poe Dameron was exactly that. A tall, dark, charming distraction. The pilot announced that they were about to jump to lightspeed and she buckled in, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She would have to convince Armie and everyone else that she was truly joining them. It wouldn't be easy, but as long as she stayed quiet and kept her feelings buried she could fly under their radar. She closed her eyes and practiced her story over and over in her head, thinking that eventually she'd start to believe it herself.

POE watched until the transport was completely gone from his sight. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make sense of the empty feeling he was left with. She was walking into certain death and he had been the one to bring her here to do it. He wished that they had met in another time, where there were no dangerous missions, no battles to fight. He walked slowly back into the hangar as the blast doors were closing. He went straight to his quarters, ignoring everyone he passed along the way. He wanted to be alone and rest. He entered his room and shut the door behind him. He stood facing the door, resting his forehead against the metal.

"Poe." He heard a familiar voice say his name. He sighed and turned around, finding General Organa seated at his desk. Her face was full of worry.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" He said, half-inquiring and half-accusing. He knew Leia was force-sensitive, and could sometimes see how the future might play out. "You sent me to get her knowing I'd develop these..._feelings._" He said bitterly. He sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting for her to confirm what he already knew.

"It's not exactly like that, Poe." She said calmly. "I had a feeling that you and Tessa _could_ become close. I just didn't know how close. I sent you to get her because you were the only one I trusted with that mission. I never meant to hurt you."

He relaxed slightly, her warm voice comforting him. "What now?" He asked quietly. Leia sighed and leaned forward in the chair.

"Now we fight." She said matter-of-factly. "I need you to focus on the task at hand and let Tessa focus on hers. She's got enough on her plate without some handsome, brave, hot-shot pilot trying to steal her heart." She added, laughing. Poe chuckled and looked down at his hands. She was right, as usual. "Before she left she had one condition for agreeing to this mission. Against my better judgment, I agreed to it." She said, standing and walking over to him. He looked up as she held out a wrist link to him. "Her one demand was that _you_ have the only receiver to her communicator. They're encrypted, so you're the only one who can communicate with her. _Don't_ make me regret giving this to you." She said firmly, giving him a half smile. He nodded, taking the communicator from her outstretched hand.

"You have my word, General." He said smiling. She patted his cheek with her hand and started toward the door, stopping in the threshold.

"You coming, Commander?" She asked quickly, "You missed the briefing after you ran out like a lunatic." She quipped lightheartedly.

"Sorry, General. It won't happen again." He said, standing.

"Oh, something tells me it probably will." She replied jokingly. They walked back to the war room together, arm in arm.

Everyone was waiting for them when they arrived, and Poe apologized quickly for the disruption before. Once that was out of the way, they went over the plan again. The Starkiller Base used the power of suns to fire the weapon. Finn pointed out the target of attack, a large thermal oscillator located behind the main base. A ground team consisting of Finn, Han, and Chewie would get in and locate the girl that Ren had abducted from Takodana, and then find a way to render the oscillator vulnerable to attack from the air. They had to act soon, as the Starkiller was already consuming a nearby sun to recharge the weapon and had been turned to point directly at their location. The pilots donned their flight suits and hopped into their X-Wings. Han, Chewie, and Finn loaded the Millennium Falcon with gear for the ground mission and took off first. Han had a plan to get through the shield so they could disable it for the fighter squadron. Poe sat down in the cockpit of his fighter and started his checklist. Once he was done, he put his helmet on and closed the hatch. The last thing he did before he took off was check to make sure his link to Tessa was safely secured to his wrist.

TESSA's stomach was in knots as the transport landed on Akiva. The resistance pilot opened the hatch for her and wished her well. She forced a smile and thanked him, and then set off on foot toward the city. When she was a safe distance away, the transport left to head back to D'Qar. As she watched it disappear, she was painfully aware of how alone she was and fear rose up inside of her. She took a few deep breaths, mustered some courage and started walking. There was no sign of any inhabitants where they had left her, but as she walked she began to see little houses and farms scattered along the way. Once in a while she'd see someone watching her, clearly suspicious of the hooded traveler walking by. She kept her gaze forward, focusing on the next step. Leia had told her there would be a garrison in Myrra, and she was to find it and turn herself over to them as soon as she arrived. She wondered how she would be received, and decided that she needed to act the part if she wanted to fit into the First Order without raising suspicion. She thought about her brother, and began to practice walking and talking like him. Some of it felt so silly that she laughed out loud at herself. She felt a little better after that. Soon she had perfected the art of being a Hux: stand up straight and tall, chin up, look down your nose at everyone and everything, maintain a cold and emotionless expression.

As she approached the city, she immersed herself in the cold 'Hux' persona and went over her story again in her head. She and Leia had come up with the cover story together, and she hoped it would be convincing enough to fool Armie. The story was that she was afraid to join him before, and that she hid because she was ashamed. When his patrols came to get her on Batuu, she was captured by the Resistance and held in a Resistance cruiser. She heard them talking about attacking the First Order, and knew that she needed to warn her brother before they could get to him. When she was able, she overpowered a guard and stole an escape pod from the ship and crashed it on Akiva, where she walked to Myrra and located the garrison there.

As she rehearsed her story, she began filling it with some details as best she could, knowing that he would have questions. Her brother was a keen observer, so she would have to almost believe the lie herself in order to make this work. As she approached the city, the sounds of speeders and voices grew louder. Myrra was a busy city with narrow streets that hummed with life. She kept her black hood pulled down low and stayed to the edge of the road to avoid getting run over by one of the many small speeders that were racing up and down the streets and channels. Her presence attracted some attention from the inhabitants, most likely due to her cloaked appearance. People here were nosy and highly suspicious of newcomers. She maintained her 'Hux' persona as she made her way through the city, ignoring the stares and keeping her gaze forward. She noticed a young man standing near the next corner, wearing what appeared to be some sort of uniform that she didn't recognize. A city security officer, maybe? She wasn't sure, but decided to ask him about the garrison. She walked right up to him, making sure to radiate an air of self-importance. She pushed back her black hood when she reached him.

"You, sir," she called out authoritatively, "I'm looking for the First Order garrison that is stationed here. Where can I find them?" she snapped her fingers at him as she spoke. The persona was working...he looked up at her with wide, nervous eyes. "I don't have all day." She added when he hesitated.

"S-sorry, ma'am. They're at the docking bay...by the cargo area." he stammered nervously, pointing down the street.

She felt sorry for the man now, but gave nothing away. "And how far down is it, exactly?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"Just a few blocks. I can take you there, if you'd like-" he offered quickly.

"Not necessary. I'll find it myself." she snapped. He looked as though he had just been slapped. She walked away in the direction he had pointed, smiling to herself. She was proud of that performance. "_So this is what Armie must feel like..." _She mused silently. She pulled her hood back up and followed the steady flow of traffic down the side of the street. The crowd of people seemed to dissipate the further she walked, and soon she found that she was one of very few heading for the docking bay. She caught a glimpse of the docking bay up ahead, immediately recognizing the First Order ships docked there. When she spotted the stormtroopers moving around the area, her stomach dropped. _"Keep it together, Tessa." _She told herself, trying to calm down. She made a last-second decision to ditch her blaster, not wanting to push her luck with the guards. She ducked into an alley to her right and took off the belt and holster that she had brought from D'Qar. She stashed the holster and blaster in a crate of junk in the alley and then continued toward the garrison.

She noticed the two stormtroopers who appeared to be standing guard over the docking bays and walked casually in their direction. They saw her approaching and ordered her to stop and identify herself. She took a deep breath and stopped, pushing back her black hood. "_No turning back now._" She said to herself.

"My name is Tressida Hux. I demand that you take me to my brother, General Armitage Hux, immediately." She commanded in a firm voice. They two stormtroopers glanced at each other with what she assumed were dumbfounded expressions beneath their helmets. One of them ordered the other to go find their commanding officer. He took off quickly, heading toward the ship on the closest docking bay. "Did you hear me? I said you are to take me to General Hux immediately, he is expecting me. I don't think you want to make him wait." She said louder, stepping toward the remaining stormtrooper. He fidgeted with his blaster nervously, but did not raise it toward her. "_That's a g__ood sign..."_ She thought to herself. The other stormtrooper came back from the docking bay, followed by a First Order officer dressed in a light gray uniform. As soon as his eyes met Tessa's his face paled slightly, a sign that he recognized her or at least her resemblance to her brother. He quickened his pace as he approached her.

"Miss Hux, is it? Lieutenant Grest at your service." He said calmly. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting. The General has been searching for you. He will be pleased to see you." He looked pleased with himself as he spoke. She realized bringing her back to Armie would likely win him a promotion. She wouldn't make this easy on him at all, and the thought made her want to smile. Instead she glared at him. His smile faded and he beckoned her to follow him, talking as he walked.

"I am sorry to report that our departure will be delayed slightly. We are still loading supplies from the warehouse." He apologized.

"Delayed? How delayed?" She asked curtly. "I have urgent news for the General that cannot wait." She added firmly, planting the first seed of her cover story. He nodded quickly, leading her to the transport vessel that sat on the docking bay. He paled again and swallowed hard.

"I will tell the crew to work as quickly as they can, but I'm afraid we won't be able to return to the cruiser for several hours." He cringed slightly as he said this, watching for her reaction. She glared at him as coldly as she could, and he squirmed under her gaze.

After watching the poor man sweat for a moment, she finally responded. "Well don't just stand there, Lieutenant! Get them moving so we can get underway." She snapped, motioning toward the warehouse. He nodded quickly and hastened away. She watched him disappear into the warehouse and she took a seat inside the transport. She enjoyed that a little too much. She needed to be careful not to lose sight of her real mission. Her mind wandered back to D'Qar and to Poe, and suddenly she remembered her wrist link and wondered if Leia had given him the receiver. She considered sending a message, but decided not to. It wasn't for idle chat, it was only for important information. She closed her eyes and pictured him, wondering what he was doing now.

POE and the rest of Black Squadron had jumped out of lightspeed just as the Starkiller's outer shields went down.

"They did it! The shield is down!" Poe exclaimed into the comm. The voices of his comrades came through, whooping and cheering for the ground team. They went straight for their target, the large thermal oscillator positioned to the rear of the main base. As they approached, he caught a glimpse of enemy Tie fighters coming straight for them. "We've got a lot of company!" He announced, turning his attention to the enemy fighters. All other worries faded away as he engaged the enemy. He was in his element, evading their weapons and taking them out as he went. He managed to destroy a few of their surface-to-air canons as they buzzed the base. His adrenaline was flowing freely, and with every opportunity he got to fly down over the oscillator he would fire on it. His hits didn't seem to be affecting it much. He jumped on the ground team comm and hailed Finn.

"Ground team! Our weapons are useless on that oscillator. Anything you can do from down there?" He asked. Finn's voice came back over almost immediately.

"Han has a plan. He said you'll know when you see it." Finn replied cryptically. Poe shook his head and focused all of his attention on the enemy fighters.

"Poe! I've got two on my tail I can't shake!" A voice belonging to Snap Wexley called out over the comm.

"I see them. Hang on, Snap!" Poe responded, falling in behind the Tie fighters. They dodged the first few shots but he managed to take out the first one without much trouble. The second one was clearly a decent pilot, since they were managing to avoid all attempts to bring them down. The Tie fighter broke off of Snap's tail and Poe pursued it. After some daring maneuvers just above the treeline, one of his shots landed and the Tie fighter went down, exploding on impact. He whooped happily at the sight. Suddenly another voice came across the comm.

"Look! There's a hole in the oscillator! I saw an explosion!" Poe flew by for a better look, and sure enough there was a large split in the shell of the oscillator. The sides of the gaping hole were still burning from the explosion.

"This is it!" He exclaimed. "Black squadron, cover me. I'm going in to finish this." a chorus of acknowledgment came through, and Poe dipped down to destroy the oscillator. He flew his X-Wing into the gaping hole like threading a needle. Once inside, he fired on the inner walls of the chamber, setting off a chain reaction of explosions. The harvested sun's energy became too much for the damaged oscillator to handle, and just as Poe flew back out through the opening the whole device exploded. He watched as the ground below shook and began to crack, and he silently hoped that the ground team had made it out safely. He and his squad remained, circling the area, searching for any sign of the ground team or the Millenium Falcon. His eyes scanned the ground as he made pass after pass over the area, and his adrenaline high was replaced with worry and anxiety. He thought he caught glimpses of light in the dense forest below a few times, but wasn't sure what he was seeing. The ground itself was cracking and splitting, revealing the stored solar energy deep below the crust. He knew it was only a matter of time before the whole planet exploded from the stress, and though he hated to even consider leaving Finn, Han, and Chewie behind, he knew he would have to lead the squadron out before too long. Suddenly, a bright light lit the forest a little ways off, and the Millenium Falcon burst from the treetops. He breathed a sigh of relief, announced the sighting to the rest of the squadron, and they departed. Just as he expected, the planet went up in a cataclysmic burst of fire and solar energy behind them as they fled. They managed to escape unscathed, and jumped to lightspeed for the journey home.

He carefully landed his starfighter on the pad back at base and practically jumped out of the cockpit. He ran directly for the Millenium Falcon, which was just landing on the other end of the pad. The ramp lowered and Chewie stepped out, carrying an unconscious Finn in his arms. Poe's heart dropped when he saw his unconscious friend and he called for a medical team that was staging nearby. They lowered Finn gently onto the medical cart and he was rushed away for treatment. Poe turned around and saw a young girl dressed in scavenger garb standing just at the bottom of the ramp. "_This must be the girl Finn was talking about..."_ He thought to himself. He saw General Organa approaching her and decided to follow the medical team instead to check on Finn. All around him, people were celebrating the well-earned victory, but he didn't feel much like celebrating. The only people he'd be interested in seeing at the moment were Tessa and Finn, and she was gone and he was seriously injured. He went straight to the sick bay to check on Finn after he took off his flight suit and gear.

TESSA had waited for what felt like hours before they had completed loading the ships with supplies. Lieutenant Grest returned to check on her many times while she waited, partly a polite gesture, and she assumed the other part was to make sure his prize hadn't wandered off. She pretended not to see the relieved look on his face when he saw her still sitting there in the transport. This time when he came he was practically beaming, and reported that they would be heading back to the cruiser that was orbiting the planet very soon. She decided to give him a tiny ray of hope.

"Very good, Lieutenant. Your hard work has not gone unnoticed. I will be sure to pass along your name to the General when we are reunited." She lied, giving him an imperious smile. He was delighted to hear this, and could barely find the words to thank her. Little did he know, she would forget his name after this. She waved him away unceremoniously and sat alone again until the transport began to fill with the armor-clad stormtroopers. She could feel the tension in the transport as they filed in and sat down. She kept silent, focused on maintaining her persona. The vessels took off one by one and left Akiva for the First Order cruiser. _"Deep breaths...don't let them see you sweat..."_ she told herself as they traveled. Soon she heard the pilot giving the large ship their clearance code, and they were given instructions to land. Soon they were landing in a large hangar bay on the ship, and the hatch was opened. Lieutenant Grest came to personally escort her off the vessel, a seemingly honorable gesture, but she knew it was so he would be sure to get the credit for locating her. They were met at the bottom of the ramp by other uniformed officers. She spotted a teal uniform with Captain's insignia on the chest, immediately recognizing him as the highest ranking officer in the group, and gravitated toward him. He was older, with graying brown hair showing at his temples. He reached out his hand and she shook it.

"Miss Hux. I am Captain Barrex. We are honored to have you on board." He said curtly. "After the Lieutenant sent word of your arrival, I had private officers' quarters prepared for you." She nodded approvingly.

"Thank you, Captain. I am grateful for the gesture. I would ask for a change of clothes, if possible. I don't want the General to see me in such a state when we meet." She replied, more of a demand than a request. The Captain dipped his head in acknowledgement and snapped his fingers, and a gray-clad woman scurried off to complete the task. He beckoned her to follow him and waved off the rest of the group, escorting her himself.

"I had the pleasure of serving under your father, at one time. I was a cadet at the Imperial Academy and was fortunate enough to be mentored by him. He was truly a formidable man." He said, assuming she would take it as a complement. She resisted the urge to shudder at the mention of her father. Instead she forced a half-smile.

"He was indeed." She replied shortly. "How long have you served under my brother?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Since the day your father passed away." He replied. "It is an honor to continue to serve the Hux family. I see so much of your father in the General, if I may be so bold to say it." He added. Tessa caught herself before she laughed out loud. This man clearly worshiped the ground her father had walked on, and now Armie. She wondered if he knew about the abuse they endured at the hands of his beloved mentor. The man droned on as they walked, praising Armie and their father as though they were gods among men. Tessa felt sick to her stomach and silently hoped she wouldn't have to endure this level of boot-licking every time she met someone that had known him. They arrived at the door to her quarters and the Captain opened the door for her and ushered her inside. It was a cold, pristine space, void of any warmth or comfort. She had expected as much, and made a show of walking around, inspecting everything.

"Please make yourself comfortable. We will be underway very soon. I will need to lock the door for your safety, I hope you understand. If you should require anything, please use the intercom by the door." He said politely. She stifled a chuckle. Lock the door for her protection? Hardly. They didn't fully trust her yet. She wasn't an honored guest, she was their prisoner. She thanked the Captain graciously and he gave her a short bow before leaving through the door. As soon as the door was closed behind him, she heard the lock click into place. She took a quick look around the spacious room. The best way she could describe the space was to call it "sterile." The floor, walls, and furniture were all white and polished to a high shine. The stark contrast from Poe's quarters back on D'Qar made her laugh. Despite the obvious attempt at luxury here, she had been much more comfortable in Poe's modest living quarters. There was a large window on the far wall, giving her a clear view of the stars outside the ship. She had to admit the view was spectacular. While she was looking around the room, the ship jumped to lightspeed and the view turned to a bright blur of starlight.

She opened the door to the closet, and found that they had supplied her with some gray uniforms in various sizes. They had the First Order emblem on the sleeves, but did not have any rank or insignia attached. There were three pairs of shiny black knee boots on the closet floor, she assumed in different sizes. She took out a pair of gray pants and a gray shirt, leaving the coat hanging in the closet. She took the clothes to the washroom and closed the door behind her. The washroom was the same as the bedroom, stark white and cold. She looked at herself in the mirror, surprised at what she saw. The bright light washed her out, making her seem paler than normal. Her red curls were unruly again, most likely due to the humid climate of Akiva. She undid the loose braid that was still half holding her hair back and shook her curls out. The bright red against her pale skin made her think of Armie, who had always been lighter complected than she was. She pushed the thought away and showered, thankful for the hot water. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a shower this hot, and took her time, letting the water run over her back and shoulders. She was tense with anticipation, and found that the water helped her relax a little. Once she was done, she stepped out and dried off, then wrapped her hair up in a towel. She put on the uniform, tucking the shirt into the waistband. She took her hair down from the towel, and wondered how she would tame her curls. She had always had unruly hair, one of the things her father always hated. He and Armie both had smooth, straight hair that they kept slicked back with hair oil. Hers never would lay right, and she had come to like that about herself, the one thing that made her different from them.

She used the brush on the counter to smooth her curls and braided it back again, tighter this time. Her bangs were not long enough to be held by the braid, and they fell forward to her temples in a wild mess. She sighed, frustrated. She needed to win Armie's approval immediately, and in order to do that she wanted to make sure she looked the part. She spotted a small bottle of hair oil on the edge of the sink, and took some in her hands. She took the curls that hung at her temples and twisted them with her oiled fingers, causing them to spring up into a more uniform fashion. Satisfied, she went back out into the bedroom and tried on the boots that looked like they'd fit her best. They were stiff and uncomfortable, but she figured they would break in eventually. She tucked her pants legs into the tall boots and sat next to the window, watching the stars fly past until someone came to get her.


	6. Chapter 6

*****_Author's note: I tried my best with some of the more technical parts of this chapter. Don't come for me too harshly if I made any small mistakes! ;)*****_

GENERAL ARMITAGE HUX had assumed command of the bridge aboard the _Finalizer,_ a Resurgent Class Star Destroyer. They were still reeling from the loss of Starkiller Base, and were scrambling the fleet to retaliate against the Resistance. Just after arriving on board with an injured Kylo Ren, he was notified that his sister had turned herself over to a First Order garrison and was on her way to him now. He immediately sent word back to the cruiser about the destruction of Starkiller Base and included coordinates to meet him on his ship, which was currently flanking Supreme Leader Snoke's Dreadnought, The _Supremacy._ He couldn't think about reuniting with her right now, he needed to focus. The Supreme Leader's disappointment weighed heavily on his mind, and he had thrown himself into planning their next move. He needed a win after the losses they had just taken.

The Siege Dreadnought, _Fulminatrix, _had been deployed to their location and was en-route to join them. His plan was to hit the Resistance base on D'Qar with everything they had and destroy it once and for all. Before they could launch their attack, they needed to bring the fleet together. He found a quiet moment to slip away to his quarters to think. He had so much to do, but his mind kept coming to rest on the arrival of his sister. Their last meeting had not ended well and he wondered why she chose to return to him now...

A voice squawked over the intercom, advising him that the Supreme Leader required his presence in the throne room on board The _Supremacy_ immediately. He headed toward the hangar to shuttle over to the massive dreadnought, mentally preparing himself for the castigation that awaited him.

TESSA was still seated by the window, watching the blur of stars outside. A sharp knock at the door got her attention.

"Come in." She commanded. The door slid open and a young female officer stepped in apprehensively.

"I'm here to escort you to the hangar bay. We will be joining the fleet very soon." She announced. The girl was nervous, and was trying as hard as she could to speak with a clear, confident voice. Tessa nodded and went to the closet, taking out the long gray uniform coat and putting it on. She left it unbuttoned over her clothes. She started toward the door, but the young officer did not move. She stopped and eyed the girl suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. The girl shifted nervously and swallowed hard.

"I am under orders to bring you to the transport..._restrained._" She said cautiously, watching Tessa's reaction. Tessa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just get on with it." She quipped, holding her hands out in front of her. She was ready for this part...she was surprised they hadn't restrained her before now. The young girl produced a set of electronic cuffs from her belt and secured them around Tessa's wrists. She led her into the corridor where a stormtrooper waited to accompany them. They took her back the same way the Captain had brought her before, back to the same hangar bay. This time there was a flurry of activity in the corridors, uniformed personnel going back and forth past them hurriedly. She could sense that something was amiss, but didn't ask. The Captain was waiting for them at the hangar, beside the troop transport she had arrived in earlier.

"Miss Hux," he greeted her politely. She glared at him in reply, not offering a greeting in return. He didn't seem to care in the least. "Miss Hux, this transport will take you to the _Finalizer_ to meet the General. I do apologize for the restraints, we were under strict orders from Captain Phasma to bring you _secured._" The mention of Captain Phasma wanting her restrained was not surprising at all, given their last encounter. The meeting location, however, was not where Tessa had originally thought.

"_Finalizer_...? I thought the General was on a planetary base?" She replied, confused. She had been hoping to be taken to the Starkiller so that she might pass along some information about it to Poe.

An almost undetectable cringe crossed the Captain's face. "I'm afraid the base was destroyed in a recent battle. General Hux sent us coordinates to meet the rest of the fleet." He responded carefully. He was leaving some details out, being careful not to tell her too much. Her thoughts instantly went to Poe, whom she was sure would have been one of the first to run into battle. She did her best to look disappointed at the news and hung her head slightly.

"Thank you, Captain." She said quietly. "I appreciate your hospitality." The Captain nodded in response and she was taken aboard the transport without any further discussion. The Cruiser came out of hyperspace and joined the fleet. She caught a glimpse of three large ships flanking a massive dreadnought from the hangar opening, and her heart sank. The First Order had more firepower than she could ever have imagined, and it worried her to think of the Resistance's limited resources. _This is why my mission is so important..._she thought to herself. Feeling a renewed sense of responsibility, she took a deep breath and steadied herself for what was to come.

GENERAL HUX kneeled before the Supreme Leader, taking his verbal lashing for the loss of Starkiller Base. He didn't really need to hear the words from Leader Snoke, as he had already admonished himself a hundred times over. He had already assured the Supreme Leader that another plan was in motion, and that this time they would wipe the filthy Resistance from the Galaxy. Supreme Leader Snoke threatened severe consequences if he failed again, and sent him from the throne room. Hux left the audience chamber and walked briskly back to the hangar bay to be shuttled back to his star destroyer. Once they landed the small shuttle on The _Finalizer, _ he was met by a young officer at the bottom of the ramp.

"General, I've been sent to tell you that your sister has arrived and is being held in Interrogation 5." Hux jolted slightly at the news. He didn't realize the Cruiser that had been transporting her was that close and was surprised to hear that someone had taken her to an interrogation room instead of her prepared chambers.

"Interrogation 5? Under whose orders?" He demanded sharply. The young officer's eyes were wide with worry.

"Captain Phasma took her there herself." He replied simply. Hux sighed, realizing that he had forgotten to give Phasma orders on the matter before now. After his sister's escape the last time they had seen each other, of course Phasma would take any and all precautions. He hurried to the interrogation room and barged in the door, finding Tessa seated in a chair in the center of the room and Phasma standing watch beside the door. Tessa was wearing a gray First Order uniform and for a brief moment a sense of pride filled his chest. She was always meant to be a part of this with him. His eyes eventually settled on the electronic cuffs around her wrists and his blood boiled.

"Remove these restraints at once!" He ordered, gesturing angrily at the cuffs. Phasma removed them without hesitation and stepped back into her place beside the door. Tessa stood slowly from her seat, her green eyes locked with his. He could feel the connection between them, the energy was palpable. He had always drawn strength from their bond, and he could feel it happening now.

TESSA regarded her brother carefully, neither making a move to greet the other. She didn't know what was proper at a moment like this, unsure whether he would allow physical contact between them.

"Armie-" She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Tessa." He replied, opening his arms to her. The need to embrace him overpowered all of her senses. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and smiled, unable to control her emotions in the moment. She stepped toward him and he met her halfway, drawing her to him. He hugged her tightly, and she clung to him, burying her face in the collar of his black coat. They stayed like that for a long moment, not speaking. She felt the familiar connection to him, and wondered if he felt the same. She could only describe it as feeling like a battery being recharged when they were together. Suddenly he pulled away, clearing his throat.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you finally join me." He said proudly. She smiled, unsure of how to respond. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, and hated that she had to deceive him after being greeted so warmly. "Come, we have some catching up to do and not much time to do it." He said, gesturing toward the door. Phasma stepped aside and opened the door, allowing them to walk out before her. As they walked through the corridors, Tessa could feel the chrome-clad captain's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. If she was going to make this work, she'd have to deal with that eventually. There was no way she would be able to get close to Armie with that unresolved animosity looming over them.

After passing through several identical corridors, he stopped at a set of doors and waved a keycard in front of the panel. The doors whooshed open and he motioned for her to enter. When she stepped inside, the lights automatically came on in the room, revealing a large officer's chamber. The chamber was decorated almost identically to the one she had stayed in aboard the Cruiser, but was slightly larger.

"These are your chambers." He said, handing her the keycard. Phasma stepped in silently behind them and the doors closed. He sat down in the desk chair and motioned for her to sit on her new bed. "Tell me...why have you decided to come back after all this time?" The look on his face was almost suspicious. _"So he's all business_ _now_..." She mused, sitting down and taking a deep breath.

"It's really a long story..." she began calmly. "First, I want to apologize for my actions when we last met. I was afraid." She kept her gaze locked on his, never looking away. He nodded, a small sign of understanding. "I was ashamed of myself for running away like a child, and thought I could never face you again." She paused for effect, and he motioned for her to continue. His green eyes were watching her intently and gave no hint of emotion. He was unreadable.

"I first heard that you were looking for me when I was living on Batuu. A stormtrooper patrol came to the outpost where I was living, but before I could turn myself over to them, the Resistance captured me and managed to evade the patrol. They took me to a Resistance cruiser and they held me there...I'm not sure how long I was there..."

"Did those _criminals_ harm you?" He asked with disdain in his voice, his brow furrowing suddenly.

"No...no they didn't." she replied quickly. "They kept me in a locked chamber and questioned me daily, but they did not hurt me. Once they realized I didn't know anything about your plans, they started trying to recruit me. They meant to use me as a weapon against you." He leaned back in the chair, still watching her.

"I overheard a discussion about a plan to hit your base, and I knew I had to escape. The next night, I overpowered the guard and stole an escape pod. Crashed it on Akiva. That's where I found your garrison." She watched him for a moment, waiting to see if he had any questions. His expression remained unchanged. She leaned forward and put a hand on his arm. "Armie, I came to warn you about Starkiller...but it seems I was too late. I'm so sorry." She mustered her saddest facial expression. At the mention of the destroyed base, he leaned forward in the chair and ran his hands over his oil-slicked red hair. His expression was a mixture of anger and pain, clearly the loss of the base was still weighing on him.

"It _is _too late for Starkiller Base..." He said after a moment. "...But it isn't too late for you to become a part of what I've built here." He added, gesturing to the space around him. "Are you saying you're ready to take your place? With me?"

Tessa breathed deeply, pretending to consider his question. After a moment of silence, she nodded. "Yes. I am ready." She said simply. He exhaled, seemingly relieved to hear her answer.

"I am pleased to hear that," He answered, rising from the chair, "_Colonel Hux._" He added with a wry smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your new uniforms have already been brought up for you, and once you've changed, Captain Phasma will take you to the armory for weapons. I want you to rest well tonight. You'll join me on the bridge tomorrow. You'll be getting your first taste of the _full might_ of the First Order very soon." He said proudly.

Something in the way he said those words did not sit well with her, but she smiled and nodded just the same. He left the room, leaving her alone with the Captain.

"You'll find everything you need in there." Phasma said blankly, pointing to the closet. Her voice was distorted from the chrome stormtrooper helmet, giving her voice a cold, emotionless tone.

"Captain, I'd like to talk to you for a moment." Tessa said suddenly, sitting back down on the bed and motioning for the Captain to sit in the chair that her brother had just vacated. Phasma shifted on her feet, obviously uncomfortable. She remained standing by the closed door, and Tessa decided not to push the issue, continuing. "I want to apologize to you specifically for how our last encounter ended. I know how you must feel about me and I want to clear the air. We both need to be on the same page when it comes to the General's protection." She said in a clear, strong voice. The Captain said nothing, watching her from behind the mirror-like mask. Frustrated, Tessa rose from the bed. "Please remove your helmet, Captain. It's just us in here." She commanded, pulling rank. The Captain hesitated, then slowly reached up and pulled the helmet off of her head. She was a pretty woman, with bright blonde hair and pale skin. She was a good deal taller than Tessa, and was looking down at her. Her clear blue eyes held Tessa's gaze, and Tessa could tell the other woman was deeply uncomfortable with the current situation.

"I know the General trusts you implicitly, and since we'll be working closely together, I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us. We're on the same side here." She noticed a slight change in the woman's face when she mentioned Armie; her eyes fluttered quickly and her cheeks reddened slightly. Suddenly it became quite clear to her why the Captain was so guarded. "I can tell that you care very deeply for my brother." She added in a softer voice, studying Phasma's reaction.

"His safety is my top priority." The blonde woman said blankly, staring down at her imposingly. Tessa gave her a knowing smile.

"You and I both know it's much more than that." She replied. "But your secret is safe with me. I am pleased to know that Armie has another true ally watching out for him." The Captain remained silent, standing by the door uncomfortably. Tessa took pity on her. "I won't take up any more of your time. You may leave. I'll see you outside in a moment."

"Very good, _Colonel_." Phasma answered, somewhat bitterly. She had put the metallic helmet back on, her voice once again distorted by the helmet's vocal amplifier. The Captain stepped outside the door and closed it behind her. Tessa opened the closet and inspected the items that had been chosen for her. There were several black jumpsuits hanging to the left. She took one out and held it up, realizing that it was nothing more than a Tie Pilot jumpsuit.

She took off the borrowed gray uniform and dropped it in the bin in the bottom of her closet. She stepped into the black jumpsuit, pulling her arms through the sleeves and zipping it up the front. The material was thick enough to withstand shrapnel or a glancing blow from a blade, but still felt lightweight and breathable. The suit fit her curves like a glove and still allowed for unhindered movement. It zipped all the way up to the high collar, and had large utility pockets on the chest, sleeves, and legs. Colonel's insignia has been stitched above the right chest pocket. She put her black boots back on and tucked the pant legs into them. In the bottom of the closet, she saw a large chest filled with shiny black armor. She laid out the pieces of armor on the bed and looked it over. "_This is just too much..." _She thought to herself. It was a full set of polished black armor, reminiscent of the old Imperial Death Trooper armor. First she put on a thin, form-fitting flak vest that covered her chest and abdomen. Over the vest she attached the polished black chest plate and the shoulder plates. She looked over the remaining pieces, considering how the leg armor would hinder her movement in a fight. She eyed the black trooper helmet and scoffed. "_I am not wearing that bucket..." _she said to herself. She put the helmet and the rest of the unused pieces back into the chest and put it back in the closet. A pair of black gloves were laying on a lower shelf, and she pulled them on.

She stepped in front of the closet mirror and regarded her reflection. Her face and neck were the only bits of skin that showed. Her fair complexion was completely washed out against the stark black material. _"You're starting to look like a real Hux, now..." _she mused. Suddenly she remembered her very first encounter with Poe back on Batuu. He had used the word 'pasty' to describe her to the Twi'lek merchant. _"He'd be right about it now" _she said to herself, smiling. The memory made her laugh, and then she felt the emptiness creeping into her chest at the thought of Poe. She missed him. She closed the closet doors and shrugged the distracting thought away, heading for the chamber doors.

The doors opened as she approached. Phasma was standing just outside the doors and turned around when she heard them open. Though she couldn't see her face, Tessa assumed she was inspecting her uniform and wondered what she was thinking. Not that she should care what the Captain thought anyway...she outranked her now. She stood straighter and smirked slightly at the woman in front of her.

We're expected in the armory." Phasma said coolly. She turned and walked briskly down the corridor. Tessa walked along beside her, making navigational notes in her mind as they walked. It would be easy for someone to get lost in the ship's corridors...they all seemed to look exactly the same. Polished black floors and gray metal walls as far as her eyes could see. They passed First Order personnel and stormtroopers as they walked, all of them stepping aside to let Tessa and Phasma pass. Phasma never seemed to acknowledge any of them. Some stared at Tessa with questioning looks, and she met their stares with a cold, imperious gaze, causing them to look away quickly.

The armory was a large room with racks and shelves stretching from wall to wall. Some held pieces of armor and other accessories, some were holding racks of blasters, rifles, riot batons, and other assorted weapons. Tessa's eyes scanned the room slowly, then locked on the wall to the left of the door. An electrostaff was hanging on pegs amid an assortment of modified melee weapons. She gasped slightly at the sight of it. During her combat training, she had excelled at fighting with an electrostaff and it was easily her favorite weapon. _"I haven't seen one of these in years..." _she thought to herself as she ran her fingers along the staff hilt. The weapon was beautifully made; a black metal hilt with transparent tips on the ends.

"Ah, you must be Colonel Hux." A voice came from behind her, making her turn around. A middle-aged man dressed in a black Petty Officer's uniform had walked up behind her. "I am Petty Officer Rennick, armorer_." _He bowed slightly as he introduced himself, and Tessa dipped her head in acknowledgment. "I see you've taken an interest in the electrostaff." He continued, his eyes moving up to the weapon hanging behind her.

"I have. It's magnificent." She replied. His smile deepened with pride and he stepped up beside her and took the staff down from the pegs. He handed it to her, and she took it carefully. "Good weight...perfectly balanced." She said, complementing the workmanship as she spun the staff in her hands. She pressed the button to engage the mechanisms inside the transparent tips. She gasped in awe as the ends erupted in bright red arcs of electricity.

"This was a prototype for one of Supreme Leader Snoke's own Praetorian Guard. He ended up with something quite different in the end. A double-bladed staff with a slight curve to the hilt, if I remember correctly." Rennick bragged as she turned off the staff's electric mechanism. When resting on the floor, the staff stood just a few inches shorter than her. It was the perfect weapon for her.

"I'll take it." She said decisively.

"Sadly, Colonel, this is just a prototype...maybe I could show you the riot control batons instead..." he said, reaching out for the staff. Tessa pulled it back slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"A prototype, you say? Does it not work properly?" She asked coolly, narrowing her eyes.

Rennick swallowed nervously. "I-it is fully functional, but—"

"Then it's settled. I'll take it." She said firmly, her cold gaze daring him to argue.

"Excellent choice, Colonel." He said quickly, giving in. "I think you'll be needing a blaster, as well..." he continued, walking toward the racks behind them. She shot a glance toward Phasma at the door, who was watching the exchange from her post. Rennick outfitted her with a few additional pieces: a black blaster pistol with a drop leg holster, two large knives with black hilts, and a heavy black utility belt. She put the utility belt on first. It was slightly too large for her waist, and sat directly on top of her hips. There were pouches attached all around it for storing smaller necessities. She attached one of the knife sheaths to the belt on her left side and stuck the other knife into the top of her right boot. She put the drop leg holster on the right side of the belt and strapped the bottom strap around her right thigh. She holstered the blaster and thanked Rennick for his assistance. He smiled nervously and gave her another slight bow.

"An honor to assist you, Colonel." He said simply. "Oh, wait...one more thing..." he said suddenly, walking quickly to the desk near the door. He reached down behind it and pulled out a teal blue band with black writing on it. "Your Colonel's insignia." He said, holding out the band. Tessa held out her left arm and he put the elastic band around her forearm, on top of the sleeve. Tessa dipped her head to Rennick and headed for the door without saying anything else. Phasma met her out in the corridor.

"The General suggested that you get some rest after we're finished here." Phasma said curtly.

"I will return to my chambers, then." Tessa replied. Phasma immediately turned to leave, but Tessa stopped her. "Thank you for assisting me, Captain." She said. Phasma dipped her head wordlessly and left her in the corridor alone.

Tessa headed back to her quarters, trying to follow the path they had taken before. A few times she had to stop and look around, searching for a landmark that looked familiar. She managed to find her way back finally, and stepped into her room. When the door shut behind her she relaxed a little, finally alone with her thoughts. She stood her newly acquired electrostaff in the corner beside her desk and put her blaster and knives on the desktop. She removed her armor and her uniform and put them back into the closet. She found a plain, soft pair of pants and a sleeveless undershirt on the shelf inside and put them on, assuming they were meant for sleeping in. She felt comfortable for the first time in days. Once the lights had been dimmed, she slid into her bed and pulled the blanket over herself. She sighed deeply, realizing how tired she was. _"I should check in..."_ she thought suddenly, realizing she hadn't communicated with Poe at all since she left him on D'Qar. She raised her arm and pressed the wrist link communicator, then spoke hesitantly to it.

"Poe? Can you hear me?" There was no response for a long moment. She was about to give up and fall asleep when his voice came through the communicator.

"Tessa..." hearing his relieved voice saying her name warmed her body and made her eyes tear up. "Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

She smiled, noting the worry in his voice. "I'm fine. I'm on The _Finalizer_." She replied, trying to sound confident and consoling.

"Glad to hear you're okay. I was getting worried—I mean _we _were. Leia and I." He said quickly. "Have you seen him yet? Your brother?" He asked, a hint of bitterness slipping into his tone.

"I have...and you were right...he greeted me with open arms." She replied, ignoring his tone. "He seems to trust me. He gave me a Colonel's commission and I'm allowed to have weapons. It's a start, at least."

Poe whistled, impressed. "Colonel? Guess you outrank me now." He said jokingly.

"And don't you forget it, Commander." She joked back, smiling.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with mock seriousness. They laughed for a moment. It felt good to laugh again after the tension of the last few days. With her eyes closed, she could almost imagine being face-to-face with him. She pictured him in her mind: his brown eyes watching her, crinkling slightly at the corners when he laughed, his calloused hand running through his thick, dark curls...she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she had fallen for him, but she knew she was too far gone to deny it now. Everything about him seemed to draw her in and she cursed him silently for it.

"It's good to hear your voice, Tessa." He said suddenly, his voice soft and warm. She swallowed hard, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Yours, too." She replied, forcing an even tone. They were silent for a long moment, both leaving so much unsaid. She finally mustered the strength to speak again. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. To be completely honest with you, I didn't know if I had the strength to say goodbye to you." She said quietly. There was a long pause on his end, and she held her breath waiting for a response.

"Since we're being completely honest here, I had a hard time letting you leave." He replied, laughing nervously. She smiled.

"After seeing you on the landing pad like that, I almost didn't." She confessed suddenly. They were both quiet again for a moment. Silently, she wished she hadn't admitted that to him. Finally, he spoke again.

"I know the timing is terrible, but I have to ask...what happens now?" He asked. His voice seemed strained, as though he had to force the question from his lips. She sighed deeply, not really sure about the answer. She didn't know how to navigate this sort of thing at all.

"I confess that I want to see where this goes...but neither of us needs a distraction right now." She started slowly. "I need you to promise me that no matter what, you'll do whatever must be done for the Cause...even if it puts me in danger." She knew the risk, that at some point he might have to choose between her and the Resistance. She was behind enemy lines and couldn't easily escape if an attack was imminent, so if there was ever a chance to take down the First Order, she wanted to know that he would make the right choice, regardless of her safety. She didn't want to be the reason behind a missed opportunity. There was much more at stake here than their feelings for each other. She knew he was a man of his word, and wouldn't make a promise like that lightly. She heard him exhale heavily as he mulled over her request.

"Before I make that promise, I have conditions." He countered.

"How did I know you'd make this a negotiation?" She asked playfully. He laughed, and continued.

"My conditions are simple. You promise not to take any unnecessary risks, and at the first sign of trouble, you get the hell out of there. I mean it. Find an escape pod and I'll come get you." The tears she had been holding back finally spilled over. Secretly, she wanted him to come get her now. She knew better than to say such a thing to him, and kept quiet on the subject. She wiped her tears from her face and cleared her throat.

"I accept your conditions, Mr. Dameron." She said, doing her best to fake a strong, clear voice. He chuckled softly. "Do I have your word?" She asked.

"You have my word, Miss Hux." He replied. "As much as I'd like to keep talking to you, I'm sure you need some sleep." He said reluctantly. He was right, she hadn't slept in days. Exhaustion was setting in and she had an early morning.

"Poe, before I forget, there was something else...Armie mentioned that I'd be getting my 'first taste of the full might of the First Order' very soon. I think he's got something big planned...I'd feel a lot better if you put the base on alert until I know more." She said, remembering why she had called him in the first place.

"Consider it done." He assured her. "Now get some sleep. And don't wait so long to reach out again." He added with a chuckle.

"I won't." She replied. "And-"

"I know. '_Don't Die.'_" He finished her sentence, laughing. "Good night, Tessa."

"Good night, Poe." She replied. The connection clicked off. She suddenly felt like a part of her body had been ripped away. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_She was laying on her back in the soft grass, eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Every once in a while, the sun would dim slightly as a fluffy white cloud passed in front of it. Her right arm was positioned behind her head as a makeshift pillow, and her left hand was on his head, her fingers gently combing through his thick curls. Her body felt heavy, like her limbs were being pulled to the ground by a strong gravitational force. She heard Poe's voice say something that she couldn't make out. She opened her eyes and gazed down at him. He was laying on his back with his head resting comfortably on her stomach. He was gazing at her expectantly as she stroked his dark hair. He spoke again, but she couldn't understand the words...his voice sounded like he was far, far away from her. Bewildered, she tried to ask him what he said, but no words would come. She couldn't shake the cold dread that was tugging at her mind. She raised her head slightly and looked down at him again, and what she saw took her breath away. Instead of his carefree smile and relaxed gaze, she saw wide, pleading eyes and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His white linen shirt was stained red with blood. She tried to scream his name, but couldn't make a sound. Panicked, she forced her body to an upright position..._

TESSA woke sitting straight up in her bed aboard the _Finalizer, _covered in a clammy sheen of sweat. She was panting, her heart pounding in her chest. _"It was just a dream...a bad dream."_ She told herself. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. A light chirping sound beside her captured her attention, and she noticed the data pad laying on her nightstand was illuminated and a subtle alarm was sounding. She swung her legs off the bed, letting the feeling of her bare feet on the cold floor ground her. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the data pad, squinting at the brightness of the screen. It looked like some sort of message had been sent to her. Her eyes slowly became accustomed to the illumination, and the screen came into focus. The chrono in the corner of the screen showed 0500 hours, Galactic Standard Time. She sighed heavily...she felt like she had barely slept at all. She unlocked the screen and the data pad launched into a security setup screen, forcing her to choose a password before she could read the message that had been sent. She thought for a minute, trying to think of a word to use, then typed "_dameron_" on the pad. "_Nobody will ever think to try that one..." _she mused with a smile. The message came back onto the screen. "EVENT BRIEFING" was the bold heading at the top of the message. The recipient list was too lengthy to read entirely, and her brother was the sender. Intrigued, she opened it and read through it quickly, a cold prickly sensation creeping up her spine as she slowly realized what she was reading. The message was a detailed explanation of the First Order's attack plans, a broadcast to all of the top officers in the fleet. She tossed the pad back onto the table and frantically pushed the button on her wrist link. She had to get a message to the Resistance immediately. She jumped up and ran into the washroom and turned on the sink and the shower, hoping the noise would lessen the possibility that someone in the corridor might hear her talking to him.

"Poe! Poe please answer if you can hear me!" She said, panicked. Her heart was beating out of her chest while she waited for a response. After a long moment, his low voice came back over the link.

"Miss me already?" He asked in a husky, sleepy voice.

"No time for that right now. I need you to listen to me..." She said frantically into the device.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" He asked quickly. He still sounded sleepy, but was more alert than before.

"They're coming to attack D'Qar. You need to get everyone off the base now." She replied firmly.

"How much time do we have?" He asked.

"A few hours, at the most. But don't count on that." She replied. She heard him exhale, he was obviously processing the information.

"Alright. I'll sound the alarm. Keep me updated if you can. _Only _if you can." He said calmly, emphasizing his words.

"I will." She replied, trying not to sound worried.

"Don't worry. We're practically professionals at this." He quipped lightly, trying to reassure her.

_"Don't_ worry...Easy for you to say." She quipped back, smiling in spite of the dread she felt creeping up her spine.

The link disconnected and she sighed heavily, somewhat relieved that the Resistance had a chance to evacuate. She turned the sink faucet off and adjusted the shower water to a tolerable temperature. She removed her sleeping clothes and tossed them onto the bed, then stepped under the hot water. She showered quickly and dried off, running a comb through her wet hair and then wrapping it up in a towel. She went to the closet and pulled out the black jumpsuit she had worn the night before and tossed it onto the bed. She found stacks of plain black underclothes on a shelf and threw on a pair of undershorts and a compression brassiere. _"This obsession with the color black is getting a bit ridiculous..." _she thought to herself, looking at all the black clothing they had given her. She threw on one of the black sleeveless undershirts and closed the closet door, heading back into the washroom. No sooner than she had let her damp hair down from the towel, she heard a sharp knock at her door.

She ran back into her room, swearing under her breath. She threw her sleeping pants back on and hid her wristlink into the pocket of the jumpsuit laying across her bed. She went to the door, taking a deep breath before she opened it. The door whooshed open and she found Armie standing on the other side.

"Oh, good. You're already awake." He said with an approving smile. She stepped aside and he entered the room. He was fully dressed in a black uniform, perfectly pressed and starched. His black boots were shined to a mirror finish. His red hair was slicked back, nothing out of place. He turned on his heel to face her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Have you read the briefing I sent to you?" He asked, his chest puffed out proudly.

"I did." She answered quickly. "I must say the First Order's firepower is impressive." She added, hoping his pride would bring him to reveal more details. He swelled even more at the compliment, standing tall.

"I'm looking forward to showing you what we've built." He said in a strong voice. "Starting with the rebel scum that destroyed our base." He added, his voice dripping with disdain. Her stomach dropped at the mention of the Resistance, but she was careful not to show any emotion while he was watching. "First I wanted to meet with you and make sure we're on the same page, so to speak." He continued. "When we're in the corridors, stick to my right flank, never any closer than three steps...always near, but never in the way. When we enter the bridge, take your post to the left of the door along the wall. And remember: you must address me _only _as 'General.' They know you're my sister, of course, but it is imperative that we avoid any familiarity in front of the crew." She nodded obediently. "Now, about our mission...as soon as we've run our checks and the command staff is present, we will travel to the Rebel base. The _Fulminatrix_ will then be in position to fire upon them." She nodded again, focused on controlling her facial expressions. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Having you by my side will make this victory all the better. I'll be waiting outside for you." She forced a smile as he exited the room. When she was sure the door was closed she exhaled heavily. She quickly removed her sleeping pants and threw on the black jumpsuit. She took her wristlink out of her pocket and put it back on her arm, then went back into the washroom and turned on the water in the shower and shut the washroom door. She activated the wristlink again to check in with Poe.

"We'll be arriving soon...please tell me you've evacuated." She said when the link connected.

"Uhhhh...any chance you could come tomorrow? Today just doesn't work for me." He answered jokingly. She sighed heavily.

"Poe, we don't have time for jokes. You have to leave _now_." His bravado was grating at her already agitated nerves. She needed him to take this threat seriously.

"Tessa..." he said in a soft voice, "We're working as fast as we can. We'll get clear before they get here. I promise." His reassurance was nice to hear, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"They're bringing the _Fulminatrix._ A siege dreadnought." She said, hoping the news would make him hurry.

"A dreadnought?!" He exclaimed. She heard him say something quietly to someone else, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. After a long moment he returned his attention to her. "What else are they sending?" He asked.

"A few Star destroyers and the dreadnought as far as I know." She answered. He was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Well that changes things..." He responded finally, the bravado back in his voice. Was that..._excitement_ she heard?

"It changes nothing, Poe. _Please_ don't do anything reckless." She begged. He scoffed.

"Reckless? Me? Never." He answered with a laugh. Her frustration was growing. They were running out of time.

"Poe, please..." she started, but he interrupted her.

"I thought I told you not to worry. We're not afraid of a few star ships..." He said nonchalantly.

Her anger boiled over. "I don't think you heard me correctly...a _dreadnought _is coming. A _siege_ dreadnought with the power to destroy the entire base in a _single_ _shot_." She said forcefully, trying to drive the message home.

"I heard you...hold on a second..." he said quickly. She heard him speaking to someone else again, this time she heard him mention readying his X-Wing.

"Poe? What are you planning?" She asked, frantic.

"Nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be okay." He replied, trying to soothe her. "Looks like I'll be seeing you real soon, Sweetheart." He quipped with a chuckle.

"Swee— wha—? No! Poe!" She started to object, but he had disconnected. She cursed and slammed her hand down on the sink angrily. "_Reckless, trigger-happy fool..."_ she thought to herself. She was out of time. She turned off the shower and quickly braided her hair. She went back out into the living quarters and donned her armor, belt, and blaster. She pulled on her boots and sheathed her knives, one on her belt and the other in the top of her right boot. She grabbed her staff and exited her chamber.

—

POE smiled to himself as he disconnected the comm. _"She sounds cute when she's flustered..." _he mused. Despite his nonchalant facade on the comm, they had been scrambling since she woke him earlier. They had transports lined up on the pad outside and were moving as much of the essentials as they could. A crew was currently trying to pump the fuel from the ground tanks into mobile holding tanks but it was slow-going. He and other pilots were making trips to the equipment rooms and loading ships with everything they could carry. Leia and other command staff had already left the base and boarded the _Raddus_, a cruiser stationed off-planet, and were making preparations to lead the fleet to safety. When Tessa had told him about the incoming dreadnought, he had immediately concocted an idea to try and stall for the people on the ground. A tech was readying his X-Wing while he wrapped up his conversation with Tessa. He needed to get to the _Raddus _to discuss his plan with Leia before the First Order ships arrived. He had crammed his few belongings into a canvas duffel bag and put on a flight suit over his clothes. He tossed his duffel into the X-Wing behind the pilot's seat and climbed in. He flew through the checklist and got BB-8 loaded into the droid port behind him.

"Alright, buddy. Time to go." He said to BB-8 as he lifted off the pad. He watched the ground fall away and called the _Raddus_ to notify them that he was on his way. It was a short trip, but he relished the feeling of flying. He arrived at the _Raddus_ and landed in the hangar bay. Techs and droids were scurrying to make room for the incoming vessels and someone immediately set to work on stabilizing his star fighter. BB-8 dropped down from the droid port and followed Poe into the main corridor of the ship. He made his way to the bridge, knowing he would find Leia there. She was at the command center with Admiral Ackbar looking over the progress of the evacuation and checking and rechecking supply inventories as they came in.

"General. I've got more information from Tessa." He said as he approached her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of worry.

"Tell us what you know." She said, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"They've deployed a siege dreadnought." He reported. She exhaled and lowered her head. "But I have a plan for that..." he added quickly. She glanced back up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." She said sarcastically, leading him to the corner of the bridge where they could speak uninterrupted.

"I think I can stall them long enough to get the remaining vessels off the ground. Dreadnoughts are only effective on long-range targets. If I get close, I can take out their surface cannons and they won't be able to hit me." He studied Leia's face as she considered the risks.

"It _could_ work...but I'm not saying I like it." She said, sighing. He smiled down at her.

"It _will_ work. Don't worry." He said, using his most reassuring voice.

"You know I hate it when you say that." She said, patting him on the arm as she walked back to the command center. "Get your butt back here in one piece, Poe." She said sternly.

"I will, General." He acknowledged. He and BB-8 hurried back to the hangar.

—

Tessa stepped out into the corridor. Armie was there waiting for her, and when he saw her, he quickly inspected her uniform, smirking proudly.

"We're expected on the bridge. Remember what I told you." He said, straightening up.

"Yes, General." She replied obediently. He turned on his heel and headed down the corridor, and she followed, taking her prescribed position at his right flank. She tucked her staff under her right arm, keeping the tip in front of her lowered to just above the floor. Everyone in the corridors moved aside and saluted as they passed. Tessa followed Armie's lead and kept her gaze forward, avoiding eye contact with any of them. A younger officer in a black uniform joined them just before they reached the bridge, delivering a report on the status of The _Fulminatrix. _Armie acknowledged the report coolly, then allowed the younger officer to open the bridge door for them. He stepped aside nervously, and Armie entered, clasping his hands behind him imperiously. Tessa stepped in and immediately took her post beside the door. From her position she had an unimpeded view of the entire bridge. The viewport stretched around the large room, giving a panoramic view of the vastness of space. Armie and the bridge captain were walking along a raised walkway, which extended out to the vast viewport between two recessed command consoles. Armie seemed to enjoy his raised position, glowering down into the recesses as he barked orders at the techs that were working below them. One of them announced an incoming transmission from the _Fulminatrix. _

"Put it through." Armie ordered. A full-sized hologram of a middle-aged First Order captain appeared at the end of the raised walkway in front of Armie. "Captain Canady." He said in a stern voice, "I hope you have good news for me."

"The _Fulminatrix _is battle-ready, General." The hologram responded. "We are prepared to make the jump. We await further instructions."

"We are transmitting the coordinates to you now." Armie said, snapping his fingers at a nervous tech. "We will make the jump as soon as you confirm." There was a brief pause, then Captain Canady confirmed the coordinates had been received. Captain Canady terminated the comm and Armie gave Captain Peavey the go-ahead to jump to light speed. The enormous star destroyer made the jump without so much as a shudder. Tessa took deep breaths, careful not to raise suspicion from anyone standing nearby. Her heart was racing, and she silently prayed that they had evacuated everyone. When they suddenly dropped out of hyperspace, the sight in front of her made her blood run cold. D'Qar was in plain view of the destroyer, and she saw a large cruiser up ahead, with a trail of smaller transports and cargo vessels leading to it from the ground.

"We've caught them in the middle of their evacuation." Peavey said with a smirk.

"I have my orders from Supreme Leader Snoke himself." Armie announced, clearly pleased. "This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all! Tell Captain Canady to prime his dreadnought. Incinerate their base, destroy their transports, and obliterate their fleet." His speech made Tessa's stomach roil. She focused all her energy on controlling her breathing. Suddenly, an alarm sounded at a console below their feet.

"General, Resistance ship approaching. Launching shields in attack mode." A tech reported. Armie walked briskly over to a monitor nearby, furrowing his brow as he studied the screen.

"A single light fighter?" He asked Captain Peavey, confused. Captain Peavey shrugged. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed through the bridge. At the sound of his voice, Tessa felt her face flush with heat and her heart nearly leapt from her chest. _"Reckless, trigger-happy fool indeed..."_ She thought to herself, cursing Poe for whatever stunt he was about to pull.

"Attention! This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet, I have an urgent communique for General Hugs." Poe called out over the comm. Armie flinched slightly and then straightened up imperiously.

"Patch him through." He barked at the tech. "This is General _Hux_ of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious _princess_ there will be no terms...there will be no surrender." He smirked, pleased with his little speech. There was a long pause. Tessa wondered what Poe had up his sleeve...

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs..." Poe said, sounding confused.

"This is Hux." Armie replied sharply, "You and your friends are doomed! We will wipe your filth from the Galaxy." He said with finality.

"Okay...I'll hold." Poe replied nonchalantly. Tessa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. "Hello? Yup, I'm still here."

Armie's temper was flaring. He barked down at a tech, "Can he hear me?" The tech was scrambling to figure out the problem, but the other officers on the bridge appeared to understand what was happening. They all seemed to be stifling laughter. Captain Peavey turned to him, straight-faced.

"I believe he's _tooling _with you, Sir." He said calmly. Someone nearby let a tiny chuckle escape, and Armie whirled around to face them.

"Hugs? With an H? Skinny guy, kind of _pasty..."_ Poe put extra emphasis on the last word, most likely for Tessa's benefit. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. "Look...I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him...about his mother." Armie all but burst at the seams.

"OPEN FIRE!" He screamed angrily. They watched as Poe's X-Wing suddenly shot forward over the hull of the _Fulminatrix_, firing at the surface cannons along the bow. Armie stood, mouth agape, watching the single starfighter wreaking havoc on the enormous dreadnought beside them. He hailed The _Fulminatrix._

"Captain Canady! Why aren't you blasting that puny ship?" He roared.

"That _puny_ ship is too small and at too close range. We need to scramble our fighters..._five bloody minutes ago_!" Canady barked at his personnel before cutting the comm.

They watched from the viewport as Tie Fighters emerged from the ship. She noticed a grouping of resistance fighters and bombers heading toward the dreadnought. From the vast distance between them, it was like watching small insects flying around each other, with the occasional explosion or cannon blast flashing among them. Without warning, the dreadnought's massive auto cannons fired four booming shots down at the base. Tessa's stomach dropped as she watched the blasts fall to the planet below and hit their target, leaving a giant explosion and smoke cloud behind. Just like that, the base was destroyed. The battle, however, was far from over. More starfighters had joined Poe, engaging the Tie Fighters. Tessa had to remind herself to breathe. Armie was furious, pacing back and forth along the raised walkway. He avoided her gaze, and she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or he simply forgot that she was there. He looked helpless, nothing to do but watch in horror as the bombers closed in. Canady had closed the comm and was firing at the bombers with the one remaining surface cannon he had left. The Tie Fighters were engaging the bombers, picking them off. Tessa noticed the huge auto cannons on the belly of the dreadnought were moving, now aimed directly at the Resistance cruiser in the distance. She clenched her fist around her staff and held her breath as the auto cannons primed to fire. She knew the majority of the Resistance would be on board that ship...along with Leia. The Resistance appeared to be taking heavy losses, and were soon down to just a handful of X-Wings and one bomber. Suddenly, a blinding explosion drew her attention back to the dreadnought beside them. The lone surviving bomber had made it over the bow of the ship, dropping its payload and falling to its demise, consumed by the flames. There was a collective gasp from the people around her as they watched the chain of explosions erupt along the length of the massive ship. Armie looked like he might faint. The remaining starfighters broke off from the battle and raced back to the Resistance cruiser. Tessa prayed fervently that Poe was among them. The cruiser and adjoining fleet jumped to lightspeed, disappearing in a flash of light. A tech called out sheepishly from the command console below.

"General, Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact from his ship." Armie, still shaken, attempted to stand tall and keep his calm.

"Excellent. I'll take it in my chambers." He said quickly, heading toward the door. Suddenly, a gigantic hologram appeared in front of him, stopping him. The Supreme Leader's holographic face nearly filled the bridge. It was gnarled and scarred, with bushy eyebrows above large, keen eyes. His booming voice shook Tessa to her core.

"General Hux." He announced.

"Ah, good. Supreme Leade-" Armie started, but was soon interrupted as his feet were suddenly ripped from under him, slamming him face first on the raised walkway. Tessa started to go to him, but Armie shot her an inconspicuous warning look as he raised himself to a kneeling position, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"My disappointment in your performance can not be overstated." Snoke boomed menacingly.

"They-they can't get away, Supreme Leader. We have them tied on the end of a string." Armie replied, blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

"Come to my ship at once." Snoke roared. The hologram vanished before Armie could respond. Tessa approached him as he stood to his feet. Nobody on the bridge dared to speak.

"Ready a shuttle immediately." Armie called out as he led Tessa from the bridge. As soon as they were out in the corridor with the door closed behind them, Tessa took his face in her hands to inspect his injuries. Her soul felt torn in two...though she had just witnessed him trying to snuff out the entire Resistance fleet, she hated to see him hurt like that. Seeing him bleeding made her blood boil, and it brought nasty memories of their father back to the surface. Armie took out a handkerchief with a shaky hand and wiped at his face.

"Here. Let me." Tessa said, taking the handkerchief from him.

"Not here..." He said quickly, and pulled her into a nearby room, closing the door behind him. It was a large briefing room, one long table stretching down the center of the room, with empty chairs positioned all around it. He lowered himself into the closest chair. She knelt on one knee in front of him, dabbing at the blood on his face gently with the black handkerchief. He was still trembling, taking deep breaths to steady himself. She saw a tray on the table with a pitcher of water and empty glasses. She slid the tray closer and poured some of the water onto the handkerchief to clean his face.

"How can you follow someone who treats you like this?" She asked quietly, fuming. She had known that Snoke was a force-user, but she didn't know that he used it on his own staff. Armie ran his hands through his mussed hair.

"You wouldn't understand." He answered, exasperated.

"Try me." She said sternly, tugging his chin to make him look at her. Instead of his usual commanding presence, she saw a stressed, underappreciated man on the edge of breaking. Her heart broke for him, knowing that even after all these years, he was still enduring the same abuse and manipulation he had taken from their father. This really complicated matters...she shuddered to think of how badly he would be punished if the First Order was defeated, especially if it was her betrayal that led to its demise. She needed to tread lightly and carefully evaluate both of their situations. Even with all the evil deeds he had committed, she still couldn't bear to think of losing him and silently vowed to do everything she could to get him out safely before the end.

Watching him, she realized she was seeing him in his weakest, most vulnerable state. She hated herself for thinking it, but she knew now was the best time to plant a seed of doubt while he was unguarded. His green eyes locked onto hers. In them she saw his fear and defeat.

"You don't deserve to be treated this way, Armie." She said, maintaining eye contact. "You deserve so much more. Look at all you have built for him..." She gestured around them with her arms. "He wouldn't have _any_ of this if it weren't for you." It was working. He sat up a little, the realization coming over him. Seeing his reaction, she continued. "What has _he_ done, besides abuse his most ardent followers and sit on his throne? _You_ should be the Supreme Leader. Not him." She said, tapping his chest with her finger. He started to agree, then stopped.

"It's not that simple, Tessa." He replied.

She sighed as she wiped the last of the blood from his face. His nose had stopped bleeding and didn't appear to be broken. She tossed the soiled handkerchief into the trash bin and sat down in the chair in front of him, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. "You've got to level with me, here...you wanted me to join you. Protect you and support you. How can I protect you from _that_?" she pointed, generalizing in the direction of the bridge. "I can hold my own against the best of them...but this?" She scoffed and leaned back in the chair. "What exactly do you want from me, Armie?" she asked, a confrontational tone weeding into her voice. She really wasn't trying to kick him while he was down, but after what she had just seen she didn't know how he expected her to fulfill her duty. She wasn't afraid of a fight, but there was no way she could defend him against Snoke's power. He looked at her, his green eyes glistening with hopelessness.

"I just wanted you _here."_ He blurted after a long pause, his voice raised. "I had never felt so alone in my life...you are the one person in the entire Galaxy that I can wholly trust and rely on. Call it _sentiment..._or _weakness..._whatever you like...I just needed you here with me." He yelled, his voice cracking as he spoke. She didn't know what to say to that. She had hardly expected him to admit anything like that. He rose from the chair and turned away from her. She sighed deeply, and then went over to him.

"Don't do that. Don't hide from me." she said. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her. He was easily a head taller than she was, but she noticed that his shoulders felt small and bony beneath the thick layers of his uniform. "I _am _here. For you..._not _for Snoke." She said sternly, holding his gaze. He stared back at her, his brow furrowing as he considered her words.

"You can't say things like that, Tessa. It's too dangerous..." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Why can't I?" She questioned him. "Because he'll kill me? Would you let him?" He flinched at the last question.

"Of course not." He replied forcefully, taking her face in his hands. "I would never _let_ anyone hurt you. But like you said before, there are some things I simply can't protect you from." He was right. Snoke was too powerful for either of them to even dream of defeating him. She sighed heavily, understanding his helplessness. He was in too deep. She knew that he had made the choices that led him here himself, there was no excuse for the atrocities he had committed. He had always tried to win their father's approval despite how badly he had treated them, and she realized now that he had simply replaced their father with this 'Supreme Leader'. No matter how much she loved her brother, she knew there was no saving him now.

"What would you have me do?" She asked simply, feeling a little defeated.

"I need you to be above reproach. Always." He said firmly, looking down at her. "Your loyalty can _never_ come into question. If he senses even the slightest hint of disobedience, there's no telling what he'll do. So, please, just do as you're told and keep your mind clear of any—_bad_ thoughts." He was practically begging her.

"Okay." She replied reluctantly. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. Whatever it takes." He seemed relieved to hear it. She felt a growing dread in her stomach. She was painfully aware of her limits, and wondered how long it would be before he pushed her to them. There were things she would never be willing to do and thought of her promise to Poe. She needed an escape plan, just in case. What she wasn't sure of, though, was whether she'd be strong enough to abandon her brother when the time came. She swallowed hard, fighting the emotion that hung in her throat.

Distracting herself, she reached up and fixed his hair, then dusted the front of his uniform off with her hands and tugged his coat lapels until they were perfectly lined up again. "There. All squared away." She said, giving him a comforting smile. He looked down at her and smiled back, though she could still see the pain and fear in his eyes.

"I'd better get over to the _Supremacy._" He said, reaching for the door.

"Not alone, you're not. I'm coming with you." she replied, picking up her staff.

"No, you're not...I'm not letting you anywhere near him." He said, his brow furrowing. He wasn't used to being challenged by his subordinates, but he should have known better when he brought her on.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to bully me into letting you go? Didn't you just agree to 'fall in line?' You haven't changed at all." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just give it up. We both know who will win this fight." She warned lightheartedly, giving him a wry smile.

"You're right about that..." he replied, "but at least I'm taller than an Ewok." He jabbed with a laugh, patting her on the head with his hand. She laughed and poked his ribs playfully. It felt good to laugh with him again. "Ready?" he asked suddenly. Their brief moment of mirth faded, replaced by anxiety and apprehension. She nodded, straightening her posture and assuming the cold_ Hux_ persona. He took a deep breath and opened the door, and they headed to the hangar bay together.

—

Poe managed to land his X-Wing in the hangar of the _Raddus_ just in time to make the jump to lightspeed. He had to make entry to the hangar at top speed, then use the emergency thrusters to come to a sudden stop. He was particularly proud of the maneuver. His plan had worked, and the Resistance was safe in hyperspace. He knew Leia was likely unhappy with him disobeying a direct order to stand down, and the losses they had taken trying to take down the dreadnought were almost too much to bear. But they didn't have time for grief right now. He opened his cockpit hatch and removed his helmet, when BB-8 started beeping and chirping excitedly.

"What?_ Finn-naked-leaking-bag_...? Did you fry a chip?" BB-8 beeped curtly, and just as Poe was about to question the droid further, he saw Finn in the corridor outside the hangar, still in his bacta suit from the med bay. Bacta was spilling out from various hoses and valves in the suit. He jumped from the starfighter and ran to his friend, who didn't seem to notice he was there. Finn was wandering aimlessly, disoriented.

"Finn! Hey, buddy!" Poe exclaimed when he reached him, "It's so good to see you! Let's uh...we need to get you dressed. Come on. You must have a thousand questions." Poe started to lead him to his stateroom to find some clothes, but Finn stopped him.

"Where's Rey?" Finn asked. Poe pursed his lips, unsure if Finn was ready to hear what he had missed while in the coma.

"Let's get you some clothes, and I'll fill you in on everything." Poe replied. Finn nodded in agreement, still confused, and let Poe lead him away. Once they arrived in Poe's quarters, and Finn was dressed and drank some water, he was a little more himself. Poe sat down and told him everything that had happened; Tessa's warning, the evacuation, the battle, and Rey's mission to find Luke Skywalker. Finn became visibly upset by the news, realizing that Rey wouldn't be able to find them if they weren't on D'Qar anymore. Poe tried to take him to get something to eat, but Finn insisted on seeing Leia immediately.

"Okay...but I have something for you before we head to the bridge." Poe said, opening his unpacked duffel bag. He pulled out his old jacket, now Finn's jacket, and gave it to him. He had attempted to mend the rip in the back from Kylo Ren's lightsaber, and it wasn't the prettiest sewing job he'd ever seen, but it was mended. Finn held it up and looked at it for a moment, then looked back at Poe with raised eyebrows.

"Hey...I'm a pilot. Not a seamstress." he said laughing.

"No, no...it's perfect. Thanks, man." Finn said, genuinely happy to have the jacket back. They headed up to the bridge to find Leia. As soon as they entered the bridge, Leia called for Poe to come over. He followed her to a corner of the room, half expecting a heartfelt thank you or a pat on the back. Instead, she turned around and slapped him right across his face.

"Wha-?" He started.

"You're demoted." She answered flatly.

"What? We took down a _dreadnought." _Poe argued.

"At what cost?" She asked, agitated.

"If you start an attack, you follow through..." he replied.

"Poe, get your head out your cockpit. There are things you can not solve by jumping into an X-Wing and blowing something up! I need you to learn that!" She said sternly. He regarded her expression, realizing that she wasn't going to see things his way.

"There were heroes on that mission..." He started to argue again.

"Dead heroes." She replied. "No leaders." She left him standing there to think about what she had said. After a moment, he sighed and rejoined her at the command center with Finn. Finn was looking at a projection of a star map.

"So we're really nowhere...How's Rey going to find us?" Finn asked, feeling hopeless. Leia said nothing, but pulled up her sleeve and revealed a bracelet with a pulsing blue light. "A cloaked binary beacon..." Finn said knowingly.

"To light her way home." Leia responded. They proceeded to discuss their plans to find a new base and transmit a distress signal to their allies in the Outer Rim. They dropped out of hyperspace and before Leia could tell them any more, an alarm sounded from the command center.

"Proximity alert!" Admiral Ackbar announced.

"They found us." Leia murmured, gripping the command center to stay on her feet.

"That's impossible." Finn argued. Poe looked at the ship on the command center display...he recognized that ship.

"That's Snoke's ship! Can we jump to lightspeed?" He hurried over to the fuel status console.

"We have enough fuel for just one jump." The operator advised.

"Do it. We have to get out of here." Poe ordered. Leia held up her hand, stopping them in their tracks. The look on her face was troubling.

"Wait. They tracked us through lightspeed." She said with disbelief. A hush came over the crew on the bridge.

"That's impossible." Finn said again.

"Yes...and they've done it." Leia responded.

"So if we jump to lightspeed, they'll just find us again, and we'll be out of fuel." Finn said grimly. "They've got us."

"Not yet, they don't." Poe replied, turning to Leia. "Permission to jump in an X-Wing and blow something up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Permission granted." Leia replied, waving him off. Poe ran from the bridge, making a bee-line for the hangar. BB-8 was close on his heels. He was barking orders into a commlink to scramble the squadron as he ran. As he approached the hangar and ran through the door, a Tie fighter roared past, sending a blast through the hangar opening. The force of the resulting explosion lifted Poe off his feet, sending him and BB-8 flying backward into the corridor. Dazed, he sat up just as the blast doors were closing in front of him. Everything and everyone inside the hangar had been decimated by the blast. Finn ran up to him, frantic.

"Poe! Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling beside him.

"We have to get out of range of those star destroyers." Poe said, shaken.


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa stood in the corridor outside of the lift that led to Snoke's audience chamber. Armie had gone up alone, as that was part of the agreement for letting her come aboard the _Supremacy_ with him. She stood with her back to the wall beside the lift door, staff in hand, watching First Order personnel hurry by. Some regarded her suspiciously as they passed, but she ignored them. She was worried about Armie up there with that _brute_ by himself. Not that she could have done anything to help him, but she knew it might be easier for him to have her present in the room. She heard a small commotion around the bend in the corridor, and leaned forward slightly to see if she could catch a glimpse of the source. Two gray-clad officers were heading in that direction, and suddenly threw themselves aside to make way for someone. She straightened up, wondering who could be coming. A masked figure in a long, black cloak appeared around the bend and stopped in front of the lift doors, right beside Tessa. She immediately recognized him as Kylo Ren. Word of his deeds had traveled far and wide, even as far as the Black Spire Outpost. Having heard of his ruthless nature, she wondered if he had ever used his power on Armie. She glared at him, her anger getting the better of her. He hailed the lift and turned slowly toward her, and she maintained what she assumed was eye contact, though his eyes were hidden behind the mask.

"_Colonel_ Hux." He said. Tessa sensed a slight mocking tone, though his voice was low and menacing. The mask he wore distorted the sound of his voice, adding to his intimidating air.

"Kylo Ren." She responded in a matching tone, not caring whether he took offense. He stepped closer to her, his towering height making her look up to see the mask. She squared off to him, holding her ground.

"The General spoke very highly of you and your skills. I wonder if you really are worthy of the position he worked so hard to secure for you." He leaned over her menacingly. "For your sake, I hope he wasn't over-exaggerating." He added in a threatening tone as the lift door opened. He stepped back slowly, then entered the lift. The doors closed behind him and she exhaled. There was something deeply unsettling about him, and she worried about Armie being up there alone with two volatile force users.

She didn't have to worry for long...no sooner had Ren gone up to the audience chamber than Armie had come down again, emerging from the lift. He seemed different...almost _refreshed_. His audience with Snoke must have gone better than she anticipated, though she dared not question him about it here. She expected them to head to the hangar to be shuttled back to the _Finalizer,_ but Armie headed in a different direction. Confused as she was, she followed along without question.

The _Supremacy_ was a massive ship, by far the largest she had ever seen. It served as the flagship for the fleet and the mobile Capitol of the First Order. The ship contained numerous factories, assembly lines, and research facilities for the First Order, providing more security for their operations and guaranteeing no loss of supplies. She had to admit it was a genius idea, though she would never say it aloud to anyone else. Armie led her to the bridge of the _Supremacy,_ and entered immediately. She was surprised to hear him announce to the Captain and crew that he was assuming command of the vessel. Nobody dared to argue, though she noticed that that the captain looked less than pleased at the intrusion. She stepped to the left of the door as he had instructed her before, and observed quietly.

"General, our sensors indicate that they have exited hyperspace. Do we pursue?" Captain Iago asked with a hint of agitation to his tone. Armie didn't seem to notice. He nodded, smirking proudly. His whole demeanor had changed...he was no longer defeated and anxious. Her beloved brother was gone, and _General Hux_ had reappeared. She was a little unsettled by his abrupt change, watching him strut proudly around the bridge. They jumped suddenly to light speed, and after a short while , they jumped out again. Her stomach tightened as the Resistance fleet reappeared before them. _"He can track them through light speed..." _she realized, filled with dread. Armie gave her a quick beaming smile, obviously proud of the achievement. She forced a smile and gave him an approving nod, which seemed to bolster his pride. He turned back to the view in front of them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Scramble fighters to engage." He ordered calmly. Techs all around them muttered commands into various comms and soon the viewport was filled with Tie Fighters advancing on the Resistance fleet. Tessa maintained a white-knuckle grip on her staff, feeling nothing but helplessness and anxiety. She had no way to warn Poe now...Armie would never allow her to leave at a time like this. She could only hope and pray that they were aware of the pursuit and were ready to defend themselves.

—

Finn helped Poe to his feet, quickly checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine. Really." Poe reassured him, still dazed from the blast. Poe's ears were ringing, and his vision kept blurring intermittently. They slowly made their way toward the bridge, their path blocked by droids and techs running to their posts. The destruction of the fighter hangar severely crippled their defenses, and everyone was rushing around in a panic. They arrived at the auxiliary bridge just in time to see enemy Tie fighters swoop down toward the main bridge's viewport. Without warning, they fired upon the viewport and destroyed it, sending personnel and equipment hurtling into the vacuum of space. Poe's heart dropped and the breath left his lungs. Leia and the rest of their leadership had all been on the bridge at the time of the blast...he knew there was no way anyone could have survived that. He and Finn stood there at the window, speechless, mouths agape at the scene in front of them. Time seemed to stand still around them. His mind couldn't process what they were seeing. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to cry or scream, but all he could do was stand there, propped up by Finn.

Poe thought he saw something move outside of the ship, too small to be a fighter. _Wait...could that be-? _He squinted, focusing on the moving object that seemed to be slowly coming back toward the decimated bridge. Leia was floating toward them, her arm outstretched. _"The Force..." _he thought to himself, awestruck. When he came to his senses, he yelled frantically for help and broke into a run toward the nearest airlock, arriving at the door just as Leia appeared at the window. He and Finn opened the door as quickly as they could and brought her inside, sealing the door behind her. She was unconscious, but miraculously still alive. He laid her down on the floor gently, screaming for a medical team. He fought tears as he looked down at her face, wondering if he was dreaming all of this. When the medical team arrived, he felt himself being pulled away from her unconscious form. The medical team descended upon her, administering oxygen and moving her to a stretcher. They immediately carted her away, and he followed close behind, refusing to leave her.

He stayed out of the way as he watched them work. They had turned Leia's stateroom into a makeshift med bay. Once they assured him that her condition was stable, he was pulled away for a debriefing in the auxiliary bridge. The remaining pilots and operators were seated on the dais steps, while Commander D'acy addressed them all.

"General Organa...Leia...is unconscious, but recovering. This is the only good news I have." She started, fighting back tears. "Admiral Ackbar...all of our leadership, they're gone. Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge." She paused, and there was a collective gasp and murmuring among the crew. She raised her voice to bring their attention back. "If she were here, she'd say save your sorrows for after the fight. And so to that end, the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place. Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser _Ninka." _She continued, introducing the Vice Admiral.

Poe exhaled at the news, unsure if he was relieved or disappointed to hear that he hadn't been chosen to lead the Resistance in Leia's stead. A tall, thin woman stepped forward and thanked the officer for the introduction. Her hair was tinted purple, matching the thin floor-length dress she wore.

"Thank you, Commander." Holdo said. She addressed the assembled crew, "There are four hundred of us on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone. In every corner of the Galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol...and they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will ignite the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now, to your stations, and may the Force be with us." The others seemed to draw strength from her speech and immediately headed off to their various posts. Poe wasn't reassured at all...she hadn't given any commands or even hinted at a plan. He waited for the room to clear and then approached her.

"Vice Admiral?" He asked, catching her attention. She turned to see who was calling her, then gave him a dismissive look. He introduced himself and continued, "Commander Dameron." She still did not respond. He pressed on. "With our current fuel consumption, there is a very limited amount of time that we will stay out of range of those star destroyers..." She interrupted him dismissively.

"Very kind of you to make me aware." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Leave those calculations to me."

"We need to shake them before we find a new base, so...what's our plan?" he finished, continuing to ignore the way she was avoiding him. She turned back toward him, looking down at him.

"Our plan, Captain? Not Commander, right? Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you? Because of your dreadnought plan..." She said, narrowing her eyes. He stood his ground, his frustration rising. She continued, "...Where we lost our entire bombing fleet?"

"Captain...Commander...you can call me whatever you like. I just want to know what's going on." He replied, trying to sound civil.

"Of course you do. I understand." She replied in a patronizing tone. She lowered her voice and locked her blue eyes with his. "I've dealt with plenty of trigger-happy flyboys like you. You are impulsive, dangerous, and the _last_ thing we need right now. So stick to your post and follow my orders." With that, she turned back to the console and began talking to the operator, acting as though they had never spoken.

Poe was angry, but now wasn't the time to fight. He went back to his quarters and took off his flight suit, then washed the black soot off of his face from the hangar explosion. He put on a clean uniform and his jacket, then went back to Leia's stateroom, where he watched and waited for her to awaken. C3PO was standing by her side, and had started to list the statisical odds of their escape from their current predicament. Exasperated and worn out, Poe ordered him to be silent, and the nervous droid complied.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when Finn came in, followed by a maintenance tech that he recognized as Paige Tico's little sister. They were both excited and out of breath, and it took them a minute to calm down enough to tell him why they had come looking for him. Finn had managed to spew a few broken sentences, something about a plan to disable the tracker the First Order was using. While he was talking, Rose was trying to fill in the gaps, but Poe didn't understand half of the technical mumbo-jumbo she was using.

"Okay...Just give it to me one more time, but simpler." Poe said shaking his head, trying to make sense of the information they had just given him.

Finn took a deep breath, and continued. "So the First Order's only tracking us from the lead ship. Snoke's ship."

"So we blow that one up." Poe offered, interrupting him.

"I like where your head's at, but no." Finn replied quickly. "They'd only start tracking us from another destroyer. If we sneak on board Snoke's ship and we turn off the tracker without them realizing, then we can..."

"They won't realize it's off for one system cycle." Rose interjected, "About six minutes."

Finn continued, "Sneak on board, disabled the tracker...our fleet escapes before they even realize." Poe eyed the pair of them suspiciously for a moment, going over the plan in his mind.

"How did you two meet?" He asked suspiciously after a long pause.

"Just luck." Rose blurted out. Finn nodded vigorously in agreement. Poe wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

"Good luck?" He asked.

"Not sure yet." Finn replied. "Poe, we have to do this. It will save the fleet and it'll save Rey." Poe could certainly relate to Finn's desire to protect his friend, but the fleet was his top priority at the moment. C3PO stepped forward, offering his unsolicited opinion on the matter.

"If I surely must be the voice of reason...Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan..." The droid started in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, you're right 3PO." Poe interrupted the droid. "It's a need-to-know, and she doesn't." He added sternly.

"That was not exactly-" C3PO started to object, but Poe wasn't listening.

"All right," Poe said, agreeing to the plan, "you guys shut down the tracker. I'll be here to jump us to light speed. The question is, how do we sneak the two of you onto Snoke's ship?" He pondered out loud. He briefly considered calling Tessa on their comm, but decided not to out of fear that she'd get caught with it. After going through a few options, they realized they needed someone who could crack the First Order's bio-hexacrypted clearance codes. Finn immediately suggested they call Maz Kanata and ask for her help.

Maz was in the middle of what she called a 'union dispute' when she answered their call. Poe would have called it warfare. They watched the holographic form of Maz duck and take cover, dodging blaster bolts and firing back at unseen attackers as she talked. She wasn't able to help them herself, but gave them some intel on a master code breaker she knew could get the job done. She said they could find him at the casino on Canto Bight, with a red plom bloom on his lapel. Poe didn't like the idea of wasting time going to ask for help, and they didn't even know if he'd take the job.

"Maz, is there any way we can take care of this ourselves?" He asked, exasperated.

"No. This is _rarified_ cracking. Find the master code breaker." She said with finality before closing the comm. He looked at Finn and Rose, sighing. Now they had to figure out how to get to Canto Bight and back in time to save the fleet.

Getting them off the ship turned out to be the easiest part of the mission. He was friendly with enough techs and operators to get their shuttle clear of the cruiser without raising an alarm. With Rose and Finn on their way to Canto Bight, all he could do now was wait and hope. He remained in Leia's stateroom, silently willing her to wake up. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He felt more alone than he'd ever felt in his life. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and sore from the explosion in the hangar. His mind went to Tessa, wondering what she was doing now. As much as he had fought it, Leia's plan to send her to her brother had worked out in their favor, at least for the most part. Though their current predicament was grim enough, they owed Tessa for the warning that ultimately allowed them to get this far. He hoped she hadn't raised any suspicion by warning them when she did. He leaned back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest. He sorely wished she was with him. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like if she were there. Would she be supportive and comfort him in his time of need? Or would she be disappointed in him for his reckless behavior?

The grief from losing so many comrades washed over him, and he let his head fall back against the wall. Leia's words flowed through his mind once more, this time taking hold. She was right, as usual. He needed to learn to control his impulses and listen to those who knew better than he did. He just hoped the reckless mission he had just sent Finn and Rose to complete didn't turn out the same way. He would never forgive himself if it ended badly. He was having a hard enough time doing that now. He thought of Tessa again, painfully aware of his need for her. He had only held her for a moment before she left D'Qar, but the memory was strong enough that he could still feel her warmth. He closed his eyes and imagined she was there with him now.

_In his mind, Tessa appeared in the doorway to Leia's stateroom and came inside. She closed the door behind her and approached him, giving him a warm, comforting smile. She said everything he needed to hear without saying a word. He took her into his arms and pulled her toward him, and she sat sideways across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. He nestled his face into her neck and she rested her cheek against his hair. She stroked his hair with her fingers as she held onto him. Her warmth soothed his weary soul and he let the soft sound of her breathing lull him to sleep. _

—

Tessa couldn't tell what was going on from the vast distance that separated the _Supremacy _from the Resistance fleet. She had seen a significant explosion on the main cruiser after the Tie Fighters had been deployed, and knew it must have been catastrophic. She was feeling sick watching it all unfold, using her staff to hold herself upright while maintaining a strong outward appearance. Armie was recalling their forces now, it seemed that the Resistance fleet had managed to pull just out of range of the fighters and the cannons.

"What is the point of all this if we can't blow up three tiny cruisers?" Armie asked angrily.

"They are faster and lighter, sir." Captain Iago replied flatly. "They can't lose us but they can keep at a range where our cannons are not effective against their shields."

"Well, keep up the barrage. Let's at least remind them that we're still here." Armie ordered, agitated.

"Very good sir." Iago acknowledged.

"They won't last long burning fuel like this. It's just a matter of time." Armie said quietly, more for his own benefit than anyone else's.

Tessa wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. She'd been standing there for what felt like hours and the physical and mental exhaustion was overwhelming her. She desperately needed to know whether Poe and Leia were alright, but there was no telling whether she would get the chance to find out. She reluctantly admitted to herself that the outlook was grim for the Resistance. They were critically low on fuel and couldn't escape the tracking system that had a hold on them. Her heart ached at the thought of Poe, and hoped that somehow he'd come up with some crazy, reckless plan and manage to get them all away safely at the last second. She knew it was in his nature to run headlong into danger, remembering their narrow escape from Batuu. That was one of the things that drew her to him. He never seemed to lose hope, no matter how grim the circumstances. Even with the stress of an impending attack on the base, he still managed to make jokes and tried to calm her nerves.

She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she heard Armie's voice speaking to her. Her eyes snapped open and saw Armie walking up to her. He stepped out into the corridor and beckoned for her to follow him.

"You look exhausted. I have secondary quarters on this ship...go and get some rest. There's not much to do now but wait for their fuel reserves to run out." He handed her a card that would let her into his quarters.

"Are you sure? I can stay here with you if you need me to." She replied warily.

"Nonsense. You're falling asleep standing up." He replied sharply. "Don't worry. I'll send for you before it's over. I'm sure you don't want to miss the glorious victory." He was almost glowing with pride. Appalled as she was, she managed a forced smile and accepted the card. He pointed down the corridor behind her. "Down this corridor, take the first right...it's the third door on the left." She nodded and headed off, grateful for a reprieve.

She found the room easily enough, and let herself in. The lights flicked on as she entered, revealing a large, luxurious stateroom. The living area had a cushioned bench and two chairs, a low table sat between them. A datapad and a glass decanter filled with amber liquid were the only items that hinted that someone had ever used the space before her. There was a desk in the corner, and a large viewport beside it. The bedroom was a separate space, with three steps leading up to the open doorway. She went straight there, removing her armor plates as she walked. His bed was much larger than the one she had on board the _Finalizer, _and much softer. She set her staff against the wall and laid her armor at the end of the bed. She left her jumpsuit on, but kicked off her boots and laid down on top of the blanket. As much as she craved his voice, she knew calling Poe from the _Supremacy _was too risky. She figured they were most likely scanning frequencies in hopes to intercept any Resistance communications. She sighed deeply and rolled onto her side. This mission was proving to be far more difficult than she ever imagined. Things would have been a lot easier if Armie hadn't been so warm and inviting to her when she arrived. She had expected him to keep her at arm's length, never truly trusting her. But now with their rekindled bond, she felt like she was being ripped in two...her unexplored feelings for Poe tugging at one side, while her love for her brother pulled at the other. She hoped she could somehow work it all out, but deep down she knew she'd ultimately have to choose one of them over the other...there was no way she'd get to have both.

Her emotions got the better of her and she felt hot tears stinging behind her eyes. Totally exhausted, she let them come, and cried herself to sleep.

—

Poe jumped awake, a muted explosion catching his attention. He ran to the viewport and looked out, searching frantically for the cause. Straining to see the rear of the ship, he saw what was left of their medical frigate. It had run out of fuel and stalled, falling back inside the star destroyers' range, and he realized that was the explosion that had woken him up. He clenched his fist and slammed it against the viewport angrily. He took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm down. He needed to keep a cool head and wait for news from Finn and Rose. Deciding that he had been cooped up in Leia's room for too long, he checked on her and then left, heading for the mess hall. He wanted to check on the crew and get a read on their morale. He found a few friendly faces sitting at tables, and they welcomed him. They were all sharing their favorite war stories, laughing and reminiscing. The general mood was pleasant enough, but there was a darkness hanging over them. The recent losses weighed heavily on everyone's minds, and with the destruction of the starfighter hangar, the pilots were left feeling useless without any orders to fulfill. Someone handed him a hot cup of caf, and he sipped it as he listened to the conversation. Though he tried to enjoy their company and participate in the conversation, he found himself too distracted to really pay attention. He excused himself and spent a long while just walking along the corridors, checking in on crew members at various posts, helping where he could. He wasn't used to having to sit still like this, it was driving him crazy. He was in the corridor near the auxiliary bridge when he heard gasps from crew members nearby. They were huddled at an exterior viewport, clearly dismayed by what they were seeing. He hurried over and shouldered his way through to get a clear view. The last remaining support cruiser had finally run out of fuel. They watched in horror as it stalled, drifting away slowly from the main cruiser. Once in range of the star destroyers, they fired upon it, leaving only tiny traces of ship parts behind. Furious, he charged off in the direction of the bridge.

As he burst through the doors, Commander D'acy tried to stop him. She stepped in front of him, holding up her hand.

"Is she in there?" He asked as she stepped in front of him, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, she forbade you to be on the bridge." She answered quickly. "Let's not have a scene." she pleaded.

"No, let's." Poe replied shortly, pushing past her. "Holdo?" He called out, capturing the attention of everyone on the bridge.

"Captain you're not allowed in here..." D'acy called out, still trying to stop him. Vice Admiral Holdo waved her off.

"Flyboy." Holdo greeted him.

"Can it, lady." He said forcefully. "We had a fleet, now we're down to one ship and you've told us _nothing_! Tell us we that have a plan! That there is hope." Poe yelled angrily. He had everyone's attention now, silence descending on the bridge. Holdo remained calm, taking a step toward him.

"When I served under Leia...She would say that hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it-" Holdo said calmly.

"You'll never make it through the night." Poe finished. He had heard Leia say it many times. He was irritated that she was trying to teach him a lesson instead of coming clean about her plans.

"Yes." Holdo replied, still trying to calm the situation. Before she could say anything else, his attention was drawn to the fuel status console. He stalked over to it, and watched the gauges for the transports slowly filling up.

"Are you fueling up the transports?" He asked incredulously. Holdo didn't respond. "You are. All of them?" Still, she said nothing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"We're abandoning ship? Is that...That's what you got? That's what you brought us to?" Fury filled his body, and he lost complete control of his senses. "Coward! Those transport ships are unarmed and unshielded. If we abandon this cruiser, we're done. We don't stand a chance." He yelled, making sure everyone around him could hear the truth. "No, you are not just a coward...You are a traitor." He added, pointing angrily at her.

"Get this man off my bridge." Holdo ordered. Two crew members approached Poe to escort him away, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He saw himself out, and immediately commed Finn when he was a safe distance from the bridge.

"Finn, Holdo's fueling the shuttles. She's going to abandon ship. Where are you?" He asked frantically.

"Poe, we're on our way back to the fleet. We're so close." Finn responded. Poe sighed, slightly relieved.

"Did you find the master code breaker?" He asked hopefully.

"We found..._a_...code breaker." Finn replied, though Poe wasn't sure he liked the way he said it. "We can shut the tracker down, just buy us a little more time." Finn pleaded.

"All right, hurry." Poe replied, closing the comm. He headed immediately to his quarters and grabbed his blaster, cinching the leather holster around his waist. He ran back to the mess hall, finding the other pilots still sitting where he left them. He breathlessly explained the situation, and begged them to help him. They all jumped at the chance to help, and followed him as he hurried down to the shuttle hangar. When they arrived, crew members were already loading crates of essentials into the shuttles and prepping them for boarding. He bit his lip, hating that he was considering mutiny to buy Finn and Rose time. It went against everything he believed in, but he couldn't risk letting Holdo abandon the ship. Leaving the _Raddus_ meant certain death for the Resistance.

He heard a group of people approaching, and turned as Vice Admiral Holdo and her officers entered the hangar. He decided to tell her about Finn and Rose, hoping it would change her mind and he wouldn't be forced to relieve her of command. She raised her hands in exasperation as he approached.

"Please, Vice Admiral...hear me out." He begged. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, but gave him permission with a nod of her head. He explained everything as quickly as he could, making sure to emphasize that they were close to a success.

"So a stormtrooper, and a who-now are doing what?" She asked, shaking her head.

"They are trying to save us. This is our best chance for escape. You have to give Finn and Rose all the time that you can." He replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk?" She scoffed. "There's no time now. We have to get clear of the cruiser. Load the transports." She ordered. Commander D'acy acknowledged and started to walk toward the transports. Poe drew his blaster, set to stun, and pointed it at the officers. Commander D'acy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah...I was afraid you'd say that." Poe quipped, signalling his comrades to draw their blasters. "Vice Admiral Holdo...I am relieving you of your command for the survival of this ship, its crew, and the Resistance." He announced. He wasn't particularly proud of this moment, but he knew it was the only way to save them.

"I hope you understand what you're doing." Holdo said flatly.

"Yeah...I'm going to the bridge. If they move, stun them." He said to his comrades, who were holding the group of officers at blaster-point. He made his way quickly to the bridge, followed by two of the pilots. He opened the comm and asked Finn for an update.

"Poe, we're almost there. Have the cruiser prep for lightspeed." Finn replied.

"Yeah, I'm on it, Pal." Poe responded, frustration threatening to boil over. He arrived on the bridge and ordered the pilots to escort the officers down to the hangar. C3PO stepped up as he headed for the hyperdrive controls.

"Commander...Captain Dameron, Admiral Holdo was looking for you." The droid reported nervously.

"Yeah, we spoke." Poe quipped. He had a singular focus. Get the cruiser ready to jump to lightspeed the second Finn and Rose took the tracker offline. He began flipping the necessary switches and pushing levers in preparation.

"Sir, I am almost afraid to ask..." C3PO started to question him.

"Good instinct, C3PO. Go with that." Poe interrupted him. A commotion on one of the surveillance screens caught his attention, and he saw Holdo draw a blaster, resulting in stun bolts flying back and forth through the hangar. "Seal that door!" Poe yelled to Connix, who had remained on the bridge to assist him. Blasts hit the other side of the door, and he realized they were cutting the door open. He opened the comm again, hailing Finn. "Come on, how's it going?" He asked, hoping they were close. "Finn? We are ready to make the jump." He said into the comm, waiting for Finn to respond. Suddenly, he heard other voices through the open commlink. A voice he didn't recognize ordering Finn and Rose to drop their weapons...cold dread washed over him as he realized what was happening. "_They didn't make it..._" he thought to himself sorrowfully. The bridge door broke into pieces suddenly, and Poe drew his blaster and took cover behind the console. He watched the smoky doorway, waiting for them to come for him. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Leia stepped through, dressed in a white medical gown, her head still bandaged.

"Leia..." Poe whispered, thankful to see her up out of bed. Without saying a word, she pulled a blaster from behind her back and stunned him, knocking him out.


	9. Chapter 9

Tessa woke from her nap to a voice on the intercom in Armie's room.

"Colonel?" She heard them call out. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, clearing her throat.

"Yes?" She asked, wondering how long she had been asleep.

"The General is requesting that you return to the bridge."

"I'm on my way." She answered, swinging her legs off the bed. She stepped into her boots and ducked into the washroom, splashing some cold water on her face and smoothing her mussed curls. She tried not to think about what this meant, but the dread in her stomach was too much to ignore. She donned her armor and weapons, grabbed her staff, and headed back to the bridge. He was waiting for her at the door, puffed up with pride. She resisted the urge to throttle him. She hated this side of Armie, and was too worried about Poe, Leia, and the Resistance to care about what he thought of her at the moment.

"Ah. Just in time." He said, opening the door and stepping inside. She followed warily, assuming her post just inside the door. One of the support ships that had been with the fleet earlier was gone, likely destroyed. She gathered from the tech's report to Armie that the other smaller craft was close to running out of fuel as well. They were waiting for it to fall back within range of the cannons. She felt sick...there was no way she was strong enough to stand there and watch the Resistance die. Her limit had been reached. She was silently considering the location of escape pods when the last remaining support ship stalled. She flinched as the cannons fired, obliterating the vessel and leaving almost no trace behind. Armie was practically glowing when he smiled at her. She couldn't even manage a fake smile back. She just looked at him in disbelief, wondering how he could be so callous. She noticed the slightest change in his smile, like he was confused by her response. He didn't push the issue, and immediately turned back to the viewport.

"This is the beginning of their end." He announced proudly. "What is the status of their fuel reserves?" He asked a nearby tech.

"By our calculations, critical." She answered. He paced the deck impatiently.

"The only thing left to do now is wait them out." He said with a smirk. Tessa continued to hope and pray for some kind of disruption. She even started to consider creating one herself, but she didn't know where to start. She thought about the tracking system, and wondered if there might be a way to turn it off. It felt like a silly thing to even consider, seeing as she didn't know her way around this massive ship, but she was desperate to find a way to save what was left of the Resistance. Suddenly, she remembered the datapad laying on the table in Armie's secondary quarters and her mind was made up. _"I'm sorry, Poe..." _She thought to herself, remembering her promise to not take any unnecessary risks. In her defense, he hadn't been particularly specific on what qualified as necessary or unnecessary, and she considered this risk _absolutely_ necessary. She cleared her throat, catching Armie's attention. He turned to face her, a questioning look on his face.

"Permission to be excused for a moment, General?" She asked vaguely. He eyed her warily, but gave her a slight nod, and she left the bridge quickly before he had the thought to question her. She walked briskly back to his quarters, thankful to still have possession of the door card he had given her earlier. She let herself in, glanced around to make sure nobody saw her go in, and then closed the door behind her. She dashed to the datapad on the table, the screen illuminating as she picked it up. _"Damn..." _She swore...she needed his password to access the ship's schematics. She considered it for a moment, noticing that he had chosen numbers for his passcode instead of letters. _"Could he really be that predictable...?" _she wondered to herself, typing their shared birthdate into the datapad. After an agonizing few seconds, the security screen disappeared, giving her full access to the information on the device. She scanned the various icons on the display, looking for something that might include schematics for First Order vessels. She located a security folder and opened it, hitting the jackpot on the first try. There was a long list of schematics stored there, organized by ship type. She located the dreadnoughts and found what she was looking for. The schematics for this particular ship had the largest data size by far. As she swiped through the pages, she couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer size and complexity of the ship and its systems. She located an area marked on the page as "Shipboard Tracking Control Complex" and thought that seemed like a good place to start. She took note of its location, realizing it was several floors down and on the other end of the ship from where she was now. She put the datapad down on the table where she found it and went to the door.

She opened the door and peeked out hesitantly, making certain that Armie hadn't become curious about her sudden need to leave the bridge and come looking for her. Seeing that the corridor was clear, she hurried down the corridor, heading to the nearest lift. She passed a few curious officers along the way, making sure to ignore them as she passed. Once they saw the Colonel's insignia on her forearm, nobody dared question her. She found the lift and thumbed the button on the wall a few times, willing it to come faster. When the lift arrived and the doors opened, she was pleased to find it empty. She stepped in and hit the button for the deck she needed, and descended to the bowels of the massive ship. After what seemed like forever, the lift came to a stop. The doors slid open, and she thanked the stars for her luck, finding the corridor empty. She looked both ways, trying to remember which way she needed to go. She cursed herself for not bringing the datapad with her. She pictured the schematic in her mind again, or at least what she could remember, and decided to head left, hoping she was right. She didn't have time for mistakes, and in this labyrinth of corridors she knew it would take her some time to cross to the other end of the ship. She set a brisk pace, fast enough to feel like she was getting there faster, but slow enough that she wouldn't look suspicious if she encountered someone along the way.

There were security checkpoints scattered along the path, mostly just bored stormtroopers standing around at their post, watching personnel move throughout the ship. She was only stopped once, by an overly eager trooper that questioned her about her business in that area. She glared at him incredulously, vaguely saying that she was carrying out an important task for General Hux. Realizing he had overstepped, he immediately apologized and let her pass without further question. After following the corridor for a long stretch and wondering whether she had chosen the correct direction, she found the door she was looking for. She was surprised to find it already wide open, and noticed that the door panel had been tampered with, reduced to a tangled mess of wires and smoking fuses. She stepped inside, and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Captain Phasma and a team of stormtroopers were inside the large room, holding three First Order officers at blaster-point.

"Colonel Hux." Phasma greeted, sounding slightly irritated at her intrusion. Tessa couldn't make sense of the scene in front of her.

"Captain, explain this." She ordered in a strong, cold voice.

"These three imposters were caught trying to disable our tracking system." Phasma replied coolly, gesturing to the captives kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Imposters? Are they with the Resistance?" Tessa inquired as she walked around them to stand beside Phasma.

"Yes, Colonel." Phasma replied. Tessa breathed a quiet sigh of relief, not immediately recognizing any of them from her short time spent on D'Qar. The dark skinned man in the black uniform was gazing up at her. His dark eyes locked onto hers, and she wondered if he recognized her. Suddenly she realized she _had_ seen him before...in the hangar with Poe before she left. Her blood ran cold, but she maintained her composure. She gave him an imperceptible head shake, both a warning and a reassurance. He seemed to understand, averting his gaze suddenly. The girl beside him was wearing a teal uniform, and she didn't seem to know Tessa at all. At the mention of her last name, the girl had begun to glare at her menacingly. The third captive was a man dressed in a gray uniform, and looked as though he had just crawled out of bed before donning the freshly pressed uniform. His dark hair was shaggy and unkempt, and he was at least several days past needing a shave.

"Carry on, Captain." Tessa said, stepping aside. Phasma and the stormtroopers ordered the captives to their feet and led them out into the corridor, Tessa following behind them. A string of curses flew through Tessa's mind. Her only chance to disable the tracker was gone. They'd left a sentry behind to secure the room. She was watching the troopers place binders on the captives' wrists when Phasma approached Tessa.

"Colonel, it seems one of the intruders has offered some valuable intel in exchange for his freedom. I need to take him to interrogation immediately. The General has ordered that the other two be brought to hangar 5 for execution." Phasma said coolly. Tessa swallowed hard at the mention of execution.

"Very well. I will see them to the hangar myself." Tessa replied casually.

"Very good, Colonel." Phasma acknowledged, motioning to two of the troopers to come with her. They ordered the gray-clad man to follow her, and set off in the opposite direction. Two troopers were waiting with the other two prisoners.

"You two. Go with Captain Phasma. I can take these two from here." She ordered. They hesitated, and she raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to repeat myself, soldier?"

"No, Colonel." one of them answered quickly, nudging the other to follow Phasma. Once they were well on their way in the other direction, Tessa poked the dark skinned man with the tip of her staff.

"Walk." She ordered, loud enough for the retreating troopers to hear. He obeyed, and they set off down the corridor. Once they were out of sight of the others, she stopped and grabbed him by the arm. He spun around, panicked. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She demanded frantically.

"Please, you have to help us." He said in a low voice. The girl looked at him with wild disbelief, still unaware of Tessa's identity. He ignored her and continued his plea, "_Poe_ sent us to disable that tracker. It's our last hope of saving the Resistance." His eyes were glistening with emotion, and she sighed heavily.

"That's impossible now. They posted a sentry and I'm certain the room is being monitored from the bridge." Tessa replied. The blue-clad girl was eyeing them both wildly, and looked as though she thought she had lost her mind. The young man turned back to her, realizing that she was still out of the loop.

"Rose, this is Tressida Hux. She's-" He started to explain.

"I know who she is, Finn." Rose replied angrily. "Why you'd think a _Hux_ would help us is beyond me." The way she said Tessa's last name stung a little. Finn exhaled in irritation.

"No...Rose, she's with the Resistance." He explained. Rose's expression changed from cold hatred to disbelief. Tessa gave her an awkward smile. Before any more could be said on the subject, the sound of approaching bootsteps came from behind them. Tessa quickly grabbed Finn by the sleeve and pushed him down the corridor.

"Act natural." She whispered to them. They both walked slowly ahead of her, heads hung slightly. She thumbed the switch on her staff, igniting the electric tips. She made a show of pointing it at their backs as they walked. A cadre of stormtroopers appeared around the corner in front of them. The one leading the group straightened at the sight of Tessa behind the prisoners.

"Colonel. We are here to escort the prisoners to the hangar." He reported loudly. Tessa swore under her breath. There was no getting away now.

"Very good." She acknowledge shortly, turning Finn and Rose over to the troopers. Finn glanced back at her, a worried look on his face. She dipped her chin reassuringly. _"Well, this is it." _She mused as they walked, realizing that she was likely walking toward her death. She had no intention of letting Finn and Rose die without a fight, and she was sorely outnumbered. They took a large maintenance lift up to the hangar deck. As they ascended slowly, Tessa's mind went to Poe, and she had to grit her teeth to keep from crying. She wished she had never left D'Qar to come here. At least then they would have had more time together before her brother wiped out the Resistance. Now it just seemed like everything they had done - everything they had fought for, was for nothing. The lift doors slid open slowly, and the troopers led them into the hangar. A whole squadron of stormtroopers stood waiting in formation, with Armie at the front. When he saw Tessa, he stalked over to meet her.

"Colonel...where have you been? I've been looking for you." He said quietly, his jaw clenched.

"My apologies, General. I wasn't aware that I required a leash." She said coolly, staring him straight in the eye. He was regarding her warily, clearly trying to determine what she was thinking. Her comment infuriated him, but he didn't lash out. It was crystal clear to her now. Her brother was long gone, and she no longer recognized the cold, heartless man who stood before her. His attention was drawn away toward the hangar entrance as Phasma entered with the third prisoner.

"Excellent work, Captain Phasma." He said pleasantly, his entire demeanor changing. Phasma removed the prisoner's binders and gestured to the end of the hangar.

"Your ship and payment, as agreed." Phasma said, gesturing to the ship that was being prepped. Rose thrashed wildly.

"You lying snake!" She yelled at the gray-clad man, fighting wildly against her restraints. Two stormtroopers held her in place. The man who betrayed them simply shrugged, checking the contents of a crate.

"We got caught, I cut a deal." He said nonchalantly, patting the crate with his hand. A First Order hangar tech moved the crate toward the vessel. Finn straightened up suddenly.

"Wait...cut a deal with what?!" he asked frantically. A young officer stepped up beside Armie suddenly.

"Sir, we checked on the information from the thief...we ran a decloaking scan and sure enough, thirty Resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser." Armie was very pleased with the report. Tessa's heart dropped and she bit her lip.

"He told us the truth...will wonders never cease?" Armie said with a wry smile. "Our weapons are ready?" He asked quickly.

"Ready now, Sir." The officer replied.

"Fire at will." Armie ordered calmly. The officer nodded and hurried off to fulfill the order. Finn and Rose were both struggling now, yelling incoherently. Armie was clearly annoyed by the display, and stalked away, leaving the hangar. He didn't ask Tessa to come with him...and she had no intention of leaving Finn and Rose. She watched him walk away, knowing it could very well be the last time she ever saw him.

—

General Hux arrived back on the bridge as they opened fire on the tiny transports that had tried to sneak away. His heart swelled with pride as he watched the explosions as transport after transport was struck and destroyed. He had finally done it. He had fulfilled his promise to Supreme Leader Snoke. He was already thinking about what he would say when he got to deliver the good news. One thing was bothering him, though...Tessa's behavior was unacceptable and once this was done he planned to deal with her accordingly. She had promised to fall in line, and he was going to break her of her insubordinate nature. He had left her in the hangar with Phasma as punishment for her behavior. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a tech.

"Sir, the Resistance cruiser's preparing to jump to lightspeed." They reported, confused.

"It's empty." He replied. "They're just trying to pull our attention away. Pathetic. Keep your fire on the transports." He ordered. The cruiser in front of them slowly began to alter its course. _"They really are desperate."_ he mused to himself. Did they really think he would fall for such a ridiculous tactic? He watched the cruiser, waiting for it to make the jump to lightspeed, but it never did. He became slightly curious as it continued to turn. When he realized what they were doing, he felt his blood run cold.

"FIRE ON THAT CRUISER!" He roared at the techs below him.

—

Poe woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright. He looked around him frantically, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Realizing he was on a transport, he scrambled to his feet.

"NO!" He yelled, running to the viewport. From their position he could see the _Raddus_ and Snoke's massive ship, flanked by a fleet of star destroyers, too many to count. Defeated, he sank to his knees, watching as the Resistance cruiser continued taking hit after hit from the First Order cannons.

"Poe." A soft voice called him. He turned around, and saw Leia seated on the bench on the other side of the transport. She was dressed in her own clothes again, her bandages had been removed. He sullenly went over to her and sat down. She pointed out the viewport beside her, drawing his attention to a small pale planet.

"What is that?" He asked, confused.

"The mineral planet, Crait." She replied gently. "An uncharted hideout from the days of the Rebellion."

"That's a rebel base?" He asked incredulously.

"Abandoned, but heavily armored." She replied. "And with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim." She watched him for a moment, regarding his reaction. "Holdo knew the First Order was tracking our big ship. They weren't monitoring for small transports. We could slip down to the planet's surface-"

"And hide until the First Order passes." Poe finished for her. He hung his head, ashamed.

"She was more interested in protecting the light than she was seeming like a hero." Leia said, taking Poe's hand. Poe looked back out toward the _Raddus_, realizing suddenly that someone would have had to stay behind to pilot the cruiser. He felt sick. Before he could say anything to Leia, the transport shuddered violently, and a blinding flash outside drew their attention. Horrified, he realized that the large dreadnought had begun to fire on the transports. Panic took root in everyone as they watched, helpless. Poe noticed that the _Raddus_ had begun to change course and as the bow of the cruiser came about, he realized the hyperdrive was primed for lightspeed.

"She's running away..." Someone nearby announced.

"No, she isn't." Poe replied, his stomach in knots. He knew what she was doing. All he could do was watch as the cruiser came about, pointing straight at the massive First Order fleet. Without warning, the cruiser shot forward in a streak of light, hitting the ship head-on and splitting it in two at the wing. His thoughts went to Finn and Rose, certain that they were dead by now. He would never forgive himself for letting them go.

—

Tessa watched the scene unfold in slow motion. Phasma ordered the executioners forward, ordering them to "make it hurt." Finn's and Rose's restraints were removed as they were forced to lie face down on the hangar floor. The two executioners stalked forward, activating the vibro-axes they carried. As they assumed their positions and raised the axes to strike, Tessa thumbed the button on her staff and red arcs of electricity sparked to life. She stepped forward and swung her staff upward, blocking the blow of the closest executioner, and then kicked the other one square in the abdomen as hard as she could. She shoved the other trooper away from her and swung her staff, hitting him on the side of his helmet with deadly precision. He fell to the floor and didn't get back up. The other executioner came at her, but she parried his axe swing and disarmed him, then sent him reeling with a blow to the head from her staff. Tessa heard a blaster fire behind her, and spun around just in time to see Phasma fire in her direction. Furious, she ran at Phasma. Before she could reach her target, a violent explosion went off in the hangar, sending both of them flying. Everything went black, and for a few moments, she wondered if she was dead.

When she came to, she felt like a bomb had gone off in her head. She heard a loud, high pitched ringing in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. She coughed, and when she inhaled, her lungs burned. The air was thick with smoke, and through her blurred vision she saw fire all around her. She felt something tugging at her leg, and she looked down, seeing an unrecognizable form standing over her. She felt the sensation of being dragged.

"Wake up!" She heard a voice, faint above the ringing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then blinked a few times as her vision began to clear. Finn was pulling her behind a stack of equipment crates. She pulled her foot away as she regained her senses, sitting up. She felt a searing pain in her left side, and a warm, wet trickle of blood running down the right side of her face.

"What the hell happened?" She asked frantically, still dazed. The last thing she remembered was...well, she wasn't sure.

"We have to get out of here." Finn said quickly. Rose appeared from the thick smoke, holding a blaster.

"Finn! There's a shuttle at the other end of the hangar. If we hurry, we might be able to get away." She said, gesturing toward the open end of the hangar. Finn looked down at Tessa.

"Can you stand?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tessa was fully aware now,

"Yeah. I'm fine." She moved to a crouched position, and drew her blaster from its holster. Her side was throbbing, and every movement was excruciating. "Keep your eyes open for troopers." She told them, ignoring the pain. "If we survived that, they did, too." Finn and Rose nodded. Tessa moved forward, staying low, and her companions followed suit. They used the pallets of crates and equipment for cover, constantly watching for signs of movement in the smoke around them. Finn picked up a blaster rifle he found along the way. Suddenly, they took blaster fire from the right. Tessa ducked behind a crate for shelter, then returned fire, hitting a trooper in the chest. Finn joined her, firing back at the troopers with deadly precision.

"Nice shot." Tessa complimented him, impressed by his marksmanship.

"Thanks." He replied breathlessly. They turned around to look for Rose, but she was already ahead of them, making for the shuttle. Tessa and Finn made to follow her, then stopped. Through the smoke between them and the shuttle, Phasma marched toward them, blaster rifle in hand. Tessa ran for Rose as Phasma raised the rifle in Rose's direction. Tessa dove, tackling Rose and dragging her down behind a crate just in time. Tessa's side throbbed angrily, though she was doing her best to ignore it. Finn fired at Phasma and hit her in her metal gauntlet, making her drop her rifle. Tessa watched, confused, as Finn and Phasma squared off to one another. Finn tossed his blaster down, and picked up a riot control baton. He flipped it around effortlessly, activating the electrified baton. Phasma reached over her shoulder and produced a quicksilver baton. The ends shot out, lengthening the weapon and revealing spear points at either end. She twirled it skillfully, watching Finn.

"Traitor!" Phasma roared, pointing the baton at Finn. "You were nothing but a bug in the system." Finn assumed an attack position, and ignored Rose's pleas to stop.

"Let's go, chrome-dome." Finn quipped. He propelled himself toward Phasma, and they collided in fierce battle. Tessa forced herself to get up and dragged Rose toward the next pile of crates, keeping an eye on Finn and Phasma as they ran. They suddenly began taking fire from up ahead, and before they could fire back, the troopers were blown away by cannon blasts from the other side of the hangar. Rose and Tessa peeked out from behind the crates, stunned. A scout walker stepped forward from its place along the wall, still secured to the hull of the ship. As the cables tightened, the top of the machine was pulled back, revealing an orange and white astromech at the controls.

"BB-8!" Rose exclaimed happily, and the droid beeped and chirped, continuing to fire on the enemies ahead of them. Tessa turned her attention back to Finn and Phasma, just in time to see Finn fall into a gaping hole in the hangar floor. Rose stood up and screamed his name, and Phasma turned her attention on them. Tessa swore and jumped out from her hiding place, firing at Phasma. Her blaster bolts hit the Captain's metal armor and bounced away harmlessly. Phasma drew another blaster from her hip and fired at Tessa, hitting her in the right shoulder plate. Tessa fell, searing pain shooting down her arm. She forced herself to sit up, and saw Finn reappear on the fighter lift behind Phasma. He said something to the Captain, who spun around to face him. He reared back and smashed in the side of her metal helmet with his baton. Phasma fell back, helmet severely damaged. Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath her and she disappeared in a violent burst of flames. Finn noticed Tessa laying on the floor and ran to her, helping her up. The whole hangar was falling apart around them. The shuttle was sitting on the other side of a huge fiery chasm, and they knew they couldn't make it across. Tessa let herself fall back to the floor, clutching her side, and Finn dropped down beside her. Tessa closed her eyes, painfully aware that there was no escaping this. She felt Finn squeeze her hand, a reassuring gesture of solidarity. She looked up at him and gave him a half-smile. He smiled back and then looked away, fighting the emotions that gripped him in their last moments.

"Hey!" Rose's voice called out, bringing them both back from defeat. "Need a lift?" She asked nonchalantly. She was perched on top of the damaged scout walker with the round astromech. Finn laughed excitedly and grabbed Tessa's arms, dragging her to her feet. They made their way over to the machine and climbed on. The droid directed the machine toward the shuttle, bounding over damaged Tie fighters and debris. When they arrived at the shuttle, they climbed down and Rose hurried inside the shuttle to fire it up. Finn and Tessa helped the droid down from its perch, and boarded the shuttle just as Rose was closing the hatch. Finn jumped in the copilot's seat and Tessa fell into a seat in the back, clutching her injured side.

"Hold on!" Rose called out as she slammed the throttle forward, launching the shuttle out of the hangar and into open space. It wasn't the cleanest getaway, but they were all relieved to be off the massive ship. Tessa laid her head back against the hull of the shuttle, still holding her injured side. She hoped Finn and Rose knew where they were going, because she was too busy fighting to stay conscious to help them. As her ribs throbbed, her vision darkened around the edges. She focused on listening to Rose and Finn, using their conversation to keep her grounded. They had run a scan from the navigator, and found a small unknown planet nearby.

"That's where they'll be if any of them survived." She heard Finn say with certainty. As they neared the planet, the shuttle jolted violently.

"We're taking fire!" Finn yelled. "6 TIEs on our tail!"

"Everybody hold on, this landing is going to be rough!" Rose called out. Tessa didn't have the strength to hold onto anything. She used what little effort she had left to push herself into the seat with her legs, hoping it would be enough to hold her. "This might hurt!" Rose yelled frantically, just before the shuttle struck the solid ground. Tessa was thrown from her seat, hitting the floor of the shuttle, hard. She felt the vessel vibrating and shaking as it skidded across the ground beneath her. She shut her eyes tight, praying for it to stop. When the shuttle came to a grinding halt, she heard a loud metallic-sounding boom, and then blaster fire ricocheting off the ship. Her vision darkened again, and she succumbed to blackness.

—

Poe looked around the massive cave as his comrades began unloading and doing an inventory of the equipment they had left. He found a crate of weapons and pried it open, then started passing out blasters. An odd sound caught his ears, a light twinkling noise that reminded him of wind chimes. He looked all around for the source, and saw what looked like a whole herd of light colored fox-like animals crowding the back of the cave. He had never seen anything like them before. Their fur not only sparkled in the lights like diamonds, but made the strange twinkling sound he had heard when they moved. _"They must be native to this planet..."_ he mused, determining immediately that they weren't a threat. He turned away from them and headed to the front of the cave. Leia was standing just inside the huge blast door, waiting to see the enemy bearing down on them. She turned and walked toward him, a worried expression on her face. Poe had found a pair of ancient-looking macrobinoculars and scanned the horizon for any sign of activity. A First Order light shuttle appeared, flanked by four...no, _six_ Tie fighters. It was heading straight for them at full speed. He couldn't tell whether the Ties were escorting or pursuing the shuttle...it almost looked like they were firing on it.

"They're coming! Shut the door!" He yelled to the Resistance members in the control room. The large metal blast door slowly began to lower. He watched the shuttle as it dipped low, and he realized the door wasn't closing fast enough.

"Incoming! Go! Move!" He yelled to the people standing nearby as he ran toward the back of the cavern. "Get that shield door down!" The shuttle crashed on the planet's surface just shy of the lowering shield door. Its momentum propelled it forward on the ground, and as it scraped under the blast door, the dorsal wing on the top of the vessel was ripped away. The flanking TIE fighters swooped down, firing at the blast door. He and the others took shelter behind a pile of mined salt rocks, and as the shuttle came screeching to a halt in front of them, the blast door slammed shut with a loud boom. They opened fire on the shuttle, shattering the viewport.

"No! It's us! Don't shoot!" Voices inside the cockpit caught his ears. He saw two sets of hands raised in surrender.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" He commanded, and the firing ceased. His heart leapt from his chest as he saw Finn and Rose rise slowly with their hands up. "Finn! Rose! You're not dead!" He called out gleefully, immediately following up with, "where's my droid?" At that, BB-8 beeped and chirped excitedly and dropped from the shuttle through a port on the side. Poe greeted his droid and inspected it for damage. "Buddy! I'm so glad to see you!" He exclaimed.

"Poe...we brought you something else..." Finn called out, beckoning urgently for him to come to the shuttle. Confused, Poe hurried around to the rear of the shuttle as the cargo ramp lowered to the ground. Finn was stooped over someone laying on the floor of the shuttle. Finn pulled her up to a seated position, and Poe was finally able to see her face.

"Tessa!" Poe exclaimed, hurrying over to her. She was unconscious, but breathing. Finn stepped back, giving him space. Poe knelt beside her, taking her face in his hands. He shook her gently, and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked dazed, but smiled faintly when she saw him. The right side of her face was covered in blood, pouring out from a sizable gash on her forehead. "You're hurt..." he said, gently brushing her curls away from the cut.

"It's nothing...just a scratch." She replied with a weak smile.

Finn scoffed. "You've been shot..._twice_." Finn replied. She shrugged weakly, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Can you stand?" Poe asked, filled with worry.

"I think so." She said quietly. He braced his arms under hers and pulled her slowly to her feet. When she straightened up, she winced and doubled over, her legs nearly giving out from under her. Poe acted quickly, wrapping his left arm around her waist and and scooping her legs up with his right arm. She winced and cried out in pain. He carried her down the ramp, yelling for a medical team. They found a flat cart and rolled it over, and he laid her on it gently, sitting down beside her. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "Stop worrying...I'm fine." She said quietly. He chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." He replied. The medics immediately started removing the armor she wore on her chest and shoulders, and he stood up and let go of her hand as they wheeled her away. He started to follow, but Leia stopped him.

"Poe, I know you're worried about her, but you're needed here. Let them do their job." She said calmly. She was right...as usual. They were likely about to make their last stand and he needed to focus. They got to work setting up the equipment to transmit their distress signal. They had gotten the shields up so they couldn't be hit from orbit, and were hastily searching for batteries and other equipment to get everything set up to broadcast.

"Use whatever power we've got left to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim." Leia ordered. "Use my personal code. If there are any allies left to the Resistance, it's now or never." Connix nodded and started preparing to broadcast. Rose came back from taking inventory of their weapons.

"Rose, what do you got?" Poe asked hopefully.

"Rotted munitions, rusted artillery, and some half gutted skim speeders." She said, shrugging. Poe sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, let's just pray that big ass door holds long enough for us to get help." Poe replied grimly.


	10. Chapter 10

General Hux watched the surveillance footage again from Hangar 5. He clenched his jaw tightly as he watched Tessa attack the executioners just before the screen went white from the explosion. He was furious at her betrayal, but also grieved her loss. He was certain that there had been no survivors in the hangar, as he had already sent a search party down to find them. It bothered him that he didn't _feel_ her loss...he had always thought with their bond as twins that he'd _know_ when something happened to her. He felt nothing but his own grief. He switched off the monitor, not wanting to watch the recording anymore. He left the bridge for the last time, heading for the Supreme Leader's chamber. People were hustling all around him, making arrangements to abandon the ship. They had been lucky, the starboard wing was the only part that had suffered damage from the collision.

He entered Supreme Leader Snoke's audience chamber and found it destroyed. The red curtains that had surrounded the dais were all burned away, a few scraps lying around, still smoldering. The Praetorian Guard were all dead, and the Supreme Leader was..._cut in half_...he cringed, seeing Snoke's bottom half still seated on the throne, while the top half laid in a heap on the floor. He saw Kylo Ren laying unconscious nearby, and raw fury filled his body. He started to draw his blaster to finish him off, but as he reached for it, Ren began to stir. He moved his hand away from the weapon before Ren noticed him standing there.

"What happened?" Hux asked forcefully, jaw clenched. Ren pushed himself to his feet, looking around the room.

"The girl killed Snoke." He replied.

"_What_. _Happened_." Hux repeated himself, more of a demand than a question.

"She took Snoke's escape craft. I know where she's going. Get all of our forces to that Resistance base...let's finish this." Kylo Ren ordered.

"Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command _my_ army? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!" Hux responded angrily, his voice raising. Before he could finish, he felt Ren's power around his throat, squeezing forcefully. He struggled for air, helpless against Ren's choking grasp.

"The Supreme Leader is dead." Ren repeated menacingly.

"Long live the Supreme Leader." Hux responded, his voice choked. Ren released his force grip and walked away, leaving Hux standing in the ruined chamber alone. He rubbed his sore neck for a moment, hating Ren for assuming the position that was rightfully his. Unfortunately, he was in no way prepared to fight Ren for it and would have to fall in line yet again. He left the audience chamber without looking back.

—

With the remaining operators readying equipment to record Leia's message and Rose and Finn prepping the ski speeders, Poe found a spare moment to go check on Tessa. The strange sparkling foxes ducked and hid from him as he made his way toward the back of the cave, their light twinkling noises echoing off the cave walls. He entered the small room they had hastily turned into a med bay, finding Tessa sitting on the edge of a metal table, her feet dangling just above the floor. They had cut the top part of her jumpsuit away to access her injuries and a medic had her black sleeveless shirt pulled up and was placing a bacta patch on a large, dark bruise on her left side. Another medic had stitched up the gash on her forehead and was gently wiping the blood off her face. Tessa gave Poe a half-smile, then winced as the medic applied pressure to the patch. There was another dark bruise covering her right shoulder, spreading down onto her chest under the shirt.

"Stop looking at me like that." Tessa said as the medic wrapped her torso in a band of stretchy fabric.

"Like what?" Poe asked, confused.

"Like I'm going to die any second." She said, chuckling lightly. He laughed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't help it...have you seen yourself?" He asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down. "So, will she live?" He asked the medic as he stepped back from Tessa.

"Looks like it." The medic replied with a smile. "She's definitely lucky...that flak vest took the brunt of the blaster bolt, but she might have a cracked rib or two under that bruise."

"Guess that ridiculous armor served its purpose..." Tessa replied. "Am I free to go?" She asked hopefully. The medic gave her a stern look.

"Yes, but don't over do it. You sustained some serious injuries." He answered, eyeing her warily.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." Poe replied. The medic eyed them both, then shrugged. He handed Tessa a folded pair of green fatigue pants, a belt, and some lightweight black boots.

"Sorry about your jumpsuit...we managed to scrounge these up, but couldn't find a shirt." He said apologetically.

"Please don't apologize...it's fine. This is perfect. Thank you." Tessa replied, grateful to have something else to wear. He smiled and left the room. Poe helped her stand up slowly. She was trying to hide that she was hurting, but he noticed the slight grimace as she straightened up.

"I'll be just outside the door if you need me." He said. She nodded, and he stepped out to let her change clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the stars that she wasn't injured more seriously. After a few minutes had gone by, he called out to check on her. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, sorry...you can come in now." She answered, sounding a little distracted. He stepped back in the room, and found her holding the damaged vest. She looked up at him as he approached, and held the vest out for him to look at. "When I see Armie I should thank him for making me wear that thing..." she said in a joking tone.

"That's not gonna happen. You're never going back." Poe replied, raising his eyebrows at her. She sighed, taking the vest back from him.

"Well that is disappointing..." she said quietly, laying the vest back on the table. Poe eyed her uneasily. "I didn't even get a chance to try the food..." She added with a wry smile. Poe laughed, relieved that she was joking.

"I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me...just a poor pilot with nothing but humble field rations to offer you." He said with mock sadness, holding his hand out toward her. She laughed, taking his outstretched hand. He pulled her toward him and hugged her gently, careful not to aggravate her injuries. She let his arms envelop her, wrapping hers around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Nonsense...you are so much more than that." She said quietly. He chuckled lightly, and held her for a long moment. He was overjoyed to have her back, and never intended to let her go again. He felt her tremble slightly, and realized that she had nothing more than the sleeveless undershirt to keep her warm.

"You're cold." He said matter-of-factly.

"No...I'm fine." She replied.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He asked with a laugh, releasing her and taking off his leather jacket. She didn't protest when he swung it around behind her and helped her pull it on. He pulled her braided hair out from under the collar and brushed a curl away from her face. Her blood had dried in her curls from the cut on her forehead, and the area around the stitched wound had begun to bruise. He hated that she was hurt, and wanted to hunt her brother down and make him pay for what had happened to her. A voice outside the door cut through their quiet moment, drawing their attention.

"Poe? They're here." Finn reported grimly, standing in the doorway. Poe sighed heavily and took Tessa's hand again.

"Time to greet our guests." He said with a wry smile. Tessa chuckled and let him lead her out of the room, dipping her head to Finn as they passed. He returned the gesture with a smile and followed them back to the front of the cave.

—

Tessa's injuries didn't seem to bother her as much now that Poe was there with her. They had given her some medication for the pain, but being near him was definitely helping. She finally felt safe again, even with the threat of the First Order looming over them. Poe was kind and genuine, and she didn't have to guess at his motives. He was a refreshing change after so many years of living in the shadow of her father and brother. Poe was leading her back to the front of the cave, where the wrecked shuttle still sat in front of the massive shield door. Leia was standing nearby, talking to a group of pilots. Leia looked up, and when her eyes met Tessa's, she smiled warmly and held out her hands to her. Tessa took her hands and Leia pulled her into a gentle, motherly hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Leia said quietly. "You had us worried for a minute." She added, pulling away and smiling.

"Not as worried as I was about you." Tessa replied, glancing around at the remaining Resistance members.

"That's debatable." Leia countered, glancing at a Poe, who ran his hand through his thick curls and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Tessa couldn't help but smile. Finn pulled Poe aside and the two disappeared around a corner. She wondered what they were doing, but didn't linger on it.

"What's our plan now?" Tessa asked, eyeing the grim faces around her. Leia pursed her lips and sat down on a crate, and Tessa sat down beside her.

"We fight." Leia said simply, squeezing Tessa's hand. Before Tessa could press her further, Poe and Finn returned with news.

"There's at least 10 walkers out there hauling something big." Poe reported. "I'll bet they have air support, as well."

Finn stepped up, a nervous look on his face. "It's a battering ram cannon." He said quietly.

"A what now?" Leia asked, looking up at Finn in confusion.

"A battering ram cannon. Miniaturized Death Star Tech." He explained. "It will crack that door open like an egg." He gestured to the enormous shield door behind him. A collective gasp was heard among the group, and Poe ran his hand through his hair again.

"There has to be a back way out of here, right?" Poe asked quickly. "BB-8, whaddya got?" The round, orange and white droid rolled up, followed by a gold-toned protocol droid.

"BB-8 analyzed the the mine schematics...this is the only way in...or out." The protocol droid reported in a sad, defeated tone. Poe bit his lip and everyone around them fell silent.

"Come on. We have allies. People believe in Leia. They'll get our message and they'll come." Finn said to the group, trying to bolster their spirits. "But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon." He added, looking around at them. Tessa watched as the pilots around her nodded approvingly, somehow brought to life by his words. Leia rose to her feet, and Tessa followed suit. Pilots and techs hurried off to the ski speeders, and ground forces passed out blaster rifles and headed toward the tunnel that led to the trench outside.

"What can I do?" Tessa asked, wanting to help in any way that she could. Poe pulled her aside.

"I need you to stay here." He said, his eyes locked on hers. She started to protest, but he interrupted. "You're in no shape to go into battle." He said with finality, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She watched him hurry toward the speeders, feeling a little underestimated. As soon as he was out of sight, she picked up a blaster rifle and headed into the tunnel, ignoring Leia's concerned protests. She wasn't going to sit inside and wait on baited breath for Poe to come back in one piece. It wasn't in her nature, and that was something he needed to learn about her.

She stepped out into the trench, the bright red walls a stark contrast to the white powdery mineral that covered the ground. General Ematt, the gray-haired battle-worn infantry commander, stopped her, eyeing her warily. His eyes fell on Poe's jacket, and he raised his eyebrows with recognition.

"Didn't I hear Dameron tell you to stay in the cave?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"With respect, Sir, I'm infantry...not one of his pilots. I answer to you, and I'm reporting for duty." She answered. The older man gazed down at her, a slight smile showing at the corners of his mouth.

"Can't argue with that. Glad to have you." He replied with a chuckle, clapping a hand on her bruised shoulder. She forced herself to hide the wince, not wanting him to send her back inside. "Find a spot on the ledge. Don't make me regret this." He added, gesturing behind him. She dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Sir." She answered with a smile and headed off down the long trench. A younger man was opening equipment crates a little ways down, and he handed her a green flak vest as she passed. The crimson walls rose up on both sides, too high for her to see over. She noticed that in some places rough benches had been carved out intermittently along the trench wall. She found an open one between two tall infantrymen and stepped up onto it, laying her rifle on the ledge. She could feel their gaze on her as she took off Poe's jacket and pulled the vest on over her black First Order undershirt.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" She asked casually, eyeing them both as she adjusted the vest fasteners, tightening it against her torso.

"No, ma'am...just not used to fighting next to First Order defectors." The man to her right said with a laugh. She grinned and pulled Poe's jacket back on over the vest. "I'm Dex, this is Burk." He said, gesturing to himself and the man to her left. "Glad to have you with us, Hux." He added before she could introduce herself. She looked up at him at the mention of her last name, surprised that his tone was free of disdain. His smile was genuine, and she smiled back.

She picked up her rifle and leaned against the trench wall, resting her arms on the ledge. She ignored the burning ache in her injured side where the vest was cinched down on her body. If anything, the vest offered support for her cracked ribs. She braced the stock of her rifle against her shoulder and peered down the scope at the enemy in the distance, turning the knobs on the scope until the walkers came into focus. She looked at the huge siege cannon being hauled along the salt plains, and spotted a large shuttle flying above it. She inhaled deeply and her breath caught in her throat, somehow knowing without a doubt that her brother was inside that ship.

Burk was looking through a pair of macrobinoculars and whistled. "How're you feeling about these odds, Dex?" He asked.

"Seen worse." Dex replied nonchalantly, giving Tessa a wink. She pretended not to notice. She was preparing herself mentally for the battle to come. They could joke all they wanted, but she knew it didn't look good. Their blasters wouldn't be any match for the firepower that was slowly marching across the plains. Her brother hadn't left anything to chance, bringing the armored walkers instead of an army of troopers. Troopers would have been much easier...luckily for them, there were a few operational laser turrets positioned at the ends of the trenches, but they were easy targets for TIE fighters.

Engine noise behind her made her turn around suddenly, and she saw battered ski speeders appear from hidden chutes in the wall of the mine, gliding over the trenches down to the flat white ground before them. She watched as they flew down, each one deploying a single ski on the bottom of the speeder as they reached the ground. She couldn't tell which one was Poe's. As they accelerated across the plains toward the enemy, they kicked up a crimson trail behind them. The men and women in the trenches cheered as the speeders took off. She said a silent prayer to whatever higher power was listening, and braced her rifle to her shoulder once more, leaning out on the ledge for stability.

"We've got fighters!" Burk announced, dropping the macrobinoculars and picking up his rifle. Everyone hunkered down in position, preparing for the fight. Tessa watched the TIEs appear from behind the walkers, heading toward the incoming speeders. They fired down on them, staying high enough to be out of range of the speeders' hastily attached laser cannons. The speeders broke formation, dodging the TIEs while still heading toward their target: the big siege cannon in the center. A few TIEs broke off from the fight and flew toward the trenches.

"Ground forces, lay down some fire!" General Ematt bellowed. The laser turrets opened fire on the incoming TIE fighters, and the infantry members followed suit. Tessa concentrated her blaster fire on one TIE, following it in her scope. She thought her bolts had hit their target, but the TIE took minimal damage. A shot from the laser turret to her left finished it off, sending the fighter into a deadly spiral where it crashed into the wall of the mine in a fiery explosion. Another TIE swooped down over them, and they ducked behind the trench wall to avoid the blasts, while returning fire.

"They're targeting the turrets!" She heard Dex yell beside her. Another TIE came down for a run on the turrets, decimating the one behind them. Metal shrapnel flew out from the demolished turret, and Tessa ducked to avoid getting impaled. A strange sound beside her caught her attention. She looked to her left, finding Burk on the floor of the trench, holding a hand to his neck. Blood was spurting from between his fingers. Tessa stepped down from her perch and slung her rifle across her back. She kneeled over the injured man, putting her own hand over his wound. His eyes locked onto hers, and she could see the panic in them. He opened his mouth to say something but coughed instead, and she felt his warm blood spatter her face.

"Don't try to talk. I've got you." She shushed him, speaking softly to calm him. A TIE fighter swooped over again firing down on the trenches and turrets. Tessa leaned over Burk, using her body to shield his. After it passed over them, she heard shouting from down the trench. They were whooping gleefully and pointing out over the white expanse in front of them. Curious, she looked up and saw a large, disc-shaped freighter shooting across the sky over the battle. The guns on the belly of the ship fired without pause, taking out three TIEs in one pass. _"Someone came to help us..."_ She thought to herself, hope rising in her chest. The freighter took off away from the battle, drawing the TIEs away from the speeders. Something drew her attention back to the enemy line, however, and her hope faded again when she saw the siege cannon priming to fire. Over the shouting around her, she heard General Ematt yell to retreat. People ran for the tunnels, pushing past her to get inside.

"Help me carry him!" Dex yelled, stepping around her. He got behind Burk, wrapping his arms around the injured man's torso. Tessa put Burk's hand back over the wound and he held it, while she positioned his legs on either side of her body and lifted them under her arms. They carried him down the trench and into the tunnel. When they reached the cave, they laid him down gently and Tessa clapped her hand over the wound on his neck again. He was still awake, surprisingly, whimpering lightly. Dex yelled for a medic and two ran over, carrying equipment. The medic that had patched Tessa up kneeled down in front of her, placing a thick pad of absorbent material over the wound. He put Tessa's hand on the pad, instructing her to keep pressure on it. She did as she was told. Someone brought a cart over to them and they lifted Burk and laid him on it. She maintained pressure on the pad while climbing on to sit beside him, and they wheeled the cart toward the med bay. When they got to the makeshift hospital, Dex and the medic lifted Burk onto the metal table. Another medic took over for Tessa and she and Dex were ushered out of the room. Once outside in the cave, Dex took off his green helmet and ran his hand over his light brown hair. He was clearly worried about his friend. Tessa wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know him well enough to know what to say. She just stood there with him, waiting for the right moment to offer him some reassurance. After a moment, he looked at her, as if he finally remembered she was standing there.

"He's tough. He'll pull through this." Dex said in a sure voice. She nodded in agreement, feeling like his words were more for his own comfort than they were for her. She patted him on the arm reassuringly. A medic stuck his head out of the doorway.

"Are you Dex?" He asked, looking at them.

"Yes." Dex replied, stepping toward him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Looks like it. We got the wound closed and the bleeding has stopped. It's just a field dressing, unfortunately, but unless we get out of here it's the best we can do." The medic answered hopefully. Tessa heard her name being called and spun around. Her heart throbbed as she saw Poe jogging up to her. He wrapped her in a hug, then stepped back and took her face in his hands, looking her over.

"I'm fine, Poe." She reassured him, smiling. He wiped at the blood spatter on her face with his fingers, relieved to see that it wasn't hers.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave..." he said sternly.

"You did. But we can hash that out later." She responded, pulling his hands away from her face. He pursed his lips, but didn't push the issue.

"We should go back to Leia." He said quickly. She nodded and turned back to Dex.

"Will you let me know how he's doing?" She asked.

"I will." Dex replied. She smiled and turned back to Poe, and they started toward the front of the cave. "Hey, Hux..." Dex called out. They stopped and turned back to him. "Thank you."

"He would have done the same for me." She responded. Dex smiled and nodded knowingly, then disappeared into the med bay.

As she and Poe hurried back to the front of the cave, she saw people running back toward them frantically. The shield door was glowing red hot in the center, and the walls of the mine were trembling. Poe stopped suddenly and pulled Tessa behind one of the transports just as the door was blown open in a deafening boom. Poe held Tessa close as they crouched, shielding her with his body. The ground shook beneath them, and rocks fell from the walls and ceiling. She heard voices all around them crying out in fear. Once the rumbling stopped, Poe released her and brushed a curl back from her face.

"You alright?" He asked quickly. She nodded, too shocked to speak. They got up and looked around the transport at the shield door. The siege cannon had blown a gigantic hole in the metal door, the edges around the bent metal still glowing red hot. Poe quickly checked on everyone around them, then went and grabbed a blaster rifle. Tessa remembered the one she had strapped to her back, and took it off to hold it. She stooped behind a stack of crates, pointing her rifle at the hole in the door. She didn't know how many troopers her brother had brought with him, but they still had the advantage with the hole being the only way inside.

—

Poe ran over to the weapons crate and grabbed a rifle. He glanced around quickly for Finn, but didn't see him anywhere. The last time he remembered seeing him was when they retreated from the front lines. He had ordered Finn to return to the base, but didn't remember hearing from him or seeing him at all after that. Rose was also missing, now that he thought about it... Wherever they were, he hoped they were okay.

He found Tessa crouched behind a stack of metal equipment crates. She had her rifle up, braced against her shoulder, pointing toward the gaping hole in the shield door. Seeing her there reminded him that she was no stranger to combat, and he cursed himself for treating her like a fragile doll. They still had a lot to learn about each other, and he intended to do just that if they made it out of this alive. He recalled watching her fight the stormtroopers on Batuu and realized that was the exact moment that he knew he wanted her. Seeing that same fierce beauty now, he almost couldn't believe that she wanted him, too. He watched her for a moment, shamelessly enjoying the view. She was still wearing his jacket, and as far as he was concerned, that might as well have been a sign to the whole Galaxy that she was his. He wanted to take a moment longer to admire her, but knew their time was likely limited. He dropped down beside her and she looked up and smiled at him. She reached up and brushed his hair lightly with her fingers, then slid her hand down his cheek and around to the back of his neck. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"Tessa, I—" he started, but she shushed him and leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. She pulled away and locked her green eyes on his.

"Tell me when this is over." She said quietly, her eyes glistening with emotion. He pulled her closer to him by the lapels of his jacket, leaning in until their noses brushed against each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Bet on it." He answered quietly, then kissed her again, this time taking his time to enjoy it. She kissed him back, letting go of her rifle and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. After a long moment, he reluctantly pulled away. She smiled and sat back, picking up her rifle again. They shared a knowing look, then turned their attention back to the door.

They watched and waited for troopers to swarm the door, but none came. Behind them, he heard a faint murmur of confused voices and turned around to investigate. His breath caught in his throat as he watched a cloaked man in black Jedi garb walk out into the cave from the control room. _"Luke Skywalker...?"_ He wondered to himself. The man didn't meet the gaze of any of the Resistance members as he headed to the door, disappearing through the ragged hole in the metal. Poe grabbed Tessa's hand and rose to his feet, pulling her up. She looked confused, but followed him, strapping her rifle across her back. They went into the control room and found Leia sitting on a crate, leaning forward on her cane. A single tear had fallen onto her cheek, but she smiled at Poe when she saw him.

"Was that-?" He started to ask, but stopped when he saw her nod. Poe and Tessa walked over and stood behind her. Poe put his hand on Leia's shoulder, and she put her own hand over his. He wrapped his other arm around Tessa's waist and drew her to his side, and she leaned into him. They watched through the window of the control room as Luke walked out to face the enemy alone. Suddenly, the space in front of the damaged shield door lit up in bright red as the armored walkers fired their cannons at Luke. After the initial shock, Tessa and Poe glanced at each other questioningly...the barrage of cannon blasts seemed a little overkill for just one man. When the blasts finally stopped, they all watched with baited breath to see if Luke had somehow escaped certain death using his mysterious Jedi powers. Leia rose to her feet slowly, her eyes trained on the doorway. When the smoke and dust cleared, they saw Luke miraculously standing where the cannon fire had been concentrated. Leia exhaled and gripped Poe's hand.

As they watched and waited, a figure appeared in the hole in the metal door. The figure was hunched over, dragging something through the doorway.

"_Finn..."_ Poe heard Tessa say quietly, and immediately recognized his friend. They ran out into the cave as Finn called out for a medic. Rose was laying on the makeshift sled, unconscious. The medics descended upon Rose, and Poe and Tessa ran to Finn. He was exhausted, drenched in sweat and covered in the powdery white salt from the ground outside. They sat him down and Tessa grabbed a canteen of water that was sitting nearby. He sipped it, catching his breath. The medical team carried Rose away to assess her injuries.

"I was going to ram the cannon. She stopped me." Finn explained quietly. Poe didn't say anything to him, just patted him on the arm reassuringly. He was glad his friends were safe, but wasn't sure for how long. There was no sense in wasting time asking questions about what had happened. Poe picked up a set of macrobinoculars and looked out at the battle that was going on outside.

"It's Kylo Ren." He said quietly. "Luke's facing him alone." Finn jumped to his feet, dropping the canteen on the floor of the cave.

"We should help him, let's go." Finn said forcefully, but Poe held him back.

"Wait...He's doing this for a reason. He's stalling so we can escape." Poe said, realizing why Luke was out there facing Ren by himself.

"Escape?" Finn exclaimed incredulously. "It's one man against an _army._ We have to help him. We have to _fight._" Poe shook his head.

"No, no...We are the spark that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down. Skywalker's doing this so we can survive." Poe said, looking Finn in the eyes. He turned back to the others that had gathered behind them. "There's gotta be a way out of this mine. Hell, how did he get in here?" Poe asked, gesturing to Luke outside.

C3PO stepped up, offering some information. "Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped area exists. But this installation is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are fifteen thousand, four hundred and twenty-eight..." Poe tried to shush the droid a few times, but he kept rambling his unsolicited statistic.

"Shut up!" Poe yelled at the droid, finally getting his attention. "Listen..." He said to Finn, pointing to the back of the cave. Tessa eyed him warily, then looked toward the back of the cave, squinting to see what he was talking about.

C3PO spoke up again. "My audio sensors no longer detect the..."

"Exactly." Poe said, interrupting the droid. They had all grown accustomed to the quiet twinkling sound of the strange foxes during their time inside the cave. Now, he heard nothing.

"Where'd the crystal critters go?" Finn asked, realizing what Poe was talking about. Poe saw a lone fox standing a few yards away, watching them as though it wanted them to follow. He turned back to the crowd behind him and grabbed Tessa's hand.

"Follow me." He said to the group. They all turned around to Leia, as if asking for permission to go. She looked at them incredulously.

"What are you looking at me for? Follow him!" She ordered, pointing at Poe. He smiled at her, glad to have her trust again. He set off, with Tessa walking along beside him. The lone fox seemed to wait until they were following before heading down a dark tunnel. As they trekked along behind it, he noticed it stopped to be sure that they were still following. He squeezed Tessa's hand reassuringly and kept following. The medical team had drafted a few of the stronger infantrymen to help them carry their patients, and most everyone else had grabbed a crate of rations or extra clothing to bring along. The fox seemed to pick up the pace, disappearing around a bend in the tunnel. Poe let go of Tessa's hand and jogged ahead to see where it went. As he rounded the corner his heart sank. The fox had climbed a large pile of rounded boulders and looked back at him, just before squeezing through a tiny crack in the wall of rocks before them.

"No...no no NO!" Poe yelled frantically, running up to the rocks. He could just see a hint of daylight through the space between the boulders. They were trapped. He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation as the others caught up to him. Tessa put her hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He wanted to cry, scream, and curse at the same time. They had trusted him to get them out, and he had failed. This was their only chance to escape. The boulders were far too large for any of them to move. He pulled Tessa around and hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He knew they didn't have much time left before the First Order swarmed the mine and found them. She looked up at him and he studied her face for a moment, trying to commit every detail to memory. Her green eyes, the faint smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, the way her curls fell down onto her forehead...he wanted to remember every single thing. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her how he felt before they were found by the First Order, but his attention was pulled away suddenly. The wall of boulders and rocks had begun to rumble and shift slightly, then miraculously were lifted up from the ground. They watched in awe as huge boulders floated upward and out of the way. When they had cleared, they saw a young woman standing on the other side, her eyes closed, hand outstretched.

"REY!" Finn yelled happily, running out to meet her. Tessa looked back at Poe, her eyes full of questions. He smiled and led her out into the bright daylight as the girl opened her eyes and lowered the rocks safely on either side of her. He watched happily as Finn embraced his friend. The Millenium Falcon was parked just above them on the top of the embankment. Chewbacca was standing on the ramp, beckoning for them to board the freighter. Poe decided he would thank Rey later. Right now he needed to make sure everyone got on board so they could depart. He and Tessa waited at the bottom of the ramp for everyone to board. When the only ones left outside were Rey and Leia, who seemed to be sharing a private moment, he sent Tessa up the ramp and followed behind her.

Chewbacca primed the engines for takeoff while they waited for Leia and Rey to join them. The dozen or so Resistance members that were left congregated in the lounge area of the ship. Spirits were high; friends were hugging and laughing, a general feeling of relief was hanging in the air around them. Leia and Rey came up the ramp and Rey closed it behind her, and commed Chewbacca to take off. Poe noticed an odd look on Rey's face, like she was worried or upset about something. As she entered the lounge and people swarmed to greet her, her expression was warm and happy...either a genuine reaction to the people around her or a really good facade. Poe waited patiently to speak with her, and watched as BB-8 rolled over to greet her. When she saw the droid, she stooped down and checked his antennae, and Poe knew instantly that she was okay in his book. Tessa nudged him forward, somehow knowing what he was thinking. He grinned and stepped toward the Jedi, holding out his hand to her.

"Hi...I'm Poe." He said with a smile. She shook his hand and smiled back.

"Hi...I'm Rey." She responded warmly.

"I know..." he quipped with a chuckle, tilting his head toward Finn. She laughed.

"I've heard about you, too." She said, glancing down at BB-8. She greeted Tessa next, her expression shifting slightly as she met Tessa's eyes. Tessa must have noticed it, too, because she nodded knowingly as she shook the girl's hand.

—

"Tessa Hux." She said, introducing herself with a smile. Rey smiled back, giving her an understanding nod. She had sensed a hint of recognition on the girl's face when she saw her, but was pleased to find that the mention of her family name hadn't resulted in the negative reaction she had grown accustomed to seeing. Rey's smile was genuine, and Tessa felt relieved to meet someone who didn't make her feel like she immediately needed to explain herself.

Rey moved on through the small crowd, leaving them alone in the corner of the room. Poe headed over to a curved bench in the corner near them, and Tessa followed. The cushioned bench looked like it could seat at least 4 people comfortably, and there was a round table situated in front of it. Someone called out to Poe, and he excused himself for a moment to speak to them. Tessa pulled the rifle strap over her head and put it on the floor, leaning it against the wall. She took off his jacket and laid it on the table, then unfastened her green flak vest and pulled it over her head gingerly, sitting it on the floor beside the bench. She gently pressed her hand to her side, finding the Bacta bandaging still intact. Without the support of the tight vest, the soreness in her ribs returned. She looked down at her right shoulder, cringing at the sight of the deep purple bruise that had developed there. It stretched over her collarbone and down her chest under her shirt. She flexed her arm and shoulder slowly, testing the range of motion. She was pleased to find that the ugly bruise didn't seem to bother her when she moved her arm. Poe came back over, frowning when he saw her shoulder.

"That looks like it hurts..." he said, still cringing.

"Thankfully, no...it's my ribs that hurt." She said, twisting slightly to test the movement. He was frowning again, his brown eyes inspecting the bruise on her shoulder and the stitched wound on her forehead. She gave him a reassuring smile and sat down on the bench, sliding toward the middle to give him room beside her. He sat down and pulled her legs across his lap and wrapped his right arm around her. She leaned against him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. He took his jacket off the table and laid it over her like a blanket.

For the first time since they met, she was able to relax and really enjoy the moment without the dark shadow of the First Order looming over them. She felt safe with him, and let her battered, exhausted body sink into his. He instinctively hugged her a little tighter and she eventually drifted off to sleep, listening to his rhythmic breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

General Hux followed Supreme Leader Ren into the mine. The mine was empty, which was no surprise to Hux. When Ren had let his own personal vendetta with that old Jedi distract him from their mission, Hux had tried to warn him against getting distracted, and it had earned him a new set of bruises. His body still ached from being force-thrown against the hull of the shuttle, but he bore the pain silently, not wanting to give Ren the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting.

Ren stepped into a control room off the main space of the cavern, waving off the stormtroopers that accompanied him. Hux stopped and watched him stoop to the ground to pick something up. He stared at the fool who had raised himself to the position of Supreme Leader, his hands trembling with anger and hatred. He knew now that he needed to find a way to remove Ren from power. His own personal interests were getting in the way and Hux wouldn't allow him to destroy everything they had worked for.

"General, we've found something." He turned to the trooper that addressed him and followed him toward the back of the mine, leaving Ren in the control room. Another trooper was waiting for them at a door to a small room. Hux stepped inside, noticing the outdated medical equipment. He wrinkled his nose with disdain at the pool of drying blood on the metal table against the wall and the abundance of blood soaked bandages and dressings strewn about.

"Over here, Sir." The trooper called to him, pointing to the counter at the back of the room. Pieces of black fabric were laid out on the countertop beside some pieces of black armor, and he recognized it immediately. The black jumpsuit had been cut apart, and the armor appeared to have been damaged by what he suspected was a bolt from a blaster.

"Leave me." He ordered, sending the troopers back out into the cavern. When they were gone, he touched the shredded black fabric with his gloved hand, then turned back to the metal table at the other side of the room, realizing that the blood he saw may very well be Tessa's. The pooled blood he had callously dismissed before now felt as precious to him as a mine full of kyber. He looked back to the shredded fabric in front of him, pushing away the emotions that flooded his mind. The copious amount of blood concerned him greatly and based on the blood-soaked bandages and medical waste around the table, it appeared to him that someone had treated her injury. As much as he hated the Resistance, he felt the tiniest hint of gratitude to them for helping her and hoped they had been successful. _"She's alive...that explains why I don't feel her absence..." _he mused. He gripped the black fabric in his hand, vowing to do whatever it took to get her back. He knew what he had to do, and realized that he needed her help now more than ever.

* * *

Poe woke suddenly, feeling a hand on his shoulder. Finn was standing beside the curved bench in the lounge, gently shaking him awake.

"Poe...sorry to wake you, but an important message just came through for you." Finn whispered. Poe blinked a few times and looked down at Tessa's sleeping form. She was still leaning against him, her legs laying across his lap. He carefully pulled away from her and slid off the bench, leaning her gently against the cushioned seat-back. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He gently pulled his jacket back up over her shoulders and turned back to Finn, following him to the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

Chewbacca was alone in the cockpit, sitting in the copilot's seat. He greeted Poe with a soft growl, and Poe nodded in reply. Finn stepped in behind Poe, leaning against the pilot's seat.

"Go ahead, Chewie." Finn said, and Chewbacca reached up to the holodisplay and punched in an encryption code. Jessika Pava's face appeared in holographic form. Poe noticed a tiny bit of blood at the corner of her mouth, and he gasped slightly. The message was severely corrupted, static bleeding in over her message.

"This is Jessika Pava of Black Squadron...I'm sending this from Ikkrukk...we were trying to-_sszk-_defense grid to-_kzzkt-_FIrst Order. It's all...it's...it's all gone wrong." Poe leaned on the console in front of him, staring at the holographic face of his friend and wingmate. The rest of the message was badly broken, but it seemed that Jess and Suralinda were pinned down on the planet, trying to get Grail City's defense grid back up and running. As far as he could tell, Snap and Kare were outside the shield wall, engaging the enemy by themselves. Poe ran his hand through his hair, sighing with frustration. He needed to get to them, but it wasn't like he had an X-Wing just laying around...he spun around and left the cockpit, leaving Finn and Chewbacca looking worried. He made his way through the main corridor of the Millenium Falcon, looking for General Organa. He found her in the galley, heating up some caf.

"I got a message from Black Squadron. They're engaging the First Order on Ikkrukk. I need to get to them as soon as possible." Poe reported quickly. She sat down on a stool and regarded him carefully, her expression grim.

"Poe...the Resistance is pretty much just the dozen or so people on this ship. We did some damage to the First Order, but they still have an _immense_ military, and every passing moment strengthens their hold on the galaxy..." She said softly.

"All the more reason to go rescue Black Squadron, General!" Poe replied excitedly.

"No, it's all the more reason to be certain every decision I make now is _perfect._" She answered, her brown eyes full of worry. He could tell she was scared, and that scared him. He'd never seen the General afraid of anything. "If I make one mistake, it's all over." She continued. "Of course I want those pilots back...Snap, Jess and the others have been crucial to more missions than I can count. More importantly, they're my friends. But they're also professionals. Soldiers. They know the risks. Are they worth sending a rescue mission to Ikkrukk that could cost us the Millenium Falcon and everyone on it? I have to weigh four skilled pilots against the _entire_ Resistance...I want them, but I have to decide if we _need_ them." He weighed her words carefully.

"There's no decision to make, General. Black Squadron _is_ the Resistance." He said, putting his hands on his hips. "I _know_ you need me to be more than just a fighter pilot. You want me to lead, and leadership means making the hard choices. I get it. But I _am_ a pilot, and there's something we say to each other...one of the most important things..._no one gets left behind." _He stared into her eyes, hoping she could be swayed.

"Yes, Poe, you're a pilot, and I'm an old woman who has to rally a galaxy against impossible odds...for the _third_ _time_." She said, sighing deeply.

"General, this is how you do it. You think the First Order would go rescue four pilots? Hell no. That's everything the Resistance stands for. We won't just tell the rest of the galaxy who we are, we'll _show_ them. Join the Resistance, and no one gets left behind." Leia leaned back slightly, her brow furrowed.

"What will Tessa say about this plan of yours?" She asked him quietly, studying his reaction. Poe inhaled and looked down at the floor, trying to think of what to say. He hadn't even considered how Tessa would feel about him going off on a risky mission after what they had just been through.

"She'd tell him to go...to do what he thinks is right." A soft voice spoke up behind him. He turned around, finding Tessa standing in the doorway to the galley. She gave him a little half-smile, and he smiled back. He turned back to Leia, who was chuckling lightly. She put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine...I can't fight you both. Poe, you have my authorization, but you can't take the Falcon. Find another way. May the Force be with you, _Commander _Dameron." She said with a wink.

"Commander?" He asked, shocked.

"Commander. But this time, don't blow it." She said, standing up. She patted him on the arm as she left the galley, and squeezed Tessa's hand on her way out. "I hope you know what you're getting into with this one." Leia quipped with a laugh. Tessa smiled and looked at Poe, sighing.

"Yeah...I think I do." She said, giving him a knowing look. Leia chuckled again and left them alone in the galley. Poe eyed Tessa warily, not sure what to say. She had supported him with Leia, but he wondered if she really felt that way about him wanting to leave. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the frame of the door. Her red curls were messy from sleeping, and he detected faint dark circles under her eyes. She had left his jacket in the lounge and her black sleeveless shirt was partially untucked. She looked unkempt and exhausted, but she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Thanks for that..." he said, pulling out a stool for her. "I don't think she would have caved if you hadn't stepped in." Tessa grinned and walked over to him, sitting down on the stool and leaning on her elbows on the galley counter. He took a cup down from the shelf and poured some steaming caf into it. He slid the cup across the counter toward her, and she took it with a smile. He reached over to the intercom by the doorway and called the cockpit. "Finn, ask BB-8 for Grakkus the Hutt's frequency...I need to get a message to him." There was a short pause, and Finn's voice came back over the comm.

"Okay, what's the message?" He asked.

"Tell him...Poe Dameron is ready to cash in that favor." He replied. Finn acknowledged and closed the comm. Poe turned back to Tessa.

"I meant it, you know..." she said, holding the warm cup in both hands. He grabbed the stool Leia had been sitting on earlier and pulled it up next to her, then sat down. She turned to face him, her green eyes holding his gaze. "I will always want you to do what you think is right." She said, her expression serious. He remembered their promise to each other, the night before the First Order attacked their base. She made him promise to do whatever was necessary for the survival of the Resistance, even if it put her in danger. He had agreed, but he wasn't sure he could keep that promise now.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly filled with worry. Her eyes were searching his and her brow was furrowed. Something was clearly bothering her.

"When Leia asked you what you thought I would think about your mission, what were you going to say?" She asked. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." He replied simply. She nodded and looked down at the cup of caf.

"That's what I was afraid of." She said quietly, taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. She looked back up at him.

"I could hear you making your case to the General all the way from the lounge. You were dead set on going on this mission because you knew it was the right thing to do. All she had to do to sway you was _mention_ my name. As soon as she did, your resolve dissipated." She stated matter-of-factly. He couldn't disagree with her...he'd been ready to go right up until Leia brought Tessa up. He sighed heavily.

"What are you saying?" He asked simply.

"I don't...know how to define..._us..._" she started, gesturing at the space between them, "but there's something important that I think you need to hear." Poe inhaled nervously, not liking the way the conversation seemed to be going.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this, but I'm listening." He replied, leaning an elbow on the galley counter.

"Until we win this war and eradicate the First Order, there'll always be another mission. Another battle. With that comes more scrapes and bruises. More close calls. More time apart." She reached out for him, and he took her hand in his. "You're a pilot...I'm a soldier. Our jobs _will_ separate us sometimes. It's not a matter of _if, _it's a matter of _when..._and we need to be prepared for that." She regarded him carefully, her eyes searching his face for assurance. He stood up and turned away from her, taking a few steps toward the back of the galley. He realized what she was saying, and didn't know how to react.

"You're planning on joining up with Ematt's infantry." He said flatly.

"I'm pretty sure I already did." She replied with a sarcastic laugh. He turned back to face her again, considering his next words. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, thinking. He hated the idea of her being on the front lines. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't care. She stood up suddenly, her brow furrowing again. "Are you angry with me? Did you honestly think I was just going to sit around and pine away for you day and night while you're gone fighting for the Resistance? That's not who I am, Poe. You _have_ to know that..." she said, her voice raising.

"I _do _know that...but that doesn't mean I have to like the idea of you _joining up_..." he replied, his frustration building.

"Why? How is it that you can run headlong into danger at a moment's notice but expect me to stay behind like some bloody doll?" She was angry now, her eyes brimming with tears of frustration. He looked at the floor, trying to keep his temper in check. "Answer me!" She demanded through clenched teeth. His emotions boiled over and he felt like he might explode.

"_Because I love you!_" He yelled the words before he could stop himself. Her angry expression turned to one of shock, and she just stood there looking at him with wide eyes. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and all of his own anger and frustration dissipated instantaneously. He went to her and gathered her to his chest. Her body was tensed at first, but slowly relaxed as he held her. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly against her hair. She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Poe—" she started, but he interrupted her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I won't ask you to stay behind." He said quickly.

"Poe..." she started again. He was afraid to let her speak, worried she might not feel the same way. He could have kicked himself for blurting out his feelings like that.

"I have to learn to trust that you can take care of yourself. You've proved it several times now...I'm sorry I didn't see that before." He apologized again.

"POE." She said louder, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. He swallowed nervously, studying her eyes. "I love you, too." She said softly, smiling. Poe's body suddenly felt warm at her words. He hadn't expected that response at all...he'd been worried his outburst would scare her away. She was watching him tentatively, her expression warm, but he detected a hint of worry. Relieved, he exhaled and pulled her closer, leaning his face towards hers. She lifted her chin to meet him and pressed her lips to his. He tightened his hold on her and she stepped forward, closing the space that remained between them. He couldn't tell where his body ended and hers began. After a long moment, he pulled back slightly, but didn't let her go, their noses still touching. She reached up and ran her fingers through his curls.

"I take it back. I think I _will_ pine away for you while you're gone." She whispered against his lips.

"Day and night?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"Day and night." She repeated, smiling.

"Good." He whispered, kissing her again. Finn's voice suddenly came over the comm.

"Poe? We got a response...he sent coordinates." He reported quickly. Poe pulled away from Tessa begrudgingly.

"Alright. Set a course and let me know when we're close." He replied. Finn acknowledged and closed the comm. Poe looked back down at Tessa, sighing. She brushed his hair off his forehead with her fingertips and gave him a nervous smile.

"So what's your plan?" She asked.

"Grakkus owes me, and I'm positive he keeps a starfighter tucked away in his collection." Poe answered, letting her go to sit back on the stool. He stood in front of her, leaning on the counter.

"And then?" She asked, urging him to continue.

"And then I go to Ikkrukk...and hope it's not too late." He answered, pursing his lips. She reached out and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It won't be." She said reassuringly. "Your pilots are capable fighters." He nodded, knowing they could handle themselves. He felt the Falcon jump to hyperspace, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they arrived at the place Grakkus was hiding in these days. He just hoped that whatever starfighter he had in his possession was in good shape. If he could rescue Black Squadron, the Resistance would stand a much better chance at surviving.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to push away his exhaustion. Tessa slid her cooling cup of caf toward him with a half-smile, and he took it, sitting back down on the other stool. He sipped it slowly.

"Oh...that's _bad..._" he said, making a face. Tessa laughed aloud, then put her hand over her injured side.

"Yeah...It's pretty bad." She replied. Her laugh rang in his ears. He liked hearing it.

"Why would you let me drink that?" He asked incredulously, laughing.

"You gave it to me first!" She accused, smiling. He dumped the caf out in the sink and narrowed his eyes at her playfully. She shrugged, still smiling.

"Very funny." He said, chuckling. He felt the Falcon drop out of hyperspace, and when he looked back at Tessa, her smile had faded. She looked anxious, but she was trying to fake a reassuring look. She rose from the stool slowly.

"Come on. I'll help you get ready." She said quietly, turning to the galley doorway. He followed her without saying anything. Tessa made her way down the corridor toward the lounge, stopping to peer into open crates as she walked. She found a large knife in one of them, and handed it to him. He took the knife from her and tucked it into his boot. They entered the lounge, finding the others still sleeping. She picked up his jacket from the table where she left it. She stood there for a moment, holding it in her hands, her back turned to him. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I won't need it. Keep it." He said softly, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. He took it from her hands and put it on her. She turned to face him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her green eyes studying him suspiciously.

"I'm sure. If Grakkus has the ship, he'll have a flight suit. I know him." He replied reassuringly.

"Poe...we're here." Finn said, popping his head in the lounge. Poe glanced down at Tessa, and she tipped her head toward the cockpit with a smile. He headed off after Finn, finding Rey and Chewbacca in the pilot's and copilot's seats. He looked out the viewport, seeing a large station looming ahead.

"I'll be waiting by the roof hatch. Once I'm off the Falcon, detach immediately and jump to hyperspace. I don't want Grakkus getting any bright ideas about the Falcon." He instructed. Rey nodded, and Chewie began to run calculations for the hyperdrive. He patted Finn on the shoulder and stepped out of the cockpit. He went through the lounge on his way to the hatch, grabbing Tessa by the hand as he passed. He pulled her behind him down the corridor to the hatch controls. He stopped and turned to face her, hating that he had to rush. He pointed to the hatch controls.

"I don't have much time...when I'm clear of the hatch, I need you to flip this switch to close it behind me. Rey is going to detach immediately and get clear of Grakkus's station." He pointed to the switch as he spoke, and she nodded in acknowledgment. "One more thing..." he added, reaching under his shirt for his necklace. He pulled the silvery chain over his head and put it in Tessa's hand. "Hold onto this for me until I get back?" He asked. She looked confused, but closed her hand around it.

"Of course..." she agreed. The Falcon shuddered slightly as it docked to the station, and the hatch above him opened. He pulled her to the side as a slim ladder slid down to the floor of the ship. He gave her a quick kiss and forced himself to go to the ladder. Before he climbed the first rung, Tessa stopped him. "Poe..." He stopped and looked down at her. He knew what she was about to say, but let her say it nonetheless. "Don't die...please." She said, raising her eyebrows. Her usual order for him was different this time...more a plea than a demand. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." He replied, then pulled away and climbed the ladder.

* * *

Tessa watched him climb the thin ladder, her chest aching. She did exactly as he instructed, and flipped the switch as soon as he was clear of the hatch. The ladder rose through the opening and the hatch slammed shut, jolting her to her core. The Falcon shuddered again, detaching from the station. She braced herself against the wall as the Falcon jumped to hyperspace. Once she was stable on her feet, she opened her clenched hand slowly, looking at the chain he had handed her before he left. It was a simple metallic chain with a plain, round steel washer hanging from it. She put it on over her head, wondering what its significance was.

"Tessa?" Leia's voice called out to her from down the corridor. She tucked the necklace under her shirt and headed toward the sound of Leia's voice. She found her sitting on the edge of a bunk in the cramped captain's quarters. When Tessa entered the room, Leia beckoned for her to sit down beside her. Tessa walked over and sat down. Leia took her hands in hers, her aged brown eyes studying Tessa's face.

"I know exactly what you're feeling right now." Leia said softly, squeezing Tessa's hands. "I couldn't even begin to count the times I had to watch Han leave on some risky mission..." Leia rose and walked over to the desk and poured steaming liquid into a cup. She brought it over to Tessa, who smiled and accepted it. "I thought you might prefer tea to that awful caf Chewie keeps in the galley." Leia said, chuckling.

"You're a mind reader." Tessa replied, laughing. The tea was warm and sweet, and provided a tiny bit of comfort to her weary soul. She noticed that Leia was watching her, seemingly concerned. "General, I'm fine...I promise." Tessa said quickly, feeling like she needed to reassure her. Leia gave her a knowing look, then laughed.

"If you say so." She replied, unconvinced. She produced a stack of folded clothes from the desk behind her, and handed them to Tessa. "I had Connix dig these up for you. Thought you could use a shower and some clean clothes." She said with a smile. Tessa nearly cried tears of joy at the idea of a shower. "The refresher is across the corridor. Take as long as you need." Leia said, pointing out the door.

"Do I look that bad?" Tessa asked with a laugh. Leia raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I didn't want to say anything, but you were starting to scare the rest of the crew." She replied jokingly. Tessa laughed and put her cup of tea on the table and stood up to leave, but stopped. There was a question on her mind that she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if she should. Leia seemed to sense it, though, and gave her an understanding nod.

"What's on your mind?" Leia asked inquisitively.

"Did you know...?" She started, unsure how to make her question make sense. Leia furrowed her brow slightly, not understanding. "When you sent him to find me...did you know this would happen?" She watched Leia for a moment, gauging her reaction. Leia chuckled slightly, picking up her own cup of tea and taking a sip.

"Funny you should ask...Poe asked me the same thing. The day you left the base." She said quietly, studying Tessa. "But no, I didn't _know _you'd develop feelings for each other. I'll admit that I knew it was a possibility...I mean, it would have been possible between _any_ two people thrown into a situation like that...that's how Han and I first met..." She said, lowering herself into the desk chair. Her expression was sad suddenly. Tessa felt bad for bringing it up and started to apologize, but Leia continued. "I sent Poe because he was the only person I trusted to bring you back in one piece. Also, I thought he might be one of the only ones who could convince you come...he can be _very_ convincing." She said with a wry grin. "As much as I love seeing Poe Dameron care about something other than star fighters and blowing things up, I did not plan for this. So if you're wondering if this has all been some kind of 'Jedi matchmaking trick,' I assure you that you both came to this conclusion on your own." She said, grinning. Tessa chuckled quietly.

"Good to know." Tessa said quietly. "Thank you, General...for everything." She added. Leia nodded and smiled, and Tessa headed out to the refresher to clean herself up.

She stepped into the small refresher, closing the door behind her. There was a small sink with a mirrored cabinet on the wall behind it, a short toilet, and a tiny shower. She pulled back the curtain and glanced inside, noting the aged bottles of hygiene products on the shelf. She pursed her lips, wondering how long the mystery bottles had been there. She took the one that looked slightly newer than the rest and sniffed it tentatively, but was surprised to find it still had a light, clean scent. The label was worn away, so she couldn't tell what it was supposed to be used for, but anything was better than being covered in grime and dried blood. She laid the folded clothes on the sink and untied her boots, kicking them off into the corner. She hung Poe's jacket on the hook on the wall and gingerly pulled her black undershirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. She unwrapped the stretchy support bandage from her ribs, rolling it up to re-use later. She peeled the Bacta patch off and looked down at the bruise on her side. The bacta had been helping some...she noticed the edges of the bruise had a yellowish tint, showing that it had already begun to heal. Her shoulder looked as dark as it had before, an angry purple contrasting against her pale skin. She untangled the band from her messy hair, chuckling as she shook it out with her hands. She had braided it back so long ago that it no longer resembled a braid at all, but a tangled mess of frizzy red curls.

She studied her reflection in the mirror. There was dried blood matted in the curls that hung on the right side of her face, and small flecks of Burk's blood still spattered on her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed with dark circles underneath. Her face seemed thinner and paler than usual, her facial features sharpened by exhaustion. Her eyes narrowed as she rubbed her face with her hand, wondering how Poe could even stand to look at her like this. She turned away from her frightful reflection and pulled the green uniform pants off and dropped them on the floor with her shirt. She turned on the water in the shower and managed to get it just above room temperature, which was warmer than she expected. She shed her underclothes and stepped under the running water.

She gasped as the cool water hit her skin, then exhaled as she acclimated. She stood under the falling water, closing her eyes and letting it run down over her hair and body. She scrubbed her face with her hands, careful to avoid the stitches on her forehead. She grabbed the bottle she had sniffed earlier and poured some of the soapy liquid into her hand. She rubbed the soap into her wet hair, making sure to really scrub the dirt and blood from her curls. Once she was satisfied, she rinsed the soap from her hair and scrubbed her body as well. Feeling much cleaner, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. A small folded towel was sitting on a shelf on the wall, and when she pulled it down and shook it out, she coughed a little from the dust cloud that came from it. She chuckled lightly, then dried off. She twisted her wet hair tightly until the excess water ran out into the towel and looked through the stack of clean clothes Leia had given her. A pair of sand-colored tactical pants, a grayed, long sleeved undershirt that she suspected had been a bright white at one time, and a faded green collared shirt with short sleeves. She detected the faint scent of age on them, likely from being stored for a long period of time, but they were clean. Included in the pile was a pair of undershorts and a strapless breast band. She donned the underclothes and pulled the pants on, then put on her belt. Using the stretchy bandage, she wrapped her torso again to provide some support to her injured ribs. She pulled the long sleeved undershirt on first, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. Then she pulled the green collared shirt on over it and tucked Poe's necklace underneath. She sat down on the lid of the toilet and picked up her boots. Before she pulled them on, she turned them both upside down over the sink and shook the white powdery mineral that had collected inside them from her time on Crait. She pulled the boots on, tucked the ankles of her pants into them, and tied the laces. She stood and looked back in the mirror, glad to see the shower had improved the reflection slightly. Her hair was still wet and severely tangled. She opened the mirror to check the cabinet behind it, and found an old bottle of hair oil on the shelf. She poured some into her hand and closed the mirror. She rubbed her hands together and smoothed the oil over her wet curls, then used her fingers to gently detangle them. It wasn't perfect, but she'd never had any real expectations of ever taming her wild hair. She gathered her old clothes and took Poe's jacket off the hook and left the refresher, dropping her soiled clothes in an empty crate in the corridor. She went back to the lounge, and found Finn and Rose seated on the curved bench, eating what looked like field rations.

"Rose! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" Tessa greeted her happily.

"Yeah, still have a killer headache but I'm okay." Rose replied with a smile, patting the bench beside her. "Join us! You need to eat something." She added, digging through the box of rations in front of her. Tessa pulled Poe's jacket on and shook her head.

"Maybe later...I want to check on Burk." She said, grabbing a couple packs of rations for Dex and Burk. Finn and Rose smiled and went back to their conversation, and Tessa headed to the crew quarters where they had taken Burk to recover.

The door was open, but she knocked lightly on the door frame as she entered. The room was small, with two slim bunks built into recesses in the walls. Burk was sitting up against the wall of the bunk to the left and Dex was sitting on the edge of the other bunk, talking to Burk. They both grinned at Tessa when she entered.

"Hux!" Dex exclaimed happily, standing up to greet her. He embraced her briefly, then clapped a large hand on her left shoulder. She silently thanked the stars that he hadn't chosen the bruised one. "Well you certainly look a lot better than you did earlier...and you don't smell anywhere near as bad." Dex said playfully, sitting back down on the bunk to her right. She chuckled and threw a ration pack at him.

"Is that food?" Burk asked suddenly, eyeing the ration packs like a hungry animal.

"Sure is...you hungry?" She asked, dangling the packs teasingly. He held his hands out toward her, flexing his fingers like a child begging for sweets. She laughed and handed one to him, then settled down at the foot of his bed, sitting cross-legged with her back resting against the wall of the bunk. He was digging into the ration pack like he hadn't eaten for days, and she realized she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, either. She opened the ration pack and ate slowly.

"You're my new best friend." Burk said with a mouth full of food. She laughed, watching him devour the food.

"Hey!" Dex exclaimed incredulously. "I see how much I mean to you...all it took was a pretty face and some food to make you jump ship." He said, narrowing his eyes at Burk. Burk shrugged nonchalantly and grinned. "Just wait 'til you've healed..." Dex added in a mocked threatening tone, pointing a finger at Burk. Tessa chuckled and shook her head. She enjoyed their lighthearted humor and effortless camaraderie. It was a comforting distraction. She almost felt like she was back at her academy, enjoying some rare free time in the barracks with her classmates.

"So who's jacket did you steal?" Burk asked, jerking his chin in her direction. "Or do we disgust you so much that you're considering becoming a pilot?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Just borrowing it...and you could never disgust me." She replied with a laugh.

"You see, Burk, our friend here has caught the attention of a certain charming squadron commander...I hear he's got it real bad for her." Dex said in a knowing tone, leaning toward Burk and cutting his eyes at her. Tessa rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Aaaah...I see." Burk replied comically, raising his eyebrows at her. "About time someone caught his eye...we were beginning to think he'd die alone." He added, opening another ration pack.

"Or find a way to marry an astromech..." Dex said, laughing. Tessa furrowed her brow.

"Is that jealousy I hear? I don't see any ladies in here looking after either of you." She quipped, defending Poe. Dex and Burk looked at each other briefly, then exploded with raucous laughter. She eyed them for a moment, waiting to hear what they thought was so hilarious. Dex was holding his sides as he laughed, and Burk was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Hux, Hux, Hux..." Burk said, shaking his head and trying to catch his breath. "You've seriously misread this situation." He said, gesturing between himself and Dex. Confused, she looked from one laughing man to the other. Dex noticed her confusion, and took a few deep breaths to try to stop laughing.

"Hux...we're _together_." He said finally, pointing at Burk and then himself. She considered his words for a moment, then realized what he was saying.

"Oh! Wow...I feel...incredibly stupid." She said laughing. "I honestly had no idea." Dex leaned over and patted her arm.

"Don't worry...most people don't." Dex explained, still chuckling.

"Stars, I needed that laugh..." Burk breathed, still wiping his eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face." He added, laughing again. Tessa felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry..." She apologized.

"No! Don't be...there's a lot we don't know about each other." Burk said, leaning forward and patting her leg reassuringly. "But since you're joining this team, it's about time we do." He added, leaning back against the pillows. "Brommen Burkhart," He said, pointing to himself, "Luthar Dex." He added, pointing at Dex.

"Tessa Hux." She replied, pointing to herself with a laugh.

"So, Hux...what's your story?" Dex asked, sitting back in his bunk. "We've heard plenty of ridiculous rumors, but I assume none of them are true."

"Rumors? What rumors?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, the usual..." Burk started, "that you're a First Order heiress and your brother tried to have you killed to strengthen his claim...or that you fled to avoid being married off to their Supreme Leader..." he ticked them off on his fingers as he mentioned them.

"Ooh my personal favorite...that you and your brother are actually clones of Brendol Hux." Dex added, laughing. Tessa looked at them, shocked at the ridiculous notions.

"Are you serious? That's really what people are saying?" She asked, leaning forward.

"There's more, if you'd like to hear them..." Burk said.

"No...no. I've heard enough." She stopped him, laughing. "Allow me set the record straight..." She said, taking a deep breath and resting her elbows on her knees. They both fell silent, watching her attentively. She told her new friends everything, starting from the very beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

_*Author's note: If you've read "Resistance Reborn," be aware that I'm going to be deviating slightly from the storyline...please don't come after me lol...I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far, I'm having a blast writing it! Questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!*_

Poe landed his borrowed starfighter on the landing pad in Grail City and leaned back in the pilot's seat with a heavy sigh. He'd been lucky to get what he needed from Grakkus the Hutt and arrived just in time to help Snap and Karé defeat the enemy at Ikkrukk. Suralinda Javos and Jessika Pava had managed to get the planet's defense grid back up and running, and Black Squadron was finally back together on the ground. They'd been invited to a party by Prime Minister Grist, and though he hadn't wanted to attend, but when he'd commed the Falcon to give a situation report, Leia had asked him to go and get a feel for what the general attitude was on the idea of First Order occupation. He had agreed, wanting to help in any way he could, but his main focus now was to speak with the Prime Minister about their promise to aid the Resistance. That, and get back to Tessa as soon as possible. He also needed to find a moment to break the news of the lost fleet to his squad mates. The thought weighed heavily on his mind, and he wondered how they would react.

He opened the transparisteel hatch on the old starfighter and unbuckled, just as the rest of Black Squadron walked toward him. He hadn't seen his friends since D'Qar and he was anxious to catch up with them. He hopped down and was immediately embraced by Snap Wexley, then by Snap's wife, Karé.

"Perfect timing, Poe, as always." Snap quipped, clapping a hand on Poe's shoulder. "We wouldn't have lasted much longer up there."

"You can thank Jess for that...if she hadn't sent that message, I wouldn't have known what you were up against." Poe replied, giving Jess a quick hug. Her injuries he had seen on the hologram had been treated, thankfully. He and Suralinda shared a friendly nod and a smile.

"What now, Commander?" She asked.

"Who's up for a drink?" Poe asked with mock enthusiasm. "Grist invited us to a party to celebrate."

"Shouldn't they be happy enough that we saved their butts?" Jess grumbled, frowning.

"Don't you like a party, Jess?" Suralinda asked. "I can't think of a better reason for a drink than survival." She cooed. "Plus, I want to get a quote from Prime Minister Grist for my story."

"You're writing a story?" Poe asked incredulously.

"Of course I am!" Suralinda replied. "When are you going to get the hang of this public relations thing, Poe?" He gave her a half smile. Suralinda _was_ a journalist, a fact he often forgot about. She was an old pilot friend from his Navy days, and she'd become a pilot again when she joined him in the Resistance. "My journalistic skills are an asset to the Resistance, but only if we get our story out there."

Jess crossed her arms over her chest, slightly annoyed. Poe knew their relationship was strained at times, but Suralinda often had that effect on people. Suralinda's loyalties always seemed to eventually shift back to Suralinda, but she'd been there for Black Squadron plenty of times. He was grateful to have her on board.

"So, who's up for a party?" Suralinda cooed.

"Pass." Jess replied sharply. "I'm going to check on my astromech." Suralinda scoffed disapprovingly.

"Poe? Surely you're coming." She said, turning to him. He sighed unhappily.

"I kind of have to. General's orders." He replied. Suralinda grinned. She slid her arm through Poe's, pulling him along toward the Prime Minister's palace. She glanced over her shoulder at Snap and Karé.

"Care to join us?" She asked. Snap took Karé's hand.

"Lead the way. I wouldn't mind a drink. And I hear Ikkrukk makes a great ale." He said, grinning at Karé, who laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine to have a drink." Poe said, eyeing Suralinda specifically. "But I need everyone to keep your eyes and ears open. Anything you find out may prove useful. BB-8, stay here and watch the ships. And help Jess if she needs it." BB-8 beeped a curt response, but Poe ignored it.

"Have fun." Jess said as they departed.

"We will!" Suralinda cooed, grinning wide enough to show her needle-sharp teeth. Her Squamatan heritage also gave her blue skin and talon-like nails, along with a particular defense skill that involved spitting acid-like chemicals onto the faces of her enemies...which Poe preferred not to think about.

After a long walk up the winding path, they entered Prime Minister Grist's cave-palace when the party was in full swing. The party goers applauded their arrival, and Prime Minister Grist pulled Poe up onto a low stage cut into the stone wall of the cave while she said a few words of thanks for their heroism. Afterward, a small band took their place on the stage and was currently playing low party music. The Prime Minister gave Poe a tall glass of Ikkrukk ale, which he decided he wasn't going to drink after just one small sip. He nursed it a little for the Prime Minister's benefit, but likened the dark brew to something akin to engine fuel. He moved about the room, making small talk and listening to conversations as he passed. He didn't like what he was hearing as he mingled with the guests. There was doubt, fear, and some even had pro-occupation opinions. He found that many of them were even considering financial profit in joining the First Order. He wanted to speak out on the subject, but didn't. He was trying to be more diplomatic, to fit the General's needs for strong leadership. His blood was close to boiling, though, seeing as Black Squadron had just risked their lives to save the planet from a First Order attack.

He continued to move among them, eventually finding himself back where he started, and the Prime Minister greeted him warmly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Grist asked, eyes carefully regarding the still-full ale in his hand.

"I was hoping we could discuss Ikkrukk's promise to aid the Resistance." He said, handing the strong drink off to a passing server.

"Promise? I don't recall a promise." Grist said suddenly. Poe held back, choosing his words carefully. She had definitely made a promise to him, immediately after destroying the First Order ship that was threatening her planet. Only a few hours had passed, and she was changing her tune. "It's not that we don't _want_ to help..." She said regretfully. "We are grateful for your assistance, but our engineers have reported substantial damage to the defense grid...not to mention the destroyed cultural centers. We need to rebuild immediately, to show our people that we won't be defeated by the First Order. You understand." she said, patting him on the arm.

"I don't think I do." Poe replied, locking his eyes on hers. He was really trying to polite, but his fuse was running short. "It's not that I don't appreciate your situation, but you have to understand the urgency of _our_ situation." He added, trying to rein in his frustration.

"I do understand. But we simply cannot actively support the Resistance. Especially now that we are a First Order target." she answered shortly. "However, in appreciation for your efforts on our behalf, I am happy to provide you with food and fuel, enough to see you on your way." she added with finality. Poe understood that part perfectly. After everything they had risked, they were being invited to leave. He grumbled something about being grateful and set off to find the others. They needed to figure out their next plan, but he had to share his bad news with them first.

He found Snap and Karé sitting in a corner, huddled close on a cushioned bench. Karé's dark skin and blonde hair starkly contrasted Snap's paler complexion and brown hair. They may have been physical opposites, but they were one of the most well-suited couples he knew. Seeing them together like that made him think of Tessa.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked tentatively as he approached.

"Of course not. Join us." Karé said with a smile. Poe sat on the low bench across from them, sinking into the deep cushion. It seemed to be the theme throughout the room, the furniture was all carved from the stone in the cave, and rich cushions and fabrics were draped over everything, giving it a luxurious facade. After fighting to get comfortable for a moment, Poe pulled the cushion from under him and tossed it on the floor at his feet, sitting directly on the stone bench.

"That's better." He said, grinning at Snap, who was laughing at him. "I'm glad you're both here." he said quickly, looking at his friends. "I mean it...it was close up there."

"It's _always_ close." Karé replied knowingly.

"How'd the talk with the Prime Minister go?" Snap asked. Poe shook his head.

"Long story short: the Resistance isn't going to find any support here." He reported, defeated.

"After we _saved_ them?" Snap asked incredulously. Poe shrugged.

"They're scared." Karé responded, understanding the attitude of the guests around them. There was a brief moment of silence between them, and Poe prepared to come clean. He knew he needed to tell them about the current status of the Resistance, and the part he had played in it all, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Before he could speak, Snap broke the silence.

"There's something we need to tell you, Poe." He said quickly. Poe sensed some hesitation. Snap looked at Karé, and she nodded encouragingly. "It didn't go so well back on Pastoria, the first planet on our mission brief. I don't want to say we were duped into doing the dirty work for some unscrupulous jerk, but..." he held his hands out helplessly.

"We thought we were doing the right thing." Karé stepped in, offering a bit more of an explanation. Poe noticed that she rested a reassuring hand on Snap's knee. Poe recalled part of Jess's message he had heard on the Falcon, remembering that she had tried to explain the debacle in case they didn't survive on Ikkrukk.

"I know. Jess sent a transmission explaining what happened." Poe answered, giving his friends a smile.

"We were lied to, sure...but that doesn't change the fact that we picked the wrong side in a civil war. Hell, we shouldn't have been picking sides to begin with." Snap said quickly, his shoulders tense. "It was a screwup of epic proportions." Poe sighed.

"Trust me...I've got my own screwup to tell you about that makes yours look reasonable." He offered, trying to make them feel better. He took a deep breath, and looked both of his friends in the eye. Before he could muster the courage to speak, a screeching sound drew his attention away. The three of them turned to see what was causing such a horrible racket, and found Suralinda on the stage.

"What in the world is that noise?" Snap asked, cringing.

"I think she's...singing?" Karé guessed, holding her hands over her ears. Suralinda was belting out some unknown tune, and had begun to dance, kicking a long leg out and swaying her hips.

"And that's our cue." Poe said, rising from his seat. He hurried up to the stage and pulled Suralinda down by the arm. They headed for the door, and the crowd applauded as they left. Whether the applause was for their heroism or for cutting Suralinda's song short, Poe wasn't sure.

"Let's get back to Jess and the ships and I'll fill you all in." Poe said to the group as they stepped out into the fresh air. They made their way back down through the city to the landing pad. When they arrived, they found the X-Wings, Suralinda's A-Wing, and Poe's loaner from Grakkus still sitting where they left them. Poe caught sight of Jess napping between the boxes of food rations and fuel cells that Grist's people had already delivered. _"Well, at least they kept their word about that..." _he mused, gently shaking Jess to wake her up.

"Wake up, Pava, we got a mission brief." He said, startling her awake. For a moment, she looked terrified. "You okay?" He asked, concerned by her reaction.

"I'm okay. Just a bad dream." She answered quickly, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Something I should know about?" He asked.

"No...I'm fine." She insisted.

"I need you whole and healthy, Pava. Truth is, it's only going to get harder from here." He said, preparing to finally tell them the truth. He motioned to the others, and they gathered by the ships. He told them everything, starting with the D'Qar evacuation and his insubordination that led to the destruction of the bombing fleet, of the First Order chasing them across space, of Rose and Finn's mission to Canto Bight, of his mutiny and demotion, and finally, the battle of Crait and all that they had lost. He fought to keep his voice even as he spoke, the emotion of it all threatening to spill over.

"I don't understand..." Jess said quietly. "They're gone? The fleet is gone?"

"They can't all be gone, Poe...can they?" Karé asked, trying to make sense of it.

"I'm sorry." Poe answered. It was the only thing he had the strength to say in the moment. Karé covered her mouth with her hands and Snap pulled her in, holding her comfortingly.

"The people, too? Are you sure?" Jess asked, her voice cracking.

"Jess..." Poe said softly, "I was there. The Resistance...it's pretty much the Falcon and us." Silence descended on them, and Poe just let the news sink in. Now they knew how bad it all was and how desperate they were for assistance. And how much of it all was his fault.

"I understand if you want to leave." Poe said finally, breaking the silence. "I mean, if you want to leave without me. Black Squadron seemed to be doing fine without my presence. But if you stay and allow me to lead you, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. That, I promise." He said, looking each one of them in the eyes. He waited for them to respond, knowing it would take some time to process everything. Snap was the first to speak.

"That's some heavy stuff, Poe." Snap replied softly. "And I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me."

"I understa-" Poe started.

"But," Snap continued, "Didn't I just tell you about our massive disaster on Pastoria? People _died_ because we let ourselves get played. We have to live with that, too."

"The droids call me the Great Destroyer." Jess offered. "I mean, it's not like I'm _trying_ to get them killed, but they end up scrap just the same." Poe suppressed a chuckle, knowing all too well about her reputation among the astromechs.

"And I'm pretty sure my middle name is _insubordination_." Suralinda added. "But that's because I'm misunderstood."

"I'm not making excuses for-" Poe started again, but Karé interrupted him.

"You're going to have to face your mistakes, Poe." She said, her voice gentle. "And make amends where you can. But you'll do it with Black Squadron at your side. You're not getting rid of us that easily. Besides, it sounds like all we've got is one another, screwups and all." Poe felt the weight lift from his shoulders slightly. She was right, all they had was each other now.

"I'll work to make it better. I swear it." He said quietly, head down. He felt their arms embrace him, heard their words of encouragement. After they all pulled away, he addressed them again. "Now it's time to talk about what's next."

"Revenge?" Jess asked angrily.

"Eventually." He replied. "But not yet. Leia has given us a mission. Well, a continuation of a mission she first assigned Black Squadron. The Resistance needs not just allies, but leaders. We have to narrow our search to specific people that we think can help us rebuild quickly. Strategists, thinkers, elders..."

"Makes sense." Karé replied. "Any ideas where we start?"

"Yeah, you and Snap might not like this one..." Poe responded, giving Snap an apologetic look. "I need you to go talk to Wedge Antilles." Snap shook his head.

"Negatory, Poe. He's retired and settled down with my mother on Akiva. The last thing they need is me showing up and dragging them back into a war. They earned their rest." He said sharply.

"I know. And I wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate." Poe answered apologetically. After some argument from Snap, Karé stepped in, calming him.

"They could be a real asset to the Resistance, Snap." She said softly, placing her hand on his arm reassuringly. Snap closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay. We'll go to Akiva and _talk_ with them, let them know what's going on with the Resistance. But I won't force them." Snap said quickly, gesturing to himself and Karé. Poe nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about me?" Jess asked. "I don't have any notorious rebel leaders in my family."

"I'm open to ideas." Poe responded.

"Actually, I think I have an idea." Suralinda said. "but it's kind of weird."

"Go on..." Poe replied cautiously. She went on to explain that she had a lead on a former Imperial that had defected and had no love for the First Order. She said it was a long shot, but knew that if she could convince her to join them, she'd be an invaluable asset to the Resistance. Poe agreed to let her go, as long as Jess went with her. Jess balked at the idea of travelling with Suralinda, but Poe made it clear that they went together or not at all. In the end she caved, agreeing to accompany Suralinda to Rattatak.

"So, it's settled. Once we know where to go from there, I'll send you all the coordinates." Poe said, looking each of them in the eye. "Be careful, and don't take any unnecessary risks." he added. Snap was eyeing him with a strange expression. "What?" Poe asked, wondering why his friend was looking at him like that.

"Something's different about you..." Snap said, narrowing his eyes. Poe shrugged.

"Nothing's different...I've just been a little preoccupied with everything that's happened." Poe replied.

"No...Snap's right. There _is_ something different." Karé said, eyeing him. "You're more cautious...no, sensible...almost..._settled_...? I can't quite put my finger on it..." She said with a confused expression. Snap nodded in agreement. Poe looked down and ran a hand through his hair. There was only one thing he could think of that could have changed him in that respect, and the thought of her made his chest ache.

"I did...meet someone." He confessed hesitantly, feeling his face flush.

"What?!" Snap exclaimed, clapping Poe on the shoulder. "Are you blushing? Did Poe Dameron finally find something he likes more than his X-Wing? I can't believe it!" Poe rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He asked Snap incredulously.

"Let's just put it this way..." Jess replied, "we all worried that you'd die alone." Poe gaped, seeing them all nodding in agreement. Karé was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, come on...I'm not that bad." Poe said laughing.

"Poe...I've known you since the academy. I've never seen you blush like that. This is definitely a first." Snap said, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"She must be something to have caught your attention." Karé said. "Who is she? Do we know her?" They were all on him now, echoing Karé's question. He threw his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay!" He said, calming them down. "You _don't_ know her..." He paused. He took a breath, slightly anxious about how they'd react to hearing her family name. Jess was motioning impatiently for him to tell them. After a moment, he sighed and let it out. "Her name is Tessa Hux." He waited a moment, waiting for them to react. Jess's eyes narrowed.

"Did you just say..._Hux?_" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"_Hux..._as in General Hux?" Karé asked, giving him a questioning look. Poe sighed. He'd anticipated this kind of reaction.

"Yes...Tessa _Hux_. She's his sister." He replied quietly. Jess started to speak, but he stopped her. "But she's never supported the First Order, and she's a good friend of Leia's. In fact, if it wasn't for her warning, the Resistance would have been blown to bits on D'Qar."

"But she's a _Hux..._" Jess said, still in a state of disbelief.

"Yeah, she's a Hux." Poe replied a little too sternly, irritated by the judgmental attitudes he was hearing. "the same _Hux_ who walked into the proverbial 'rathtar pit' to spy on her own brother because Leia asked her to...the same _Hux_ who saved Finn and Rose from being executed by the First Order." He paused for a moment, watching them. "She saved my life on Batuu...and..." He paused, feeling his face flush again. "...and I love her." He said finally, holding his hands up in surrender. "There. It's out. You happy?" Nobody said anything for a moment. They all seemed to be shocked by his confession, and he waited for someone to say something. Snap finally broke the silence.

"Well that's good enough for me." He said, clapping his hand on Poe's shoulder.

"I can't wait to meet her." Karé said sweetly, giving Poe a hug.

"Sorry, Poe. You caught me off guard with that one. She sounds great." Jess said, smiling. Suralinda just smiled wide and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Now that _that's _over, can we get on to our missions, please?" Suralinda asked, gesturing to the starfighters behind her. Poe chuckled, thoroughly embarassed.

"Yeah, yeah...get these supplies loaded and head out." He ordered with a laugh. They divided up the rations and fuel cells among them, and then jumped into their starfighters. Poe watched as each one took off, and when they were all on their way, he fired up his engines and left Ikkrukk, instructing BB-8 to send a message to Maz Kanata.

* * *

Tessa woke suddenly, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Confused, she sat up, blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She was still sitting at the foot of Burk's bunk, and saw that both Burk and Dex were still sleeping. She looked up, finding Rose standing beside her. Rose put a finger to her lips and beckoned for Tessa to follow her out into the corridor. Tessa stood slowly, her injured side feeling tight and achy from sitting still for so long. She quietly made her way out into the corridor, careful to not wake her sleeping comrades.

"The General asked for you." Rose said, giving her an apologetic shrug. "We didn't want to wake you, but it's urgent."

"No...it's no trouble." Tessa said quickly, smiling reassuringly. "Is everything alright?" she was concerned by the way Rose said 'urgent,' her thoughts immediately going to Poe and his mission.

"Oh! Yeah, everything is fine. We think we found a place to lay low." Rose clarified quickly, realizing her words concerned Tessa. "The General just wanted to speak with you before we get there. That's all." Tessa breathed a sigh of relief and followed Rose to the Falcon's Captain's quarters. Leia was waiting for them, and greeted Tessa briefly when she entered the room. Rose excused herself immediately, disappearing around the bend in the corridor.

"Tessa, I needed to speak with you before we enter Ryloth's airspace." She said quickly. Tessa nodded silently, wondering what could be so important. "I'm hoping we'll find an ally on Ryloth, someone I was very close to a long time ago. If he allows us to land there, I have to ask you to keep yourself hidden on the Falcon until I have a chance to speak with him." She regarded Tessa, an apologetic expression on her face.

"May I ask why I need to _hide_?" Tessa asked, slightly confused and still sleepy. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I trust him, but I want to speak with him privately about you first. I'm worried someone there will recognize you before I can explain and I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. He needs to know that I vouch for you one hundred percent." Leia replied. Tessa nodded understandingly. She knew her telltale Hux features were easily recognizable, and that most people would immediately lump her in with her brother at first sight. It had happened to her many times since she left the First Order when her father was still alive. She didn't mind laying low if it meant the Resistance could get some aid. Leia continued, "After I've had a chance to speak with him, I'm certain everything will be fine." she said reassuringly.

"Of course, General. Anything you need." Tessa said, smiling.

"You may return to the crew quarters, then, I won't keep you any longer. We should be there very soon. I'll come get you when it's safe." Leia said, squeezing her arm gently. Tessa smiled and left, heading back to the small crew quarters.

When she peered into the room, she found both men awake.

"Where did you disappear to?" Dex asked, his voice still husky from sleep. She settled back down at the foot of Burk's bunk, leaning back against the wall.

"We're landing on Ryloth soon." She said, reaching out and stealing an extra pillow from Burk. "The General needs me to lay low for a bit until she has a chance to explain to the Rylothians why she's bringing a 'Hux' onto their planet." She fluffed the pillow a bit and laid down, curling up and getting comfortable. Burk shot a look at Dex, then sat up straight in bed.

"What does that mean? Does she think they'll treat you like a criminal?" He asked incredulously. She sat back up quickly.

"No, no...It's not like that...she just wants to avoid a misunderstanding, that's all." She replied reassuringly. Neither of them were reassured. "Admit it. You both took one look at me and knew exactly who I was, didn't you?" She asked, more a statement than an inquiry. Burk and Dex both shared a look, then agreed halfheartedly. She laughed. "I've seen it time and time again...but most people don't treat me as kindly as you did." Judging by the looks on their faces, she could tell they understood what she meant.

"Well, don't expect us to leave you here alone. If you're laying low, we are, too." Dex said, fluffing his own pillow and laying back down. "I could use the extra sleep anyway." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah. Extra _beauty _sleep." Burk quipped. Tessa laughed. She looked from one man to the other, grateful to have made such good friends. She felt even closer to them now that they knew all that she'd been through. She hadn't had many friends in her short life, remembering only her classmates in the academy. Most of them were either dead or in the First Order special forces now. She laid back down and closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. She pictured Poe in her mind, wondering where he was and if he was okay. Before long, she felt the telltale shudder as the Falcon dropped out of hyperspace. _"Here we go..." _She mused, wondering what kind of reception the Rylothians would offer a "rogue Hux."

She hated that she was such a burden on Leia and the Resistance. It wasn't her intention to put them at risk and she realized then that she'd have a difficult decision to make if Ryloth denied the Resistance aid simply because of her. Poe especially wouldn't like it if she chose to leave for the good of the Resistance, but then again he couldn't possibly understand what she was dealing with...both of his parents were Rebellion legends, after all. The thought of having to leave him made her heart ache, and she pushed the thought aside, deciding not to think of it again until necessity forced her to. After a tense few minutes, she felt subtle rocking movements, assuming the Falcon had made planetfall and was maneuvering over terrain. Planetary gravity felt different than artificial gravity and after the long time spent in space, she recognized the difference. Dex and Burk must have noticed the change, too, because Dex sat up and rubbed his face with his hands and Burk pushed himself further up into a seated position on the bunk.

"Oh I can't wait to get this wound fixed up..." Burk mused aloud, lightly touching the bacta patch that had been hastily applied to his neck. She felt the sudden jolt of the Falcon touching down and shared a nervous look with Dex, and he came over and sat between her and Burk on the bunk. He put his hand on hers reassuringly, not saying a word. Now all she could do was wait. She hated waiting.

* * *

Poe dropped out of lightspeed above Ephemera. The gas giant was a beautiful planet to behold, and BB-8 chirped the same sentiment behind him.

"It was once a mining planet, like Bespin." He explained to the astromech. "Here they mined the tibanna gas to extinction. After it was all gone, the Empire abandoned its colonies. After they left and most of the settlers followed them, the inhabitants that were left discovered tuusah. It's the residue from the mine runoff. Turns out it has medicinal properties, so a new industry was born." BB-8 beeped in reply. The planet was a resort destination now, one of the largest spas in the galaxy. What Maz was doing here, he wasn't sure...he couldn't imagine the infamous pirate sitting back in a chaise lounge soaking her feet...but that was exactly how he found her.

After he landed the borrowed starfighter at Maz's instruction, he joined her in a quiet space in the resort. She was laying back in a chair, a fluffy towel wrapped around her small body, and another one wrapped around her head. Her bare feet were soaking in a muddy mix of chemicals.

"I'm not helping you with anything." She said sternly, applying gelatinous goop to her face and neck. "If you recall, last time I stuck my neck out for the Resistance, the First Order destroyed my castle. Do you know how much I loved that castle?" She asked, irritated.

"It was a great castle..." Poe admitted, trying to smooth things over as best he could.

"The best. Do you know how long I had it?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"A thousand years?" He asked, giving her a playful shrug. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Longer than you've been around, flyboy. So don't sniff at me like I'm being unreasonable." She continued to apply the goopy substance to her cheeks and neck.

"What is that stuff? It smells terrible." He asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Feline poop. High concentrations of tibanna gas, naturally processed into tuusah." She said, holding out her hand to him. "Want some?"

"No thank you." He declined politely. "Can we get back to the topic at hand? The Resistance needs your help."

"Yes, you told me." Maz replied, sounding bored.

"We need a place to hide and regroup. It needs to be outside of prying First Order eyes but able to handle our needs for housing, supplies, communications..." He started, figuring that brutal honesty was the best policy with Maz.

"Didn't you say that there were only a handful of you left on a single ship? What needs could you have?" She asked, interrupting him.

"There will be more. We've got people all over the galaxy, and we're making new allies all the time." He replied, agitated. "We were hoping you could provide shelter. And leadership. Leia can't do it alone. We need you to help lead the Resistance."

"Lead the Resistance? I thought that was your job." She quipped, cutting her large eyes at him. He didn't know what to say to that. "Expecting me to do your job for you? You're the Commander in the room..or has that changed?" She asked coyly.

"Nothing's changed." He answered curtly. But it was a lie...everything had changed since the _Raddus_. He watched Maz, as she took a sip of her steaming tea and closed her eyes. He waited for a response, but instead realized that she had drifted off to sleep and was snoring lightly. "This was a waste of time. I should go." he said, standing up from the chair.

"No!" she said quickly, grabbing his wrist. "Listen closely to me, Poe Dameron. You see me like this, and you think me a fool. Good for me, because when an enemy perceives you as foolish or weak, that is when they are most vulnerable in their arrogance. That is when you strike." She pulled him hard toward the floor, surprising him. His feet flew out from under him, and he landed on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. She jumped onto his chest from her chair, her face close to his. "I see arrogance in you. And that is what gets you in trouble."

"I learned my lesson." he replied angrily.

"Have you?" She asked simply.

"I-" He thought about lying, but knew Maz would be able to tell. Before he knew it, he was telling her everything. "I led a mutiny." he confessed, letting his head fall back to the floor. "I didn't understand what was happening. All I knew was that we were running, when we should have been fighting. I had to do something!"

"Did you? Have to do something?" She asked sharply. He had wanted to defend himself before, but now he found all his fight had dissipated.

"No. I'm a soldier and she was my commanding officer. All I had to do was trust." He sighed heavily, wanting to disappear and hide from his dishonor.

"And now what, Poe Dameron?" Maz asked, leaning back slightly. "Let's say you're right. That your actions, your arrogance, got many people killed. Led the Resistance to where they are now: broken, on the run, destitute, and begging for help." her large eyes studied his face, waiting for an answer.

"I fix it." He replied simply. "I destroy the First Order." she got up and returned to her chair. Poe sat up on the floor, looking at her.

"The First Order is no worse than the Sith, or the Empire, or countless others who would use the dark side. As always, they must be countered with the light. But, I have my own way of fighting. Not everything is about armadas and starfighters, you know." He stared at her, wondering how she could dismiss him like this. She didn't seem to care at all about the Resistance. She continued, seemingly reading his mind. "You think I'm callous, but I'm not. You will be fine without me." she said with finality. He rose to his feet angrily.

"I sure hope you're right. Because if you're not, me and mine are going to die. And you can sit with that for another thousand years for all I care." He said forcefully, then turned and left the spa.

He returned to his borrowed starfighter and prepped for takeoff, but every time he asked for clearance to leave, he was told to wait. He waited for a few minutes, then asked again. A light, airy voice responded with the same message, advising him to wait. He was already frustrated at having to return to Leia empty-handed, but being stuck down on Ephemera under the swirling, undulating gas clouds was enough to make his blood boil. He flipped the comm switch again angrily, asking for clearance to take off.

"Negative, pilot. You have company." The voice replied. He craned his neck to peer out of the viewport all around and above him, but didn't see anything. He was getting ready to take his chances and leave without clearance when he heard a tapping on the viewport beside him. Startled, he jumped and grabbed for his blaster, then relaxed slightly at the sight of the round face that was peering in at him.

"Maz..." he mumbled to himself, opening the airlock.

"There's something I meant to tell you before you ran off like that." She said, looking around the cockpit. "But first, where did you get this ship? It's a relic."

"It's a loaner. I told you we're down to scrap metal. Now what do you want?" Poe replied, irritated.

"It's a relic, but also a collectible. When you're done with it, come see me. I might buy it." She said, her large eyes still roaming over the interior of the ship.

"Maz, what do you want? I've got to go." He said, deciding not to tell her who actually owned the ship. She waved a hand dismissively.

"We've long suspected the First Order has been taking children and disappearing people on the margins of the Galaxy. But things are escalating now: arresting people on trumped-up charges...small crimes that they've blown up into capital offenses...or charges simply fabricated out of nothing. People going missing in the dead of night, nighttime raids or picked up off the streets and vanished. And the people most likely to disappear? People with ties to the old rebellion...and some old Imperials, too. Those who have been outspoken about their distaste for the First Order, and also those who have remained neutral. Anyone who might pose a threat, now or down the line." Her large eyes were fixed on him, and he sat silently for a moment, considering what she was saying.

"Do you think that's what's happened to Leia's allies? They're not answering because they can't? They've been arrested?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Maz shrugged.

"Maybe. Possibly. But the First Order used to do it in secret, now they don't bother. They snatch people off the streets and don't even pretend to have whatever planet they've infiltrated hold a sham trial. Just death or labor camps."

"Labor camps?" He asked.

"Someone has to build all those fancy new ships, eh?" She replied, touching a finger to her forehead.

"Thanks, Maz. Leia will want to know about this."

"Yes, I thought she might. Rumor has it that there's a list out there of all the people they've taken. No one's seen it, but I've got people chasing it down. I hear something, I'll call you." She said.

"Do that." Poe replied, giving her a half smile.

"You sure you don't want to sell this ship?" She asked, smiling wryly at him.

"Not mine to sell." He replied.

"A shame." She quipped, stepping down the ladder back to the ground. Poe waved and closed the airlock, and requested clearance to take off. This time his request was granted, and he lifted off the landing pad and into the swirling clouds.


End file.
